<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is she for real? (AKA - I was a Teenage Spy) by catqueen220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115804">Is she for real? (AKA - I was a Teenage Spy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220'>catqueen220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the New Directions and the rest of William McKinley High when Kurt's Hummel's cousin comes to town.<br/>Rebecca Smith barely remembered her Uncle Burt or her Cousin Kurt and had no idea if Burt even knew what his sister and family had been doing for the last 18 years.<br/>After their last mission had went to hell she found herself heading back to her mothers home town not expecting much out of the place.<br/>After learning everything her Cousin had been through she knew Lima, Ohio had quite a few things she needed to get straightened out. Maybe her skills wouldn't get as rusty as she thought they would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.<br/>I own nothing Glee related I'm just happy I get to play in their world.<br/>Although this is set in the Glee universe the main character is not. She is straight out of my own imagination.<br/>Also I don't speak any other languages but English so thank you Google translate for all your help.<br/>This is un-beta so al mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>
Cartagena, Columbia February 2011</p><p>	The concrete floor around her glistened with blood. It was everywhere spilling out from the bodies to her right and dripping from the wound of the woman laying next to her. All around the warehouse was the scene of a massacre, bodies splayed out everywhere. The whole meeting had been a trap, arranged by the head of the cartel to find out what their bosses knew before killing all of them, they just hadn't planed to sacrifice themselves to do it. She had the last laugh though, looking at the man across from her with a blade buried in his chest. The pain was fading now, numbness taking over.<br/>
The bodyguards had taken John down first, assuming he was the biggest threat. They hadn't expected the two women to put up much of a fight. Like with most male egos they hadn't believe they were dangerous, they been wrong. It wasn't until she saw Belinda fall that she had snapped. The three men left standing after her partners had fallen had looked on in horror as she had moved from one man to another, each shot in the forehead and collapsing before she had moved on. She then grabbed a machete that had been sitting on one of the crates of heroin they had been sent to stop before moving on to the last man, the Boss. He managed to fire three shots that hit her, one to her shoulder, one to her side and the last to her chest just as her blade disappeared into his at the same time. She had the satisfaction of watching his eyes go wide in shock and then blank.</p><p>	Falling to her knees she was surprised to see Belinda crawl to her side. She couldn't see how the other woman was still alive, not with the massive hole in her chest. She knew there was no use trying to help, there was nothing she could do, they were all dead. Twelve years they had worked together and now it was over. John was already dead and sadly she had watched as the light left Belinda's eyes. Closing her own she could feel her own body start to shut down, the numbness spreading as a chill set in. It didn't matter, they had done their job, the drugs would be confiscated and then destroyed. At least a few people would be safe from the lethal additives El Martine was using in his cocaine. The cartel would be scattered with their bosses death, at least for a little while, until a new leader could be arranged. </p><p>	Suddenly there was a loud bang to her left followed by yelling and spot lights. The last thing she saw was a light heading towards her before everything went black and she knew no more.<br/>
======================================================</p><p>Chapter 1<br/>
Washington D.C., July</p><p>	Sometimes hitting a bag that couldn't hit back sucked, Becca thought as she wiped the sweat out of her eyes. She was going stir crazy with nothing to do, it had been five months since she had woken up in the hospital to learn both of her parents had been killed. In fact she had died on them twice, two minutes the first time and four minutes the second. In some ways she wished she had died, three months in the hospital had tested her patience but the last two rebuilding her strength had been worse. Now that she was back in shape and ready to go back in the field they had her sitting on her ass waiting to be put in rotation. To top it off her trainers were making her take it easy which was annoying the crap out of her, didn't they realize that she needed to hit something, hard... repeatedly... until it bled. </p><p>	Going back to the punching bag she started hitting it again imagining the faces of the men that had killed her parents. Hitting it harder as she remembered the look on her fathers face when the head of the cartel, El Martine, had stepped out from behind the crates with five of his bodyguards. They had waisted no time in firing their guns at him. Her mother had shot two of them while Becca had fought her way to the big boss only to watch as the man had pulled his own gun and shot her mother in her chest. </p><p>	Ignoring the pain in her knuckles Becca started hitting harder and faster ignoring the others in the room that were watching her. She still woke up at night remembering the look of surprise on his face when she had driven the machete into the bastards chest. She had gotten her revenge. With his death his operation had scattered, too much in-fighting with those trying to take over. She just wished her partners had listened to her and let her take him down at his son's birthday party. The one that she had managed to get them invited to a month earlier. Thanks to a 'chance' meeting at a school club she had dated the mans son while her parents had used that to become close with the cartel leader. Unfortunately Javier had been dipping into daddy’s product and ended up crashing his car into a tree killing himself so they’d had to speed up their timeline and got careless. </p><p>	She and her parents were what most people would call spies, but they called themselves Assets. Rebecca Lynn Smith, had been five years old the first time she had joined her parents on an assignment but her parents had started training her as soon as she could walk. She spoke seven languages, had black belts in three types of martial arts, and could field strip a Walter PPK .380 in under 15 seconds. She was in every sense a lethal weapon.</p><p>	When she heard the door open she looked up and saw an older black man with greying hair wearing a grey suit. “Well it’s about fucking time." she said as he headed in her direction and the rest of the agents went back to training looking anywhere but at them.<br/>
Director Nolan Nash didn't take offence at her words, more than anyone he knew what she was capable of and his predecessor had taken full advantage of those skills. "It's good to see you to. You're looking fit."</p><p>	"Cut the bullshit." Giving the bag one final hit she stepped back, "I was cleared for duty over two weeks ago yet here I am sitting on my ass waiting for you to call me." starting to unwrapped her hands. "Please tell me you have something for me. At this point I'll settle for busting a chop shop."</p><p>	Nash had been the Assistant Director five months ago when she had been brought in, along with the bodies of her parents. Then Director Fuller had died suddenly a month later of a heart attack and he was given the job. He took a step back knowing what he was about to say could end up with him getting his ass kicked. "No Becca, not this time. I'm pulling you out."</p><p>	"What!" she practically screamed causing the others in the gym to stop what they were doing and turn to them again. "I am the best..."</p><p>	"Which is why I'm doing this." Nash yelled back. "You are by far the best agent ever to come out of this office. I'm not questioning your skills, I'm questioning your age. Director Fuller may have been alright with you and your parents working together but not me. I never liked the idea and I'm not alone in that."</p><p>	"Oh please." throwing her hands in the air. "Everybody knows I was running separate ops when I was thirteen." she rolled her eyes as she started packing up her things.</p><p>	"Which, again, should never have been allowed." stepping closer as she zipped up her duffel. "You are one of the best agents we have ever had, I can't deny that, but until you turn 21 I will not put you back in the field. You know very well that you're going out with them was up for review. If Fuller was still in charge I have no doubt he would have done anything to keep you with us." rubbing his face. He had been dreading this confrontation but once he had the support of his superiors he had started making arrangements and not even she could change them. "I'm not firing you, I just sending you on hiatus until you reach policy age."</p><p>	"Thanks a lot," she stood hands on hips trying to keep calm. "You know I already had a father and I watched as he had his brains blown out. I don't need to be protected, I need to be back in the field."</p><p>	"And you will be... in four years." Damn he knew he should have asked for a follow up psych evaluation. This much aggression was unusual, even for her.</p><p>	Becca sighed, "You can't do this. This," throwing her arm out and around the room, "is the only life that I know." heading for the locker room not surprised that he followed her in.</p><p>	Nash sat down on one of the wooden benches, "Rebecca, like ever other person in this agency you are more than this job. You need outside interests. Unfortunately your parents never let you discover that for yourself."</p><p>	Dropping her bag she turned on him, "What the hell am I suppose to do then, huh? My parents are gone and like you said I'm not of legal age yet." she said as snarky as she could. She didn't like this, not one bit, but if she wanted a carrier here later on she knew she would have to lay low for a while. Maybe if she got lucky another asset would need her as a partner in a few months and she'd be back in the game.</p><p>	Nash reached into his pocket and pulled out a folder. "I had all the paperwork drawn up for a leave of absence. You'll find emancipation papers as well as death certificates for your parents if anybody needs to see them. Per the will they had on file I also sent copies to your parents attorneys to start transferring everything in their estate into your name."</p><p>	Becca had to laugh at that, "Well at least I'll have places to go until you change your mind." Beside being excellent spies her father had been excellent in financial management and lucky as hell in casino's. That had led to owning a lot of properties in the US and over seas.</p><p>	Nash didn't take her comment personally. Becca just had that type of personality, it's what made her such a good asset. "Your families attorney is holding everything in trust for you. All you have to do is go to them to sign the papers."</p><p>	Not seeing a way out of it for now Becca sighed and took the folder he was still holding out for her. "Fine! So where am I heading to, L.A. or New York."</p><p>	"Lima... Ohio." Nash said with a grin.</p><p>	Becca felt her jaw slide open. "Fuck! You can't be serious." Not that little back water town where her parents had met. God why are you punishing me?, she silently asked her parents as she counted to ten before she told Nash where he could stick the papers.</p><p>	Nolan sighed, "The Berry &amp; Berry Law Firm have handled your parents estate since they first started working for us. When you were added to the payroll your parents started filing wills with us and them before each assignment. Your Uncle and his family still live there to you know."</p><p>	"I haven't seen my uncle since I was nine years old at his wife's funeral. Before that I think I only saw him maybe four or five times." It had been eight years since Aunt Elizabeth's funeral, she remembered she had died from cancer but couldn't remember what type. Becca knew she had a cousin a year younger than she was but all she really remembered about him was the way he had silently cried and held on to his dads hand during his moms funeral. "Oh hell, if I can convince a French aristocrat that I'm a Danish Princess I should be able to convince Uncle Burt I'm a typical teenager."</p><p>                                         * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	A week later Rebecca Smith was shaking her head as she road her black and silver 1946 Harley-Davidson knucklehead through downtown Lima, Ohio and trying not to think of it as a cowtown. The trip from DC had only taken a little over 6hrs, mostly because she had been running 100mph for most of the 500 mile trip, but it had taken a week to get her stuff together from her apartment and the agency ready to be shipped. Pulling up to a charming local coffee shop named the Lima Bean, okay even she had to grin at that, she pulled out her GPS and looked up the address for Berry &amp; Berry's office. After figuring that out she got stopped by two older men asking about her motorcycle and spent a half hour talking about her baby. As soon as she had gotten her license two years ago her dad had bought the thing for her. It hadn't been much more than a frame back then and the two of them had spent a year restoring it so she never minded talking to people about it.</p><p>	After leaving the Lima Bean she rode about ten minutes east to a very nice neighborhood where she was surprised to find not an office but a two story house. Since she had called to let them know she was heading their way the minute she turned off the motor the door opened and a she was introduced to Hiram and Leroy Berry. What she had assumed was a family run business had turned out to be right, just not what she had thought as the taller, and obviously Jewish if his nose was any indication, of the two Hiram, introduced the shorter African American man, Leroy, as his husband. Then she was surprised to learn that her mother had went to school with Leroy and that was why her parents had trusted them with the truth about their occupation. "Sorry," she said after listening to what they knew. "I'm just shocked they explained everything to you. Does Uncle Burt know?"</p><p>	Hiram sat back, "To tell the truth we were surprised to."</p><p>	Leroy kicked his husbands foot. "Stop it. Belinda was one of my closest friends in school. It certainly wasn't easy being not only black by gay as well, dear god I thought I'd never live to get my diploma." taking a sip of the tea they had made for her. "Bee Bee," his nickname for her mother, "stood by me the whole way, defending me every chance she got. I swear if I was straight I would have married that woman and lived happily ever after."</p><p>	"Thank god you're not." Hiram grinned at Leroy who grinned back at him. "And I have no idea what your Uncle knows but I can't see your mother lying to him either. Despite the age difference they used to be very close."</p><p>	"Well I'm just glad to have at least two people to talk to if I need to, even if you are on retainer." laughing.</p><p>	Leroy watched the girl in front of them, she looked a lot like her mother had in high school but with more leather. Rebecca had her mothers blue eyes and thin figure, but if he had to guess she was more muscular, and had her fathers dark hair. Over the years Bee Bee had bragged so much about her daughters accomplishments that he knew the way she had grown up and what she was capable of. Bee Bee had laughed telling him about the first time that Rebecca had won a fight, she had only been 12 years old and ended up breaking the guys leg and fracturing his jaw. Leroy had been appalled when he found out the man she had been fighting had been twice her age, but Bee Bee had just said that’s what they taught her to do. That at least they knew she could protect herself if she needed to. </p><p>       While he and Hiram had been sending their daughter to dance classes, acting schools and voice lessons, Bee Bee had Rebecca in martial arts and weapons classes. He never asked about the things Belinda and her husband did, he’d watched enough Bond films to know how it worked. He knew they had probably killed people for their country and he hated to think of their daughter doing the same, dear god she was only a few months older than Rachel was. Having her sitting in front of him now, knowing how her parents had been killed and that she had nearly joined them broke his heart. "Rebecca... I'm so sorry about your parents, they were very good people and just know that Hiram and I will be here for anything that you need."</p><p>	Looking at him she saw he was barely holding in tears, "Thank you. John and Belinda were one of a kind that's for sure." finishing the drink and silently wishing it was scotch before continuing. "I know a lot of people didn't approve of how they raised me. That's why I'm here, our old boss loved the idea of putting me in the field but he died four months ago and his replacement doesn't. He put me on hiatus until I turn 21, then I can go back to work. And don't give me that look." she figured they thought she was there to start over. "I love my job and I'm good at it. Trust me, people like me keep this country safe. It's what I was taught to do and it's all I know."</p><p>	Leroy set his glass down, "You're right," giving a short laugh, "your mother and I argued quite a lot about what they were teaching you. But..." holding up his hand when she started to say something. "You're seventeen almost eighteen years old, you don't need our approval. It's your life Rebecca but don't you think after living through what you did, the way you lost your parents, that maybe some time off would be good for you. Get to see another side of being a teenager."</p><p>	Becca understood where he was coming from even if she didn’t agree. "What I need is to beat someone until they bleed to get the aggression out." they both cringed. "Besides I don't think most teenagers keep a body count so I doubt I'd fit in much." looking down she missed the horrified look that passed between them. "So what do I need to sign so I can go see how the house is." changing the subject.</p><p>	Hiram got up to get the file while Leroy excused himself to get more drinks for them. Becca got up looking at the mantle over the fireplace, there were a dozen different pictures of a dark haired girl growing up. The one around eight or nine years old in a ballet class was her favorite, another holding up a first place trophy for dance, then there were other trophies for singing competitions and acting classes. Hiram came back first and saw her looking, "That's our daughter Rachel, she'll be a senior at William McKinley High School this year."</p><p>	Becca turned around, "Nice trophies, she must be good." she'd had her share of those classes too so she knew how good their daughter had to be to get them.</p><p>	"We like to think so." Leroy told her as he rejoined them. "She's out little star. In fact you'll have to meet her when she gets back next week. Every summer she helps to coach kids at the acting camp she went to when she was little. Rachel is only a few months younger than you and she and your cousin Kurt are good friends."</p><p>	"On most days anyway." Hiram laughed. "Oh do you even know that Burt remarried last year?"</p><p>	That surprised Becca, "No, no I didn't. Good for Uncle Burt." she was really was happy for him. Belinda had often told her how much Burt had loved his first wife and that she wished she could have been there for him more after Aunt Elizabeth died but work had always gotten in the way.</p><p>	"Her name is Carol and her son Finn is dating our Rachel." Hiram added.</p><p>	"On most days anyways." Leroy copied his husband with a grin. "Really I can't keep up with who's dating who in that glee club of theirs."</p><p>	"Sounds like fun to me." Becca smiled at the idea of a glee club. Sitting back down they had her signing documents for the next hour while they told stories about how her parents met. She knew her parents had several properties but not as many as they had listed. Leroy told her that they leased several of them to the agency they had worked for as safe houses, a fact she tucked away to use later on. She wasn't above blackmail if it came to that. There was the apartment in DC and the house here in Lima, the estate in Los Angeles, the apartment in New York, a beach house on a 16 acre private island in the Bahamas that came with it's own yacht, as well as the chateau outside of Paris and a few others that she didn't take the time to read. She hadn't know about the houses in Germany, Italy, Dubai and Egypt that the office was using or the properties in Miami, New Orleans, or Seattle. Those combined with the bank accounts and investments pretty much had her set and that didn't include her own money. Becca figured if she didn't go back to work she could just travel the world for the rest of her life.</p><p>	"When we got the call from your company we went ahead and hired a cleaning crew to clean up the house. So it's ready for you to move in." Hiram told her as she signed the last document.</p><p>	"Thanks, both of you. You've handled everything perfectly and I hope you'll want to continue as my attorneys." she said standing up.</p><p>	Leroy got up with her. "Of course we will."</p><p>	Hiram followed, "You might want to consider hiring an accountant to keep up with all of this though. We've done our best but now that everything is in your name it might be easier for you."</p><p>	Becca shook both their hands, "Finding someone I trust will be the tricky part." sighing as Leroy opened the door for her. "I'll come by in a few days to let you know what I plan to do next if that's okay."</p><p>	"You have both our numbers, just give us a call to make sure we're not in court." Hiram added.</p><p>	With that done she decided to drive by the house before tracking down her Uncle. It wasn't that far from the Berry's maybe two or three miles farther east. Sure it was a nice place on a three acre lot so it was private but it was still in a neighborhood and the people outside stared as the Harley drove by. She opened the gate and garage with the remote that Leroy had given her and saw her mothers 2000 Ford Focus was still sitting there. "That'll come in handy when it starts to snow." she said to herself. She didn't know what she was going to do but she was going to take her time figuring it out and she didn't plan on riding the bike in the snow.<br/>

Dropping her bag on the couch she took a minute to look around the house trying to remember the lay out. It was two stories and had 4 bedrooms and 4 baths as well as an office but the best part was the basement. The cleaning crew had done a beautiful job getting it cleaned up since no one had lived there in ten years, then again her parents did have someone out twice a year just in case they needed to come back on short notice. "I'm definitely going to have to go shopping." she said out loud as she looked in the kitchen.</p><p> It was a little strange to think that there was no one there to answer anymore as she headed upstairs and opened the master suite and sat on her parents bed. She'd never admit it out loud to anyone but here in the quiet empty house it was alright, "I miss you guys so much, the only connection I have to you they took away from me. You taught me to how to do a job they won't let me do and now I'm stuck here by myself." You're not alone baby, she could almost hear Belinda’s voice in her ear. "I barely remember Uncle Burt and he's got a new wife, he doesn't need me butting in." You'll never know until you try, John would tell her. </p><p>	After checking the other bedrooms which were exactly the same as the last time she was there she grabbed the keys to the car then went out to the garage to check it out. After checking the fluids she was happy to see it was in good shape and tried to start it, jumping a little when it started on the first turn. Apparently the cleaners had been taking care of it as well she guessed. Pulling out of the driveway she headed to the closest gas station to fill it up then made her way to Hummel Tire &amp; Lube by memory. It was bigger than she remembered, then she realized they must have bought the lot next door and expanded sometime in the last few years. Turning off the motor and stepping out her gaze was drawn to a mechanic on her right. He was wearing a beat up pair of overalls and his butt was swinging to some song in his head. When he turned to her she smiled, Kurt hadn't changed that much at all. Sure he was older and taller, taller than she was she'd bet, but he still had those amazing glaz eyes and a welcoming smile.</p><p>	"Welcome to Hummel Tire how can I help you?" He asked as he came over.</p><p>	She wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her, after all the last time they had seen each other he had been eight years old. "I'm looking for Burt Hummel is he around?"</p><p>	Kurt wiped his hands on the rag from his back pocket trying to figure out where he had seen her before. It wasn't from school, he maybe gay but he would have remembered her, plus her outfit was to die for. But something was telling him he knew her, he just couldn't figure out how yet. "Dads in the office," pointing to the man behind the glass wall. "Is there anything I can do, she sounded good when you pulled up." moving closer to the car.</p><p>	Becca smiled, "Well she hasn't been driven in the last eight years that I know of but somebody kept up the maintenance cause she started right up. If you've got the time could you just give it a once over, make sure everything's tight while I talk to Burt?"</p><p>	"Sure no problem, I just finished the last oil change for the day so I'm free." the more cars he took care of the more money he could save up for college or clothes, whatever he decided he needed most. With his senior year starting in a few weeks he figured it would be clothes first, he still had time to save for New York. He'd been working at the shop full time all summer so he could splurge a little. Mercedes would be back from her grandparents next week so they would have time to hit the mall before classes started.</p><p>	"Thanks," Becca tossed him the keys, which he caught, and headed for the office. The first thing she noticed was that Uncle Burt was bald, well almost, and from the collection of baseball halls lining the wall she had an idea why. He was sitting at his desk smiling as he talked on the phone, hopefully talking to his wife since he ended the call with, 'Love you too.'. "Sorry is this a bad time." she asked with a grin as he hung up.</p><p>	Burt Hummel was having a great day. Carol had left for an early shift at the hospital so he had managed to sneak out before Kurt got up to have a breakfast burrito at a local restaurant, something they and his doctor would frown upon if they knew. After his heart attack last year both Kurt and Carol monitored his diet with a fine tooth comb, so what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. It wasn't like he was doing it everyday, he was lucky to get something once a month. Business had been picking up all summer and he gave Kurt and Finn props for that, the customers loved the two of them. People never gave Kurt enough credit, the boy had been coming with him to the shop for the last eight years, ever since his mothers death. At first it was just so Burt could keep an eye on him since he never though Kurt would want to work with him but he had taken to cars like a duck takes to water. He’d had his mechanic’s license since he was 15 and had been working at the shop every summer since. Finn, his recently added step-son, hadn't known a spark plug from an alternator when they had first met but now he could change oil and tires almost as fast a Kurt. The two had even challenged each other to see who was fastest, Finn had even won... once. Working with his boys was always something he loved to see.</p><p>	After Carol called, to make sure he and Kurt would be home for dinner, he turned around to see his sister standing next to the door. It took him a second to realize that it couldn't be Belinda, she would be his age while this girl looked around Kurt’s. Standing up he just stared at the younger version of his sister, "Rebecca?" he asked and saw her eyes light up.</p><p>	"It's good to see you Uncle Burt." Before she finished the sentence he had her in his arms lifting her off her feet laughing. "I can't believe you recognized me."</p><p>	Burt set her down holding her at arms length as he studied her face. "How could I not, you're the spitting image of your mother at your age." ruffling her hair, "Just darker hair. It's so good to see you honey." sobering up a little as he saw her eyes darken, something she and Kurt had inherited from his side of the family. "So... your parents?"</p><p>	Becca knew that Nash hadn't call her mothers family. After reading a copy of their will it had specifically stated that Belinda wanted her daughter to be the one to tell her family. At least her father had been an only child and both of his parents had already passed on so it was just Burt and his parents, she didn't even know if her grandparents were still alive. "Can we sit." she asked pointing to the couch and he took her hand leading her there.</p><p>	Burt rubbed his head knowing this wasn't going to be good. "I've been expecting this since the day she joined the Bureau." She and her husband had met in their first year at the police academy here in Lima and had both been recruited by the government organization after they graduated. Burt still had no idea what had put them on the organizations watch list but they had. Belinda was six years older than he was so they had been full agents by the time he had married Elizabeth. The longest time they had been together after that had been when she and John had taken a year off while she had been pregnant with Rebecca and had bought a house a few blocks from the new house he and Carol had moved into before they had gotten married.</p><p>	Becca raised her eyebrow, "So you do know what they did. That'll make things easier."</p><p>	Burt nodded, "I knew, but nobody else does." sitting back he saw Kurt looking over a familiar Ford. "Linda wanted at least one person in the family to know but we both agreed not to tell our parents." He had been terrified for her and John and when Rebecca was born, he had done everything beside petition the court to keep their daughter out of that life. But Linda had insisted that her daughter would be fine. "When?" he didn't need to elaborate.</p><p>	"The end of February this year."</p><p>	Burt stood up, "Jesus! And nobody bothered to let her family know for five months." god damn it. "I take it our mother doesn't know either." rubbing his head when she shook her head.</p><p>	"I'm sorry, it's was in mom's will for them not to tell anyone. She wanted me to do it in person." Thanks for that mom, she thought as he stared at her.</p><p>	"And it took you five months to do that." Burt was slightly annoyed with her. "God what did your parents teach you."</p><p>	Becca stood up too, "You maybe my Uncle but don't ever question how they raised me. And the reason I didn't get here sooner is because I spent three months in the hospital and two in therapy."</p><p>	That stopped Burt, she really did remind him of his sister. "What?"</p><p>	Becca sighed and sat back down, waiting for Burt to join her, "Did you know that I went to work with them?" he nodded. "We were in Columbia, don't ask me specifics it's classified, but what I can tell you is we were tracking a cartel."</p><p>	"Jesus Christ." Burt sighed, he couldn't believe they had dragged their kid into that.</p><p>	"The leader set a trap, John was shot first then mom. She managed to take out a few of them while I went after the leader. He got lucky and put three bullets in me and I... well let’s just say I did my job."	</p><p>	Burt was speechless, he knew what they did but the thought of the sweet caring sister he knew killing anyone was impossible for him. "They both died?" he had to ask.</p><p>	"Both of them." she nodded. "I died twice on the table but they were able to bring me back. It took three months before I was able to start therapy and two to get back in shape. Last week the new director told me I wasn't allowed to go back in the field until I turn 21. That's also when I got a copy of their wills and found out that you didn't know yet." she put her hand over her uncles. "If I had known I would have contacted you sooner. I'm sorry I have to do it now but since I had to come back here to finalize all the paperwork for the lawyers I figured I'd tell you in person, instead of over the phone." he looked up at her and she could see he was holding back a few tears. "You know what I do... what I did for a living so if you don't want me around..." </p><p>	Burt grabbed her hand, "Don't even think that Rebecca. You are family and you will always be welcome no matter what, okay."</p><p>	"Thank you." She smiled as he wiped his face and stood up. "Mr and Mr Berry told me you remarried. I'm really happy for you. Besides the hair you look good." she joked trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>	Burt turned to her, "Hey watch it kid, I used to change your diapers. As many times as you’ve peed on me I deserve a little respect." making her laugh. "I didn't know Hiram and Leroy were still acting as their lawyers but it makes sense, Linda and Leroy always were close friends. And Carol and I will be celebrating our first anniversary in October. Kurt and I had been on our own for so long that meeting her was like a gift, we just clicked." shrugging, he never was good with emotions. "Kurt!" looking through the window. "He didn't recognize you did he?"</p><p>	Becca shook her head, "I didn't expect him too, the last time we saw each other was Aunt Elizabeth’s funeral and that wasn't exactly a pleasant experience."</p><p>	Burt looked down, "No, that it wasn't," sighing loudly. "But you're here now, that's all that matters. How long are you staying?"</p><p>	"No idea," she admitted. "But I'm not in any hurry to leave, I just got in town today. I met with the Berry's to sign all the papers then dropped my shit at the house before coming over here." She hated to admit it but it was nice to know Burt wanted her stay for a while. "This place is bigger than I remember so you must be doing something right."</p><p>	Burt laughed, for now he'd just focus on being glad to see her. Later on he would grieve for his big sister, though he hadn't seen or heard from her in over a year so there wasn't much to grieve for, he thought sadly. They had been so close growing up but after Belinda joined the Bureau it was like he had lost her then and there. "If you're staying then it's a good thing I kept the car in running order isn't it."</p><p>	"You did?" Of course he did, the man was a hell of a mechanic as her mom used to say, "In that case thank you very much." standing up to give him a awkward hug. "That will save me from freezing my ass off on my bike in a few months anyway."  </p><p>	"Bike! What kind of bike do you have?" Kurt asked coming in to see his dad hugging the girl.</p><p>	Becca stepped back from Burt as he looked between the cousins. "1946 Harley Knucklehead."</p><p>	Kurt whistled, not a lot of people knew it but he had wanted a motorcycle for years but his dad would never let him have one. "That's a nice bike, that explains the leather I guess."</p><p>	"Kurt!" Burt started.</p><p>	"Dad I'm sorry but that's a Muubaa jacket, like Kim Kardashian wears." Kurt knew that the style she had on had to have cost at least 500 dollars.</p><p>	"You know your designers. Maybe I'll have someone to shop with after all Uncle Burt." she laughed at the older mans look of horror. </p><p>	"Wait, Uncle Burt?" it took a second for that to register but when it did BAM, Kurt’s eye got huge and he literally bounced in place. "Rebecca? Oohh my Gaga. I can't believe I didn't recognize you," he would have rushed her but he still had grease on his hands and there was no way he was touching that jacket. "You look just like the picture of your mom that dad has over the fireplace. I can't believe you're here, where's Aunt Linda and Uncle John?"</p><p>	Burt put his arm around his son, "Kurt, Rebecca bought some bad news."</p><p>	"Oh no," Kurt looked at his cousin, getting a tightening in his stomach.</p><p>	"My parents died a few months ago and I was hurt pretty bad," she told him and saw Burt look a little worried. "Car accident." </p><p>	Kurt forgot about the grease and went to hug her. "I'm so sorry Rebecca," taking her hand. "I know how hard it was when my mom died and then I almost lost dad to a heart attack last year. I'm so glad you came home, are you going to be staying with us?"</p><p>	She couldn't remember Kurt being so emotional but then the kid practically screamed gay, which was fine with her, at least he could appreciate her fondness for designers. "Thanks, but I have mom and dads old house. It's been held in trust for me or something."</p><p>	Kurt looked a little confused, "How can you do that, aren't you like only a year older than me?"</p><p>	"Eight months older," Burt smiled at his son, "but he does bring up a good point. You are still under age."</p><p>	Okay so maybe Nash had a point with all his paperwork, "Per their wills, mom and dad had me emancipated if anything happened to them. As far as the government is concerned I'm a legal adult, I just can't buy booze." or work for the agency she thought but was glad to see Kurt laugh.</p><p>	"Well I know there's no food in the place so why don't you join us for dinner tonight. I'm sure Carol and Finn would love to meet you." Burt told her putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.</p><p>	"Oh please come," Kurt begged, "I have to know where you got that Muudaa. Alexander McQueen and I have a love, hate relationship."</p><p>	Becca laughed, "Oh really."</p><p>	"Oh yeah," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I love his clothes and hate that I can't afford them." causing Becca to laugh.</p><p>	Becca took Kurt’s arm, "My dear cousin, I do believe you and I are going to get a long famously." Kissing his cheek. "I got the jacket last year in London but the rest of my things should be delivered tomorrow and I bet you'll love the things I bought in Paris."</p><p>	"London and Paris as in cities in Ohio or..."</p><p> 	"As in England and France. Actually..." biting her lip as she studied him. "With your shoulders you might be able to raid a few of my older jackets. There's probably a few McQueen’s in there too."</p><p>	Burt caught Kurt as his knees gave out, "I think you just made BFF status. They still say that don't they?" Looking at the clock. "It's close enough to closing time that I think we can sneak out a little early. I'll just ask Charlie to lock up for me, sit down and breathe before you pass out son." chuckling as Kurt started fanning himself. Burt hated the saying but sometime his son really could be a drama queen.</p><p>	Kurt watched him leave then turned to Rebecca, "I really am sorry about your parents, you said you were hurt to, are you okay now?" sitting in his dads desk chair.</p><p>	"I'm getting there, it just took some time. There was shoulder damage and they had to remove a small section of my large intestine plus I had some chest trauma. I got lucky and after three months in the hospital and two of physical therapy I'm good as new. Just don't pull a Houdini and hit me in the chest yet." That was close enough to the truth for her, he didn't need to know the bullet had hit her scapula or that the chest trauma had been a collapsed lung thanks to a bullet wound that had required surgery and two weeks attached to a chest tube. She really had gotten lucky though, the bastard had been a lousy shot and her doctor had given her a 98% lung function after her three month stay.</p><p>	"Gaga you must have been going stir crazy." Kurt shook his head.</p><p>	"Let's just say the punching bag at the gym took a lot of punishment once I felt better." Gaga must be his version of ‘oh god’ she realized.</p><p>	Burt came in telling them they could leave, with Kurt riding with Rebecca to show her the way to the new house. She had been surprised to see it was in the same neighborhood as hers, only a few blocks away but where the houses were closer together. Like hers it was two stories but where hers was brick and modern theirs looked like an old farm house only nicer. It even had a white picked fence.</p><p>	"Burt, is that you?" a female voice called from the kitchen. "That was quicker than I expected I just put the fish in the oven. Oh sorry, I didn't know we had company." the short haired blonde woman stopped as she came around the corner to see the three of them. Only Kurt side stepped them saying he was headed to the bathroom to get clean up.</p><p>	What struck Becca first was the welcoming smile the older woman had and the way her eyes had lit up when she saw Burt. Looking at her Uncle she saw the same from him and grinned. Anyone looking could see how much these two cared about each other as Burt stepped forward and kissed her quickly. "Carol honey, this is my niece Rebecca. I had no idea she was coming or I would have told you."</p><p>	Becca grinned watching the two, "I think I walked into his office as he was hanging up with you earlier. I hope my being here isn't an intrude..."</p><p>	She didn't get to finish before Carol stepped forward and was hugging her. "It's no intrusion at all. It's so nice to finally meet you." Carol said stepping back.</p><p>	"She sure surprised me, that's for sure." Burt told his wife. "I turned around and thought I was seeing my sister."</p><p>	Kurt came around the corner wiping his clean hands on a towel. "Yeah I didn't recognize her at all, it's been so long. It's great to see her but unfortunately Rebecca brought bad news."</p><p>	Carol looked at Burt suddenly worried. The only things she knew about his sister was that she was older than he was and had joined some government service after graduating from the police academy. That and Burt hadn't heard from her in years. "Oh no..." covering her mouth.</p><p>	Burt took his hat off and rubbed his head, "There was an accident back in February."</p><p>	Becca could tell he wasn't sure what to say and took over, apparently lying didn't run in the family. "A car accident, both my parents were killed instantly and I spent a few months in the hospital."</p><p>	"Oh dear god, Honey I am sorry. Burt are you okay?" she asked taking Burt’s hand.</p><p>	Burt wasn't sure how he felt right then but nodded, "I'm okay Carol, it's been a long time since I had any contact with Belinda. With her job honestly this wasn't a shock. When I stopped hearing from her at all last year I kind knew something was up then." Looking up at her daughter. "Right now I just want to focus on Rebecca."</p><p>	"Of course," the nurse and mother in her kicked in and Carol came forward to take Rebecca’s arm leading her to the couch. "How are you feeling? How did you even get to town without anyone knowing?"</p><p>	"I'm fine." Becca had to smile, Carol reminded her of a nanny she had when they lived in London when she was eight. Pamela had been more of the maternal type than Belinda ever had, making sure she got to school on time, telling her bedtime stories and making her lunches. Belinda, on the other hand, had taught her how to hot wire cars, how to shoot and defend herself. "I got a clean bill of health, physical and mental a month ago." she shrugged when Burt looked at her. "The... insurance company made me see a shrink." he nodded getting her reference. "It took a few months of physical therapy before I was up to traveling but I had to come here to finish the legal paper work so..." turning to Kurt. "Your friend Rachel's fathers are handling their estate."</p><p>	"I wouldn't call Rachel a friend, more of a frenemy that I have to tolerate." Kurt joked. Then he caught what she had said. "Estate?" Kurt felt bad afterwards but he laughed. "It's Lima how big could it be."</p><p>	"Kurt!" Burt smacked his shoulder. "I'm sure Rebecca doesn't need to be cross examined right now."</p><p>	Becca surprised all of them by laughing loud and hard. "Trust me I learned interrogation techniques from the best, I doubt Kurt could get my shoe size out of me."</p><p>	Kurt huffed, "I can be tricky when I need to be, and a seven I'm guessing." He added with a smirk as he crossed his arms.</p><p>	"You are good." she smiled. "And the house here isn't the only thing I inherited. There's also a house in LA and an apartment in New York."</p><p>	"New York! Are you kidding me?" Kurt practically jumped out of his skin. "You have a place in New York? That is so cool. NYADA's where I want to go to college."</p><p>	"NYADA wow, that's a good school. Are you going for music or acting?" Becca was impressed and hoped Kurt got what he wanted. If not she had a few people she could call to help out.</p><p>	"Both." came three voices at the same time.</p><p>	Something started beeping in the kitchen and Carol ran off to check that and Kurt went to change clothes, mumbling something about bad first impressions as he went. Burt watched his son leave with a smile then sat down next to her. "I'm glad you're here Rebecca. I think getting a fresh start will be good for you. Even if it's just for a little while." she raised her eyebrow the same way her mother used to. "I'm not dumb enough to think it will be permanent. From what it sounds like Belinda and John were pretty successful."</p><p>	"Pretty much," Becca relaxed leaning back in the couch. "John was lucky as hell at the casinos in Europe. He'd walk in with a couple grand and walk out with an easy million."</p><p>	"Million..." Burt whistled, he knew they had to have had money but damn.</p><p>	"He'd use that to make investments. Belinda used to say he could turn a rock into a diamond just by looking at it."</p><p>	Burt leaned his arm on the couch and looked at her. "Why do you do that? Call them Belinda and John and not mom and dad?"</p><p>	"Force of habit," she shrugged. "after a few years sometimes on assignment as I got older I would be a sister and not daughter so it was just easier that way."</p><p>	Burt shook his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about that but..."</p><p>	"I'll try to remember to call them mom and dad if it's a problem."</p><p>	"It's not a problem," Burt sighed. "It's just different. I know I should feel more upset that my sister died but its been so long since I had heard from her more than twice a year, I feel like I lost her years ago." he smiled as he took her hand. "I'm just happy to have you here for however long that is."</p><p>	"Can I ask you something?" she asked.</p><p>	"Anything honey."</p><p>	"Your parents, my grandparents. You said earlier that nobody called your mom but you didn't mention your dad." when he looked confused she explained. "I don't even know if they're still alive or where they're at. For that matter have I ever met them, I only remember seeing them at the funeral. I don't really know anything about them besides the fact that Grandpa was a mechanic, which I take it is how you learned." he smiled and nodded. "And that Grandma Nina taught kindergarten and gave piano lessons."</p><p>	"Yes to all of that." Burt agreed with her. "I can't believe your mom hasn't... didn't tell you more than that. Your grandfather opened the shop about 40 years ago and I took over after Elizabeth died. I think my dad knew I needed something to focus on so he turned it over to me. Then he and mom retired and moved to Florida a year later when he realized I wasn't going to bankrupt the business." he added with a grin.</p><p>	"So they what, play shuffle board and go to the beach." she laughed.</p><p>	"Nooo,” Burt laughed with her, “I think my mother would die of boredom if she had to play shuffle board. Unfortunately dad passed three years ago from a heart attack." rubbing his head. "Guess it runs in the family."</p><p>	"Oh we will be talking about that later but from the looks of it Kurt and your wife are taking good care of you." she gave him a look and he ducked his head. There was a story there but she would figure that out later.</p><p>	"They do, and more. Now what can I tell you about your grandma Nina." rolling his eyes. "Well she may be retired but she works part time at a pre-school and is the head of her own red hat club." holding his hand at her look, "I have no idea how it works so don't ask but she has a lot of fun going places all the time with her group. In fact they just got back from a gambling trip to Alabama. She told me she won a thousand dollars so it was a good trip for her."</p><p>	"That sound familiar." she said as Carol came around the corner telling them that dinner was ready.</p><p>	"Where's Finn?" Burt asked as they got up.</p><p>	"Somewhere, hopefully, not getting into trouble with Puck." she laughed. "He called to tell me he would be late tonight just before you got home. So we have plenty of food Rebecca and you are more than welcome to it. I always have to make a large amount for Finn, I swear that boy has a hollow leg." when Burt and Becca got closer she added. "I hope you like salmon."</p><p>	"I love it! There's this little restaurant on the Rue de Abbesses in Paris that has the best sea bass I have ever eaten. It took a lot of charm but I finally managed to get the recipe from one of the cuisiniers son, he had a crush on me." she added with a wink at Carol as they sat down just in time for Kurt to join them looking much more comfortable in a pair of black skinny jeans and a green top.</p><p>	"When were you in Paris? What was it like? Tell me everything? Did you get to see the Eiffel Tower? What about the fashions?" he said firing off questions as they started passing the plates around.</p><p>	Taking a helping of a green bean dish then reaching for the sautéed salmon, "You mean the Triangle d'Or? You would love it, it's where the best haute couture shops are located. Everything from Prada and Dior to Chanel and Christian LaCroix." Kurt looked ready to swoon. "Ma mere aime faire du shopping la-has."</p><p>	Kurt dropped his fork, "You speak French?"</p><p>	"Oui, French, Spanish, Mandarin, German, Russian, Portuguese, Hindi and Arabic. Plus I can manage to get directions in Japan, if I'm careful." she wasn't bragging just stating facts.</p><p>	Carol however was completely impressed. "Wow that's quite a list, you must get straight A's in school. Your parents must have been so proud of you. Have you lived in all of those places? I know your parents work in the government but I'm not sure how."</p><p>	That was an easy cover for her since they had used it all the time. "They both worked with the Diplomatic Service so we traveled a lot. A year here a year there, so it was pretty easy to learn the native tongues. We lived in England for two years when I was 8 and Paris for three just after I turned 13. They own houses in both countries..." stopping for a second. "I guess I own them now." Kurt choked and grabbed his glass of water, "You okay coz?"</p><p>	"You own a house in Paris and New York?" rubbing his face with his napkin.</p><p>	"Actually the one in New York is a four bedroom penthouse." Rebecca smirked. Oh she and Kurt were going to get along perfectly.</p><p>	"Rebecca stop trying to choke Kurt to death." Burt couldn't help but laugh after Kurt nearly fell out of the chair. "Kurt let's just say your cousin is very well off."</p><p>	"How well off?" he managed to duck as Burt went to smack him again. "I'm just asking."<br/>
To Carol's shock Rebecca laughed. "I'll give you a list later." winking at him.</p><p>	The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly with everyone getting to know each other. She found out that Burt had met Carol at a PTA meeting and that Kurt had introduce them because he'd had a crush on Carols son Finn. Kurt had blushed, "It was a stupid crush. Trust me we're better off as step-brothers. His lack of knowing what a clothes hanger is proof of that." Then launched into telling her about the glee club at school and about his friends and Finn, who he referred to as Frankenteen when Carol and Burt weren't around.</p><p>	Becca got more information about Burt’s heart attack when Carol told her she was a nurse at the hospital he had been in. She had raised an eyebrow when she found out he had been in a coma for days and that the doctors hadn't been sure if he would make it. "But I did!" he had added quickly.</p><p>	Omitting a lot of details she told them about the places she had lived over the years and that she had loved getting to know the different cultures in each country. She and her parents had been what the agency called long term assets, meaning that they were the data collectors until it was time to act. It was why they had wanted her with them, it had been easy for her to get to know the children of the people they were sent to look into making it easy for her parent to become friends with theirs. It had worked perfectly for so long and now it was all gone she thought sadly.</p><p>	Just before 10 the front door opened and she immediately got the Frankenteen reference when Finn walked in. The boy was tall and cute, in the boy next door kinda way, but honestly she was glad that Kurt had grown out of the infatuation. The fact that he walked into a chair when he saw her hadn't helped either. "Finn close your mouth you'll draw flies." Kurt told him as the taller boy blinked.</p><p>	"What?" he turned to Kurt then back to the dark haired girl wearing the tightest leather pants he had ever seen. "I'm sorry, who are you?"</p><p>	Burt came around the corner, "Finn that is Rebecca, she's my niece."</p><p>	"You have a niece?" he asked.</p><p>	Okay cute but not that bright, Becca thought as she got up and came over to shake his hand. "Just call me Becca, my mother was Burt’s older sister. It's nice to meet you Finn."</p><p>	He perked up like someone had hit him with a cattle prod. "Oh yeah I forgot you have sister. That's cool, you here to see Burt, welcome to Lima." looking over at his mom who was trying not to laugh at him. "Sorry," looking at her eyes, "You know you and Kurt have almost the same eyes." She cocked her head at Kurt. "I mean not that I... That is..."</p><p>	"Calm down before you have a stroke." she said patting his hand before turning back to the room. "Carol thank you for a lovely dinner but I've had a long drive and I think I better get home before I crash."</p><p>	"Do you really have to go?" Kurt asked.</p><p>	"Yeah I think sleep is catching up." trying to cover a yawn unsuccessfully.</p><p>	Carol came over, "I'm sure you have a lot to do but you're more than welcome here anytime."</p><p>	"And I don't want you hiding out at that house okay." Burt told as he hugged her. "Until you get food in there I expect you here for meals."</p><p>	"I'll try me best," she assured him with a hug. "I have a delivery truck showing up tomorrow with some of my things but how about I take you all out to dinner tomorrow night. It'll give me a chance to get to know the town."</p><p>	"I'm not working at the shop tomorrow, do you need any help unpacking?" Kurt asked. </p><p>	"Take him up on it," Finn said from behind her. "He practically decorated this place plus he put together mom and Burt's wedding on his own and it was really nice."</p><p>	"Why thank you Finn." Kurt batted his eyes at him teasingly.</p><p>	"No problem dude." slapping Kurt’s shoulder. "Hey mom you have any left overs, Puck and I forgot to get dinner. Nice to meet you Becca." heading for the kitchen.</p><p>	Carol shook her head. "I give up!" throwing her hands in the air. "Don't be a stranger honey." she squeezed Rebecca's hand before following her son. The last thing Rebecca heard was Carol's "Finn drop the frozen pizza now." </p><p>	Turning to Kurt, "If you really have the time I'd love the help. I don't have much but it would give us a chance to get to know each other better. If you're sure you're dad doesn't need you."</p><p>	Burt chuckled at Kurt’s excitement. "Na, he's got the day off so he can do whatever he wants to do."</p><p>	"And I want to check out that closet you told me about. You said you lived a few blocks from here, were exactly." She gave him the address and his jaw dropped. "The brick one with the iron fence. I always wanted a chance to see the inside, that place is huge. Oh my Gaga just the seeing the outside has given me so many ideas." Turning to his dad, ”How could you not tell me my aunt and uncle owned it?” </p><p>	"Go easy on her kiddo, we want to keep her in town you know." Burt pulled Kurt back with a grin. "And I didn’t tell you be because you would have used it as a club house.” Grinning at his son’s glare then turning to his niece. “You I'll see tomorrow." giving her a quick hug. "Drive safe."</p><p>	"I driven the Stelvio Pass in Italy, I think I can manage eight blocks." grabbing her jacket from Kurt who had then been wearing it half the night. She was right, most of her things would probably fit him and look good. "I'll see ya tomorrow cuz," lightly punching his shoulder. "I'm up early so show up whenever," heading for the door she stopped and turned back to Kurt. "And bring coffee, I don't have any at the house yet so épicerie est sur la liste des taches a faire."</p><p>	Kurt smiled at his dads confused face, "I'll make sure to leave time for grocery shopping. Bonne nuit jusqu'a demain." bowing slightly.</p><p>	"Good night everyone. Oh and Kurt the gate code is 8675309." she called out as she headed to her car. </p><p>	"You're kidding right," he laughed.</p><p>	"Nope, it was my dads favorite 80's song." getting in the car she honked as she backed out. "Well that went better than I thought it would." she thought as she hit the street. Out of all the outcomes she had considered that warm of a welcome hadn't been one of them. Carol was a sweetheart that obviously adored her Uncle and he her. From what little she had seen of Finn and what they had told her he seemed nice enough but was kind slow, not stupid just careful about what he says. He reminded her a little bit of a puppy.</p><p>	Then there was Kurt, if nothing else she was glad for the chance to get to know him. They had a lot in common, both actors in a way They both loved fashion and he had went into great detail about his fashion hunts for bargains after dinner. Talking to him she had just relaxed and had fun and she couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Maybe Uncle Burt was right and she didn't know much about being a regular teenager. Pulling into the gate she decided to just go with it, so what if she didn't have a clue what to do, at least she had the feeling of family again. They may not have been typical parents but they had been her family and she had missed that since they died. Being around Burt and Kurt had made that ache lessen slightly. </p><p>	Dropping the keys on the entry way table she made her way to the basement. To most people when they walked in the basement it was about the half the size as the house itself and was set up as an entertainment area. If you looked closely though there was a hidden panel behind the bookcase that opened to a hallway that lead to a room twice the size of the other side that extended out under the pool. There were even one way mirrors that looked into the pool so that she could see out but from the pool all you saw was a reflection. Two of the walls were lined with cases full of weapons and they had taught her how to use each and every one of them. One wall was full of file cabinets that she knew would be filled with information on every business and person within a hundred mile radius and the other side had a full gym with sparing space. </p><p>	Becca wasn't as tired as she had made out, she just wanted a little time to do some research on the town. Know the players before you start the game, was something John had impressed on her all the time. Picking up the phone she dialed a number she hoped would still work, smiling when a familiar deep voice answered on the second ring. "If this isn't an extremely important I'm calling the bobbies and tracking your ass down so I can kick the shit out of it."</p><p>	"Well hello to you to Georgie boy." Becca laughed.</p><p>	"Baby Smith? How the hell are you?" George Adams sat up in bed trying his best not to wake up his husband. "Give me a second." grabbing his robe as he headed to his office. Closing the door he sat at his desk. "Now what has you calling me at 4 o'clock in the morning. You know how much I like my beauty sleep."</p><p>	"Oh please you could double as a GQ model and we both know it. And to answer your question I'm fine but I'm off duty for the next few years." sitting down she propped her feet up on the corner of the desk thinking she really needed to dust. Since no one knew the room existed it was the only place that hadn't been cleaned.</p><p>	"Nash retired you didn't he, that little wanker. I thought he might try something like that after  your parents died but I didn't think they'd actually let him do it. Let me guess you want to come work with me now."</p><p>	"Not just yet." Becca smiled at Georgie's thick British accent, he had been her tech teacher when they had lived in London. He had started working for MI6 when he was just 16 as a computer expert, hacker in his words, and had been one of her families best friends. "At first I was pissed but maybe it won't be as bad as I thought."</p><p>	"Do tell darling, I'm all ears." </p><p>	"Believe it or not I'm in Lima."</p><p>	"Really, the old home town," he laughed. "Please tell me they don't actually tip cows out there."</p><p>	Becca laughed, "You grew up in the country, did you ever tip a cow?"</p><p>	"We raised sheep but point made." George laughed sitting up. "Now what can I do for you, I'm sure you didn't call at this ungodly hour just to hear my sparkling wit. Are you really feeling alright? I know you had it ruff for quite a while." grabbing a notebook. Unlike computers he knew if you wanted to keep something secret write it down then burn it.</p><p>	"Nothing that didn't heal in time, but I think they were ready to throw me out of the hospital in the end. I took a couple months to retrain and get in fighting form before getting the axe."</p><p>	Leaning back in his chair George remembered the first time they had met, he had been 19 and she had just turned 9. He had thought it was a joke when John and Linda had asked him to teach her how to work a computer. After two years he had found her to be smarter than he was, and that was saying something. She didn't have an eidetic memory but she was damn smart and a fast learner. "Well I'm glad to hear you're feeling better so why are you in the old home town?"</p><p>	"Finishing the paperwork from the wills and seeing my uncle and cousin that I haven't seen in eight years. Luckily my uncle knows about my parents work so it didn't take long to explain and you would adore Kurt, the two of you are exactly alike... only he's younger." she added with a grin.</p><p>	George sighed, "Now don't get bitchy darling not everyone can have my style."</p><p>	Becca laughed, "Good lord you and Kurt are like Siamese twins." going on to tell him about her recent family additions. "I can't wait to see his reaction to the clothes I had shipped here, he may try to swipe most of them."</p><p>	"Then the boy has the same great taste as his cousin." since he had been the one to teach her about designers he knew what she liked. "Now what can I do for you? Not that I haven't enjoyed our little chat but Olly will be waking up soon and if I want to have great morning sex I need to be back in bed with him."</p><p>	Becca sighed, "That's more information than I needed Georgie boy but down to business. I need a complete computer over hall with access to limited files ASAP and since you're the best I know I thought you might know someone here capable of doing that."</p><p>	"Screw that darling," pulling out his passport. "Oliver's leaving tomorrow to fill in for another cameraman who broke his leg. Two weeks of shooting anorexic bimbos with bigger boobs than brains in the Virgin Islands. I'll tell my boss I need a few days off, do you think you could pick me up at the nearest airport?"</p><p>	Rebecca smiled, "That depends, do you think you can remember to bring me a few boxes of proper English tea?"</p><p>	"Bitch."</p><p>	"Queen."</p><p>	"I'll email you my flight number."</p><p>	"I'll see you soon."</p><p>	"Bye love."</p><p>	"Bye Georgie boy, oh and give Olly a kiss from me. After all he still thinks I'm your cousin." both laughing as they hung up. "Step one complete. Now for sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Becca and Kurt get to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing related to Glee.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>	8 o'clock the next morning, after cleaning up the basement for two hours, Rebecca was just finishing her morning shower when the doorbell rang. Wrapping a towel around her she bounced down stairs, it had been the first time in months that she had woken up looking forward to the day. Kurt had actually blushed when she opened the door and saw her standing there nearly naked. "You made it." seeing two coffee cups in his hand. "Oh you're a life saver." taking the one he held up for her and heading back upstairs with him following her. </p><p>	"I took a chance," Kurt told her trying not to stare at the incredible house he was standing in. "This place is incredible." as they walked into the biggest master bedroom he had ever seen. "Oh my Gaga this is perfect, so much for my remodeling plans."</p><p>	"Thanks, my mother would have been thrilled that you like it." taking a sip of the coffee. "Kurt this is perfect. I almost feel like I’m back in Paris. Café' crème," looking at the coffee cup. "The Lima Bean? I stopped there yesterday but I just grabbed a mocha. Look around all you want I'll be out in a second, just let me get dressed." grabbing the pile of clothes she had set out earlier as she went into the bathroom.</p><p>	While she was doing that Kurt went to explore the house he had looked at for years, it was one reason he had told his dad and Carol about their current house. There were two other bedrooms on the second floor each one completely different and a room with a huge tv for entertaining.</p><p>	He didn't get to look for long before she was joining him in the hallway, this time fully dressed in a ripped pair of jeans and a black tank top. Kurt was pleasantly surprised to see a wide brown belt that matched the kick ass pair of high heels she was holding in her hand and a leather jacket draped over her arm. "Do I get your stamp of approval?"</p><p>        "That and more." Kurt smiled. "I can't believe I have a family member that knows that plaid isn't a good color scheme."</p><p>	"Only while riding a tractor." she said taking his arm. "Now we have about two hours before the truck gets here, feel like getting groceries first."</p><p>	Kurt nodded, "After you mademoiselle."</p><p>	"You know I think you are definitely my favorite cousin." as they made it to the garage door.</p><p>	Kurt got a quick look at the kitchen as they passed it, nope he wouldn't touch one thing in this place. It had that lived in but classic feel to it that was perfectly decorated. "I'm your only cousin."</p><p>	"Come on cuz," finishing the coffee he had brought, "be nice and I'll let you raid my closet later."</p><p>	Kurt laughed, "Consider me your concierge for the day." holding the car door open for her.</p><p>	Once they were both inside the car she revved the engine. "Now tell me all about you coz." Kurt shook his head then started telling her everything he could think of that happened to him and his dad since his moms funeral. That he had loved being at the shop with his dad and that Burt had taught him everything about cars but that her uncle couldn't cook to save his life so Kurt had started running the house for him by the time he was ten. That it had just been the two of them for so long, but his dad had supported him completely. He told her how terrified he had been to tell Burt that he was gay, making her laugh when he said that his dad had already known but had just been waiting for him to tell him. "Apparently all I wanted for my 3rd birthday was a sensible pair of shoes."</p><p>	"My friend Georgie lives in Bristol, England. He and his husband got married four years ago, I was a brides maid." she explained as they walked through the store picking up things from both sides as they went.</p><p>	"Yeah, try finding another out gay kid here in Lima." Kurt laughed as he dropped a bag of fresh ginger in the cart. He was surprised, but pleased, at how many fresh ingredients she had picked out. “The only person I’ve kissed was my friend Brittany.” Becca raised her eyebrow and he grinned. “Let’s just say I was jealous of my dads relationship with Finn and went through a very short straight phase.” Rolling his eyes as Becca laughed. “Trust me it was awkward on so many levels.”</p><p>       "Kurt if Georgie can get a husband so can you." grabbing a couple bags of rice. "You know for a small town they have a great selection of ethnic foods. Oohh, Chinese mushrooms." heading for them, "and bean sprouts. I am so cooking dinner for everyone once things settle down. I make a mean sesame ginger chicken with yangzhou fried rice."</p><p>	Kurt smiled at her. "I take it you like Chinese food. Did you ever live there?"</p><p>	"Only for four months," heading for the next isle. "Mom was on assignment, something to do with antiquities and the Shanghai Gallery of Art." namely stopping a black-market ring that the assistant curator was running out of the gallery. That job had been simple, only having to track down one of the runners to get a name. Hanging the curator from the roof of the gallery had gotten them a full confession and he was safely spending the next 20 years in prison.</p><p>	Kurt added a bag of sugar to the cart then flour, "I can't believe you've lived all those places and I've never been out of Ohio. Well we spent two days in New York last year when we went to nationals but we came home early when we didn't make it to the second round. We came in 12th because Finn and Rachel kissed on stage." gagging a little at the memory. "I don't think I will ever understand what the attraction is with those two but either they're miserable when they're apart or they make the rest of us miserable when they're together."</p><p>	"You're joking?" she asked as they headed for the frozen food they had kept for last. They still about 30 minutes until they needed to head to the house and she hated for Ice cream to melt.</p><p>	"No I'm not, wait until classes start and you'll see. Wait if I'm a senior wouldn't you have graduated last year?" watching her load six different types of ice cream with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>	Becca hadn't even considered high school, "School wow. I sort of got kicked out of my last one and never went back." pausing a minute as memories of Columbia came back to her. She had gotten into St. Ignatius private school where she met Javier Martine the only son of the drug king-pin Diego Martine. With the information they had collected she had known all of his favorite things and within a week they had been dating. A month later she and her parents had been invited to El Martine's house so their families could meet and they had been in a relationship for almost a year. What really sucked was the fact that Javier had been the complete opposite of his father and she had come to care about him a great deal. If only he had been able to kick his drug habit she would have brought him back to the US after his dad had been caught. </p><p>	"Becca you alright?" Kurt asked.</p><p>	"What?" realizing she must have stopped talking for a minute she nodded. "Sorry, it's just that all happened right before the accident." he surprised her by taking her hand.</p><p>	"We have enough if you want to head back to the house." she looked so sad there for a second then put on a big smile. He realized she was just like him, hiding the darker parts with false bravado. "On the way you can tell me what you did to get kicked out. Cherry bomb the girls bathroom?" he was glad to see her smile at that.</p><p>	"Broke the chemistry teachers arm and knocked out two of his teeth." getting in line to check out.</p><p>	Kurt stopped and stared at her wondering if she was joking but for some reason he didn't think she was. "What did he do?"</p><p>	"He was smarmy little bastard that tried to get another student to fuck him for a better grade. When she said no he tried to rape her," seeing him standing there with his mouth hanging open but still unloading the cart. "I walked in on them, took one look at Isabela's torn blouse and proceeded to kick his ass."</p><p>	"You beat up a teacher? How?"</p><p>	Becca shrugged, "I have a forth degree black belt and he wasn't a teacher he was monster." she didn't add that the police in Columbia had done nothing. He had been put on administrative leave and she had been kicked out of the school. After that several other girls had came to see her thanking her for what she had done, that was when she had realized that Isabela hadn't been the only one and she had paid him a late night visit. Since she knew he had connection to El Martine, even using the school as part of the supply chain, finding him dead of a drug overdose hadn't surprised anyone. Her parents had been furious with her thinking it was going to blow their cover but on the next visit with Javier El Martine had asked to speak with her. When she told him what she had interrupted and what the other girls had told her he had hugged her saying she had done the right thing and that he was proud to have such a fierce partner for his son. The man may have been a slimy drug lord but with three daughters, two aunts and a grandmother that had raised him he respected women. At least the ones that didn't want to take him and his organization down.</p><p>	Kurt didn't get to ask any more questions until they joined Burt, Carol and Finn at a restaurant called Breadstix for dinner. The truck had been waiting for them when they had gotten back to the house and after getting the food put up they had spent the rest of the day putting up her clothes and a few pictures and knickknacks she had wanted with her. During dinner Kurt had bored everyone with descriptions of everything they had put up and kept feeling the sleeves of the leather jacket she had given him. The thing didn't fit her anymore anyway but she wondered what he would do if she told him it was a one of a kind hand embossed Muudaa that probably cost more than he made in a year. It was a medium brown with spiderwebs on the chest and a dragonhead down one arm and the tail down the other. He had almost choked her to death hugging her when she told him he could have it. Burt had taken one look at his son in the jacket and told her, "Do not let him on your bike."</p><p>	Kurt had shrugged looking appalled, "And risk getting in an accident and scratching this jacket, never." Becca had a feeling he would wear that thing a lot more than she had been able to do. Which sucked because she had helped design it and had loved that thing.</p><p>	Over the next week she stayed at the house helping Georgie get the basement computers set up in between popcorn fights and Kurt’s constant invites to come to the shop or go shopping and Burt’s need to feed her every time he saw her. Georgie had arrived three days after she had but had only been able to stay for three days. The equipment he had brought with him however was invaluable to her. She now had access to all of the camera's at the high school, something she was checking into since Kurt had let it slip that he was bullied all the time. She also had files on each of the teachers, some that were highly entertaining and some disturbing, as well as the administrators. If she did decide to go back, even though she'd had her GED since she was 15, she would have plenty to use on the principal alone. </p><p>	The Monday after Georgie left Kurt showed up at her house with his best friend, a very vibrant and out going black girl who he talked about a lot. Mercedes was just exactly like Kurt had described her and the three of them had made several trips to the mall before Becca shook her head at the limited selections they had. "Kurt how did you ever manage to put a decent outfit together in this town." dropping another plaid shirt on the rack.</p><p>	"It takes a lot of patience and the ability to use a sewing machine." He said wrinkling his nose at another shirt. Becca wasn't surprised to see him wearing the jacket again, Burt had whispered that he took the thing to bed with him the other night when she had cooked dinner for the four of them. The Berry's daughter Rachel had come home that day and Finn had spent the evening with her.</p><p>	"Oh please white boy be honest." Mercedes slapped Kurt’s arm. "Becca he can make just about anything he sees in a magazine, how he does it I will never know. Now me, show me anything in hot pink or a zebra strip and I'm happy."</p><p>	"Something I truly wish you would grow out of." Kurt said grabbing a fluorescent yellow shirt out of her hand and putting it back on the rack. </p><p>	Becca stood back watching the two of them bicker back and forth. Anyone who didn't know them would be worried a fight was about to break out but ten minutes later they would be walking arm in arm into another store laughing. Looking around at the selection she shook her head. "Okay this is ridiculous, I am not letting you go back to school wearing some back country clothing rejects." pulling out her phone she dialed Burt ignoring the clerks staring at her. "Hey Uncle Burt do you mind if I kidnap Kurt for a few days."</p><p>	Kurt stood there gapping at her, still not sure how to take some of the things she did or said. "Becca what are you doing?"</p><p>	She covered the phone, "Getting you someplace where they have actual clothes." Going back to the phone, "No, I'm not taking him out of the country," even Kurt could hear his dad laugh at that. There was something they weren't telling him but so far he hadn't been able to get either of them to talk, not that he hadn't tried. "I know school starts on the 9th, Wednesday right? But it's Friday and I promise to have him home by Monday night." she turned and handed her phone to Kurt. "He wants to talk to you."</p><p>	"Why?" he asked taking the phone. "Dad what... Are you serious? Yes of course... But what about work... Sure I promise. Thank you?" not sure if that was the right thing to say as he gave the phone back to her and turned to Mercedes when Becca stepped away. "I have no idea what is going on but my dad just told me I could go with Rebecca and to have fun."</p><p>	"Are you sure she doesn't have some kind of dirt on your dad. He acts weird every time she's around." watching the other girl talking into the phone. "It's like he's weighing everything he says."</p><p>	Kurt had to admit she was right, but he hadn't seen his dad laugh as much as he did with Becca, even with Carol, in a long time. It was like he was able to connect with his sister through her daughter. "I know but he's just so happy to have her around and honestly so am I. Becca is one of the nicest people I have ever met and oh man the stories she can tell."</p><p>	Mercedes didn't know how she felt about seeing her best friend being star struck with his cousin. Not that she didn't like the other girl because she did, like Kurt said Becca was nice to everyone. There was just something off with her, sometimes when they were talking it was like she was thinking about what to say before she said it. "Just be careful Kurt you really don't know that much about her. There has to be a reason why your dad didn't hear from his sister for so long."</p><p>	Kurt rolled his eyes, Mercedes had been like a broken record since meeting Rebecca. "Cedes I promise she is not going to take your place." taking her arm. "You're my best friend and that will never change but she's my cousin. The only family that I actually have something in common with. Please don't ruin that for me."</p><p>	Shaking her head Mercedes hugged him, "I'll do my best but I make no promises. I just want you happy white boy."</p><p>	"Okay I will. Thanks Uncle Burt, I'll call when we get there." coming back to the two of them. "Mercedes do think you could leave for a few days? I know Kurt missed having you around and wanted to go shopping with you so you're more than welcome to come with us."</p><p>	Mercedes was completely surprised that she would ask her to go with them. "I would love to but I just got back from a month with my grandparents and my parents would have a fit if I left again. But just out of curiosity where you taking my white boy?"</p><p>	Rebecca stepped back and crossed her arms, "Well it's Kurt's choice."</p><p>	"My choice," Kurt looked at Becca getting excited, after all his dad said to have fun. "Okay I'll bite, what are my choices?"</p><p>	"Well since your dad won't let me take you out of the country that leaves 5th Avenue or Rodeo Drive." Rebecca smirked at the looks the two of them gave her.</p><p>	"Yeah right." Mercedes laughed. "And I'm a Victoria Secret model. I don't know what she's smoking but bring me back some." Kissing Kurt’s cheek she smiled at Becca. "You guys have fun where ever you go. I got to get home anyway, bring me back a souvenir Kurt." she yelled over her shoulder.</p><p>	Kurt shook his head as she walked off muttering about crazy white people, "Sorry she doesn't know about your families money. I didn't feel right telling her that part."</p><p>	Becca slapped Kurt on the back, "That's fine Kurt, it's better that way, at least no one will hit me up for a loan." smiling at him.</p><p>	Laughing Kurt grabbed her arm. "You weren't serious were you? You're not really going to go either place right?" Rebecca started pulling him towards the mall exit after winking at him. Over the last few weeks Kurt had learned that when she winked something big was about to happen. "Oh Gaga what have I gotten myself into." he thought as they got outside.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	"I can't believe we're in California... in Beverly Hills." his eyes actually hurt from staring so much. First was when Rebecca had driven them from the mall to a private airstrip outside Lima, he hadn't even known there was an air strip in Lima, then at the private plane she had hired. Once they were on the plane she made him flip a coin, heads LA tails New York, and heads had won. So here he was sitting next to Rebecca who was driving a red Ferrari through Beverly Hills on the way to her house. "Do you always drive this fast?"</p><p>	"Only when I can get away with it." she smirked again as they pulled into a gated housing development where she had to show her ID and to his surprise they handed her an envelope with a remote and keys in it. Turning to look at Kurt, "Now I know that you're going to want to tweet or email everybody about this place but I'm asking you not to. At least the outside, the inside I don't care about but I don't want anyone knowing what the house looks like."</p><p>	Kurt nodded but then said, "Yeah sure, no problem." at this point he wasn't putting anything past her. "But later on you and I need to talk about what you and your parents really did because there is no way even a diplomat could have this kind of money."</p><p>	Rebecca smiled, "You know I don't think people give you enough credit Kurt. You really are a smart kid," he gave her his best bitch face. "Fine young adult." she pulled up to a gate a lot bigger than the one in Lima and hit the button.</p><p>	"Oh my god I know this house," Kurt about choked. "This was in..."</p><p>	"An entertainment magazine? Yes I know." she smiled not even shocked he knew that. "Mom bought the house from him after reading that article." stopping at the front door. "Now do you get why I don't want people knowing?"</p><p>	"Oh hell yes." he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "But wasn't it listed for like 15 million dollars."</p><p>	She shrugged, "Give or take. Come take a look, we bought it as is." getting out with him following her to the front door.</p><p>        "Oh my Gaga this place is amazing." turning in circles to look around at every thing.</p><p>	"It's a house Kurt," Rebecca said heading to the kitchen calling out, "Maria."</p><p>	To his left Kurt saw a little Hispanic woman, she had to be all of five foot tall if that, coming around the corner. "Signorita Smith, is good to see you again."</p><p>	"Hola Maria, es bueno verte tambien. Este es mi primo Kurt." Becca introduced the two grabbing an apple off the kitchen counter.</p><p>	Maria turned to Kurt, "La bienvenido Kurt. Welcome, if there is anything you need just call for Maria. Okay." shaking his hand.</p><p>	"Okay. Thank you." he nodded trying to understand her thick accent.</p><p>	"We're only going to be here a few days Maria please don't trouble yourself." Becca told the shorter woman.</p><p>	"Signorita you are never a problem. I was so sorry to hear about your parents." Maria squeezed Becca's hand. </p><p>	"Thank you." Becca smiled.</p><p>	"Now when you called I went out and stocked the kitchen so I thought I'd make Arroz con polo for dinner with fried plantains. How does that sound?"</p><p>	Just the thought of Maria's cooking was enough to make her mouth water. "It sounds like heaven."</p><p>	"Bein," Maria patted her hand. "Now you two go get comfortable and I'll call you when it's time to eat."</p><p>	"Thank you Maria, but its still early so I think I'm going to take Kurt down town for a little shopping but I promise to be back by six if that's not to late." Becca asked.</p><p>	Maria smiled, "That will be perfect Signorita, you two have fun." she left them standing in the kitchen.</p><p>	"Who?" Kurt pointed to the doorway she had just passed through.</p><p>	"Who? Maria?" Becca smiled. She had never really thought it was weird that there were caretakers for each of the properties but now that she owned them she figured she had better learn. "Maria works here. She takes care of the house for us. A couple of the studios rent the place once in a while for actors during filming. And no I don't know who." she added when Kurt’s eyes perked up. "It's why they kept the house the way it was, two times a year gets enough to pay the bills and it usually rents out at least four time a year. Maria handles the business side of the rentals and acts as the housekeeper while they're here. Besides that, she's a great cook."</p><p>	"You know just when I think I know you, you hit me with something new that blows my mind." Kurt laughed as they left the house.</p><p>	Two days later Kurt had lost track of every place they had went. He now had a new haircut from a famous salon in Beverly Hill and had almost had a heart attack himself when Ashton Kutcher and Mila Kunis had walked into the restaurant they had stopped at for lunch the day after they arrived. The two of them had laughed reenacting scenes from Pretty Woman as they shopped, and man had they shopped. Rebecca had dozens of bags of clothes and so did Kurt, even though he loved being able to walk into a designer store and see actual clothes he hated that she kept buying things for him. "Kurt chill out, I owe you like ten years of birthday and Christmas presents so consider this payment in full." was all she said before going on to pick out something else.</p><p>	Before he knew it they were saying goodbye to Maria, who he had come to adore, and were on the way to the airport once again using a private plane. They had left California at noon on Monday and with the 3 hour time difference they pulled up to Burt and Carols just before 8 that night. Kurt had been sending pictures to everyone the whole trip but like he promised he had kept it to their time out of the house, although he did send his dad and Carol a few since he knew they wouldn't tell anyone. Burt hadn't been to happy at the amount of bags Kurt kept bringing into the house but Rebecca had just told him the same thing she had told Kurt then handed him a huge wrapped box. </p><p>        Kurt also had presents for both Carol and Finn, he had found a beautiful teal skirt with a white blouse for Carol and Finn had gotten a few t-shirts from bands that Kurt knew he liked. Burt had sat in his chair holding a guitar that Rebecca had seen at pawn shop in Beverly Hills that Kurt had said he would love. If the way he was staring at it was any indication his son had been right. "The paperwork is in the box, apparently it had been auctioned off to raise money for Farm Aid a few years ago."</p><p>	"But Burt doesn't play the guitar." Finn said as he looked through the box of shirts on his lap. "Kiss! Sweet, thanks dude and you too Becca, these are awesome."</p><p>	"Don't call me dude." and "You're welcome." came from two different directions. Then Becca smiled, "You don't have to play to appreciate it." turning to Burt. "Kurt said he's your favorite musician, I hope you like it."</p><p>	"Becca this is... this is too much." barely touching the autograph. Dear god he was holding a guitar signed by John Mellencamp. "But I love it."</p><p>	"We need to find a case for that so you can display it." Carol said patting his knee.</p><p>	Kurt jumped up, "Oh we already thought of that, it should be delivered by Monday." grinning like crazy. He knew his dad would love that guitar. "I thought you could hang it in your office here or do you want it at the shop."</p><p>	Burt turned to his son, "Are you out of your mind! This thing isn't leaving this house." that was pretty much all Becca needed to hear.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Becca had decided to wait and see if Kurt needed her at the school so Wednesday morning she had rode her bike over to Burt’s early so she could wish them luck their first day back. Kurt had sent her dozens of texts the night before with different outfits since he wanted her opinion on what to wear. When she got to the house Carol was cooking breakfast for everyone while Finn was already dressed in jean and the Kiss shirt Kurt had bought him with his ever present letterman jacket, whoever had decided the colors of a coral snake would make good school colors should be shot. Finn managed to mumble "Mornin' Becca." around his cereal spoon just as Kurt came down in the red skinny jeans, a white button down shirt covered with a striped red white and black sweater vest and where he had found a matching red fedora she had no idea. "Damn, somebody looks hot."</p><p>	"Why thank you." he blushed as he did a full turn before sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast. "I still can't believe you aren't going with us. I didn't even know you could take a year off of high school."</p><p>	Carol brought over Kurt’s spinach and cheese omelet and scrambled eggs loaded with cheese for Finn while poor Burt was spooning a bowl of oatmeal. "Becca needs some time to get her life in order Kurt, I don't blame her for wanting to take some time off to do that." patting the girls shoulder. "Honey can I get anything for you."</p><p>	"No thank you Carol." sitting between Burt and Kurt. When no one was looking she swiped a piece of bacon and passed it to Burt who beamed at her. After sending his medical files to a friend in the companies medical department, who said he was doing beautiful on his new meds, she figured he deserved a treat now and then.</p><p>	"Honestly I haven't decided if I am going back. Let’s face it it's not like I need a job or anything. I could just as easily live off my inheritance for the rest of my life." looking at Carol.</p><p>	"Don't you want to at least graduate High school? With all the properties you own I would think getting at least a business degree would be helpful." Carol told her sitting down with everyone.</p><p>	"Why? That's what I pay other people to do." Grinning as she finished the plate Kurt had pushed to her when he had eaten his fill. She had learned that Carol had spent to many years feeding Finn so she tended to give Kurt more than he could eat so he'd just pass it to her. "Speaking of which do you guys know any good trust worthy accountants." looking a Burt. "I need a full time one that can know the more sordid side of mom and dads business."</p><p>	"Sordid, I thought they worked for the government." Finn asked as he dropped his bowl and plate in the sink.</p><p>	"They did," Becca, Burt and Kurt all said at the same time. Burt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kurt who shrugged. The three days in Beverly Hills had been very enlightening for Kurt. He hadn't really believed what Becca had told him at first, but she had trusted him enough to tell him the truth. His Aunt and Uncle had been spies and she had worked with them. "But Finn even the government can have secrets you know." Kurt told his step-brother.</p><p>	"Yeah I guess," Finn shrugged. "Anyway I promised to pick Rachel up so I'll see you at the shop after school Burt." kissing his mothers cheek. "Love you mom. I'll see you later Kurt."</p><p>	"At this rate I just pray I'm not a grandmother before he graduates." Carol muttered as she went to get ready for work. "You have fun today Kurt and you too Becca."</p><p>	"Be safe Carol," Becca hollered. "Now Uncle Burt..."</p><p>	"Don't Uncle Burt me." Burt set his spoon down and turned to his son. "What do you know?" he asked Kurt.</p><p>	Kurt swallowed hard, "We went swimming at the house in Beverly Hills and I saw her scars. You know me I had to ask."</p><p>	Becca leaned over and touched his hand. He had done more than ask, when he saw the scars from the bullet wound to her shoulder he had freaked out. Apparently he was a closet CSI fan, his words not hers, and he recognized the knife scars on her side and thigh. She knew she should not have worn a bikini, but damn it she had wanted a tan. “I trust Kurt Uncle Burt, actually I trust all of you. Well I don't think Finn could keep a secret to save his life but I don't see why you guys and Carol shouldn't know. Families don't keep secrets."</p><p>	Kurt snorted, "Isn't keeping secrets like your job." earning a punch to his arm.</p><p>	Burt rubbed his head as his son glared and rubbed his arm. "Just how much did you tell him?"</p><p>	"I know how Aunt Linda and Uncle John really died and I know that Becca was shot three times and almost died with them." Kurt whispered to his dad. "And I know they had a lot more in common with 007 than with Veep."</p><p>	"Kurt!" Damn he was going to have to start monitoring Kurt’s Netflix account.</p><p>	Putting his hand on his fathers arm, "Dad don't worry, I like my life the way it is. I'm not going to tell anyone anything. Besides," looking a Becca, "She said if I get into NYADA I can live at the penthouse in New York. You think I'll risk that, no way. Rent in New York is horrendous." hearing his watch beep. "Oh Gaga I have to go. Bye Carol!," Hearing her yell back, "Bye honey." he kissed the top of his dads head. "Don't worry so much. I'll see you guys later." heading out the door.</p><p>	Burt turned to Rebecca, "I hope you know what you're doing. He's likely to want descriptions of every thing."</p><p>	She laughed, "He already tried, I told him it was all classified and if I told him I'd have to kill him. After that he was okay with just generic descriptions." Grinning she handed him the last piece of bacon. "Well I've got things to do at the house so I'll see you all for dinner right. I'm making an Indian dish I think you'll love."</p><p>	Burt laughed, he was glad that she was comfortable telling them things but he wondered what Kurt really knew. "I wouldn't miss it but we might be a little late if they have any problems at the school. I know a lot more than Kurt likes to tell me so..." Burt was surprised when she patted him on the head.</p><p>	"Like Kurt said, don't worry about it, I've got my eye on him. I promise he'll be safe." She winked.</p><p>	Thirty minute later she was ready to dive bomb the school. Thanks to the cameras she had installed in the parking lot as well as what the school used, she had seen four boys in letterman jackets corner Kurt as soon as he had pulled up. If Finn and who she assumed was Rachel, since she hadn't met the girl yet, hadn't shown up he would have landed in the dumpster. Then he and Rachel had both been ambushed when they walked in the school getting red slushie dumped on them. What pissed her off was the fact that Finn had done nothing, he hadn't said one word to the other jocks he just helped the two goo covered teens to the bathroom. Then she saw Kurt, now wearing a black shirt with the red jeans and hat, getting body slammed into a locker and all of that before the first bell.</p><p>	Rebecca was seeing red, pulling up the facial recognition software that Georgie had brought her it didn't take long to find the names and addresses of each of Kurt’s tormentors. Connecting with the Lima PD's data base she found several reports filed by Burt against one of them. David Karofsky had been the one dumping the frozen liquid on her cousin as well as shoving him out of the way so hard Kurt fell during lunch. By the time school let out she had already called the principal informing him she would be enrolling the next morning. There was no way in hell she was letting those bastards keep hurting Kurt like that.</p><p>	Rebecca watched Kurt during dinner that night and she had to admit that the kid was a hell of a good actor. He had talked about how much fun he had and that he was so happy to be back at school, not even Burt or Carol had noticed the way he would wince if anything touched his back. "Hey Kurt can you come help me for a few minutes?" she asked as everyone was watching deadliest catch on the giant tv she had put in the family room. Sometimes she thought Burt came over just to watch the thing and decided that would make a great Christmas present for him.</p><p>	Once she had Kurt in the basement she turned off the nice easy going cousin routine and went into work mode. "I want you to cut the bull shit Kurt. That was a nice story you told everyone but I know you're lying."</p><p>	Kurt ducked his head, "I don't..."</p><p>	Grabbing his arm she pushed the button that opened the secret door and watched as his eyes went wide as she dragged him into her work room. On every monitor were pictures of him being bullied at the school. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. Do you think this is at all acceptable?" letting go of his arm and gesturing to the pictures in front of him. "I'm waiting for an explanation Kurt? You said they bullied you some, but this... Do you have any idea how close I came to showing up at that school and breaking those bastards necks? I killed the man that tried to rape Isabela." he looked up at her. "So how do you think I felt having to watch what you went through today?"</p><p>	"You kill..killed someone?" that part she had left out of all the stories and all he could do was stare at her. "But you said..."</p><p>	"I've done a lot things for this country Kurt. I told you what my parents and I did, did you think that it was all dinner parties and espionage. We were sent to get information on threats and if we determined there was one we eliminated those threats. What they did to you today is a threat to my family and I have already watched my mother and father die in front of me, I will not do it with you." taking a deep breath she stepped back as she saw him start to tear up.</p><p>	Kurt looked around at the monitors then at the wall of weapons but they didn't scare him like he thought they would, instead he felt protected and he broke down. "I'm sorry," Becca rushed to him pulling him into a tight embrace. "You can't tell dad... his heart... don't want him to worry about me... I can handle it."</p><p>	Becca shook her head as he bawled into her shoulder. "No, you can't, and you shouldn't have to." she felt him tense up when she went to rub his back. "Let me see your back." she said going to the medicine cabinet in the corner. Grabbing the jar she wanted she turned around to see him still standing there. "Come on, shirt up. This will help with the bruising," she told him as Kurt lifted the shirt up. "Jesus Christ," she said loudly. Half his back was covered in dark red and purple marks with a few cuts thrown in. </p><p>	"You can't kill them." he told her as she rubbed the stuff all over his back. "I just got you in my life I don't want to lose you either."</p><p>	Becca snorted, "Trust me no one would ever know it was me."</p><p>	Kurt turned and grabbed her hand, "Becca please, I couldn't.."</p><p>	She sighed deeply and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry I won't kill them. Not that I'm not tempted, but there are easier ways of protecting you. I'm enrolling at McKinley tomorrow, at least that way I can keep an eye on you."</p><p>	Kurt didn't know why but that made him feel a lot better. "Really?" when she nodded he hugged her. "Thank you. My back already feels better, what's in that stuff?" he asked wiping his eyes.</p><p>	Becca smirked, "Hell if I know. A witch doctor in South Africa gave it to mom for stretchmarks after I was born, but it works great on bruises." Kurt rolled his eyes as he laughed.</p><p>	If anyone wondered why Kurt’s eyes were red when they rejoined them nobody asked and they managed to finish another episode of Burt’s show before they called it a night. After they left, with Kurt smiling when she said she'd see him tomorrow, she got to work. She made a flash drive of all the information she had on Principal Figgins as well as a few other teachers then added the video's from Kurt’s first day. Then she ran the two miles to William McKinley Highschool and the first thing she did was tinker with the slushie machine, no one was ruining Kurt new wardrobe. Second she added a few bugs to the main office, the teacher’s lounge, and all of his classrooms, as well as the hallway and his locker. She still planned to confront Finn but she would wait to see how he did the rest of the week before finding a suitable punishment. </p><p>	While she was busy doing that a few blocks over Kurt knocked on his dad and Carols bedroom door asking if they could talk for a minute. His dad must have noticed something because he followed Kurt to his office. "What's going on Kiddo?" When they had first moved in Kurt had wanted to move into the basement like he had at their old house but after turning two of the four bedrooms upstairs into one huge room he had happily taken it. That left a spare bedroom that Burt had turned into his home office.</p><p>	Kurt started wringing his hands together, "Dad, what do you know about what Becca did with her parents?"</p><p>	Burt was a little surprised that he asked after their talk at breakfast. "I thought you two talked about that. What's going on Kurt and don't give me the BS you told us over dinner." he wasn't stupid he could tell Kurt was moving slower than he had that morning. Besides when your son has on one shirt when he leaves for school and another when he comes home it’s hard to miss.</p><p>	Kurt felt his eyes start to fill up, he hated doing this but after seeing everything that had happened today in Becca's 'spy room' he knew he had to. "I lied dad. Today sucked, as soon as I stepped in the door I got slushed. Then the whole hockey team decided I was a puck and kept shoving me around all day."</p><p>	Burt's heart broke, he hated that people were so damn prejudiced that they had to hate someone as kind and gentle as his son just to make themselves feel better. "Kurt, tell me what you want to do. Do you want to go to another school? Do want me to go talk to Figgins again?" sitting down next to him but when he went to pat Kurt’s back he saw him jump a little. "Kurt?"</p><p>	Nodding his head Kurt lifted up his pajama shirt up and heard his dad curse, "Becca knew what happened." He didn't want to say anything about that basement, at least until he knew what she was doing down there. "That's what she wanted to talk to me about."</p><p>	"God this has to stop," Burt stood up. "You're not going back there. I'll home school you myself if I have to and we are going to the police in the morning."</p><p>	Kurt got up to stop his dads pacing, "Dad don't. I don't want you upset okay and I'm not letting them win by scaring me away. Becca told me she's enrolling tomorrow to keep an eye on me."</p><p>	"Good! At least I know she'll take care of anybody that hurts you."</p><p>	"Dad!" </p><p>	"What?" Burt crossed his arms. "As much as I hate to think about it my sister was a trained assassin and I know damn well that she and John taught Becca everything they knew. If anyone can protect you she can."</p><p>	"I hate that I can't protect myself." Kurt admitted sitting down on the couch and wrapping his arms around himself. </p><p>	Burt sat down next to him again and took his sons hand. It amazed him sometimes how strong Kurt was, always trying to protect him instead of the other way around. He kept thinking of Kurt as his little boy but he wasn't so little anymore, "Sometimes you are so much like your mother." bumping shoulders with Kurt. "You both think you have to take on the world by yourself but you don't. I'm glad Becca will be there to look out for you but why don't you ask her to teach you how to defend yourself." Kurt looked at him. "What? The girl knows how to fight, why shouldn't you learn to."</p><p>	Kurt shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt." leaning against his dads arm. "I think there's a lot about her that we don't know dad."</p><p>	That worried Burt, "What do you mean?" Like Kurt he only had an inkling about what his sister and her family did. Basically because he wanted to pretend Rebecca was just a normal teenage girl but sometimes, like now, it was hard not to wonder.</p><p>	Kurt looked up, "She told me that she had a friend who was almost raped by a teacher and that he had hurt other girls."</p><p>	Burt sucked in a breath, "That's horrible but.."</p><p>	"She killed him dad, she just admitted to killing someone like it was nothing. Then when she found out what they were doing to me she said she wanted to go break their necks." Kurt shivered. "From the look in her eyes dad, she was serious. How am I suppose to feel about that? I may hate them for what they do but they don't deserve to die because of it."</p><p>	Burt didn't either but he wouldn't mind seeing Becca kick their ass a little for hurting Kurt. "Did you tell her that?" Kurt nodded. "And what did she say?"</p><p>	Kurt let out a snort, not that he'd admit making that sound to anyone. "To calm down because she had no intention of hurting them." feeling a little better. "She said there were easier ways to protect me." and he believed her.</p><p>	"That sounds like her," Burt kissed Kurt’s forehead. "Don't worry so much, things will work out, okay. Now off to bed, I know how cranky you get if you don't get enough sleep."</p><p>	Kurt hugged him tightly, "Thanks daddy." before they both headed back to bed.</p><p>	Carol looked up from her book as Burt came in, "Everything okay?"</p><p>	Burt got in bed, "No, not really." laughing sadly. "Kurt admitted that the bullies started up first thing this morning. He said that he didn't even make it to first period before getting slushied."</p><p>	"Oh no, poor Kurt." Carol closed the book. "Where the hell was Finn?" getting upset. She knew her son, he may have good intentions but she knew that his reputation meant a lot to him so he had a tendency to look the other way.</p><p>	"I didn't ask, so I don't know. Anyway I'll let you handle that," rubbing his head. "I don't know how but Becca knew and she's enrolling in McKinley to keep an eye on him."</p><p>	"Oh really." she smiled. "Do I have to keep pretending that I don't know what's going on or can I tell her you told me."</p><p>	Burt blushed, which she tucked away to tease him about later on. "She already said she trusted you so I guess you can blab."</p><p>	"Blab!" She smacked him with her book, "Albert Charles Hummel I do not blab. It's just that I have so many questions but I don't want to upset her if she doesn't want to talk about it."</p><p>	Burt pulled her close, "Honey trust me, unless it's classified she's more than willing to talk. Maybe a little to much if Kurt’s any indication."</p><p>	"It's just... Lima must seem so dull after everything she's seen and done. Shoot I get excited just thinking about going to Columbus and she'd lived in some of the most interesting places in the world."</p><p>	Burt laughed, "Honey if you want to travel all you have to do is say so. The shops doing good and the boys are old enough to spend some time by themselves. I'm sure Becca would let us use one of her houses."</p><p>	"Especially with her here to watch out for them." snuggling closer. "You know, now that I think of it we never did get a proper honeymoon." grinning when Burt wrapped his arm around her and turned off the lights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading please leave a comment so I know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Becca's first day at William McKinley. Everyone better watch out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a beast to write so I hope you enjoy. I used a few of the songs done in Glee but not in any way similar to the show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>	It was only the second day of school and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was already bored. Santana was completely wrapped up with Brittney now and as much fun as it was watching the two of them get it on he was still going without. The weather was already getting cooler so his pool cleaning business was starting to slow down. His little sister had went to live in Akron with his aunt and uncle and his mom had given them temporary custody of Sarah before checking herself into rehab for the third time over the summer. At seventeen he had been left to take care of himself all summer, he was lucky that she owned the house or he would have found himself on the street. As it was he had a hard enough time making enough to cover the electric and water bills with enough left to buy food. Now that his mom was back, a whole week without a drink so far, and was back at work he was able to relax a little.</p><p>	He hadn't wanted anyone to know that his mom was gone again so he had tried to keep to himself, not even going to Finn's. The two of them were better now but they were still trying to work passed the whole babygate thing and he knew Carol would take one look at him and know something was up. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to see them, especially since Finn had told him about Kurt’s cousin showing up. According to Finn she was a cross between Laura Croft and a Victoria Secret model, just the thought had him sweating at night.</p><p>	Standing next to his beat up pickup truck he saw Finn arrive with Kurt only ten minutes before the first bell but what drew his attention, hell everyone’s attention, was the roar of a motorcycle that pulled into the space next to them. Puck felt his jaw drop as the rider jumped off and took off the helmet. He was certain Jewfro had an orgasm just watching the dark haired girl shake her hair out from the way he moaned behind him. Damn, and he though Kurt’s pants were tight but this chick had him beat. Everything she had on was black from her high heeled boots to the bad assed jacket she had on. There was just something that said don't piss me off about her and Puck was ready to purpose the second he met her.</p><p>	He saw Kurt tense up as a few of the hockey team headed for him, sure he had done the same two years ago but after joining the New Directions he had stopped bulling Kurt. He actually felt bad about it, it wasn't like it was Kurt’s fault that he was gay and he didn’t know that Noah had had a few bad experiences with gay dudes. The kid was pretty cool once you got to know him, he even gave him discounts whenever his truck needed work. Puck was certain that 90% of the school would drop dead in shock if they knew Kurt was a licensed mechanic that could kick even his ass on Call of Duty. He was just about to head over to help Kurt when the girl smiled then proceeded to give Rick 'The Stick' Nelson a roundhouse kick that left him sprawled on the concrete as his buddies held up their hands and backed off.</p><p>	Kurt was smiling when Puck got to them. "Do yourself a favor," he heard her saying to Rick, "Tell your friends that Kurt is off limits from here on out. Or next time I'll break your leg and where will that leave you and the rest of your fucking team." </p><p>	Rick got to his feet and took off, "Damn I think he just wet himself." Puck laughed watching the redhead run off. "Please tell me you're not Rebecca or I think I may have to kill myself for not coming over before now."</p><p>	"That would be me sorry. Don't let that stop you, I'd think that rat on your head would be cause enough for suicide." she smiled.</p><p>	Kurt tried not to laugh at the look on Pucks face. "Noah this is my cousin Becca, Becca Noah is part of the glee club and on the football team with Finn. He can be an ass but he's getting better."</p><p>	Puck smirked at that, "Thanks lady lips."</p><p>	"Excuse me?" Becca cocked her head at Puck. "I'd watch the name calling skunk head."</p><p>	Finn covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, "Oh god Puck I think you just met the female version of you."</p><p>	"Don't even go there Frankenteen. If you had looked after Kurt the way you should have yesterday I wouldn't even be here." she said turning to Kurt but was glad to see Finn look away. Maybe she'd leave him alone for now. "Why don't you show me the way to Figgins office Coz." then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "and don't worry about your clothes I took care of the slushie machine last night."</p><p>	Kurt found out what she had done as he saw four of the football players covered with different colored goo heading for the restrooms. Artie came rolling up to them his face red from laughter. "Oh man Kurt you missed it, I thought I was going to choke to death laughing. The slushie machine just went demonic." he laughed again. "They went to fill up cups and instead ended up getting sprayed in the face."</p><p>	"You're kidding?" Puck asked as he and Finn joined them. </p><p>	"No way man, it was perfect. Once the thing started they couldn't get it to stop." he had to stop talking as Tina came up to him laughing too.</p><p>	"It was hilarious," Tina told them. "The floor got covered and they started slipping all over the place." pulling out her phone. "Here take a look." while they were watching it she added. "They couldn't get the thing to shut off so they had to shut it down. At least we won't be getting slushie facials until they get it fixed." that when she noticed the biker chick next to Kurt. "I'm sorry, you must be Kurt’s cousin the one Mercedes was telling us about. I'm Tina."</p><p>	"Rebecca," she said holding out her hand. "Kurt's talked about you Tina, he said the two of you made the costumes for nationals last year. You must be good for him to work with you."</p><p>	Tina smiled, "Thanks, I actually learned a lot from him. Kurt’s really talented." just then the boys all burst out laughing at the same time. "Karofsky falling on his butt?" she asked.</p><p>	Kurt had to wipe his eyes as he nodded, "Please send me this. I think I just found my screen saver for the rest of the year."</p><p>	"Are you kidding me? I’ve already emailed it to everyone in Glee." Tina said as the first bell rung. "It was nice meeting you Rebecca, I'll see you guys at lunch." grabbing Artie’s chair since they both had the same first period.</p><p>	"I don't know how or what you did but that made yesterday seem worth it." Kurt said as he hugged Becca. "And for kicking Rick, that was completely awesome by the way."</p><p>	"You're welcome but that was just the beginning." pulling back, "Now get to class and I'll see you when it's over."</p><p>	"How do you know where my class is?" he asked when she stopped outside the classroom door.</p><p>	"How do you think I rigged the slushie machine? I have all the blue prints of the school, I know more about this place then Sue does." She was looking forward to meeting the infamous cheerleading coach. </p><p>        Out of all of the people that worked here only Sue had ever tried to help Kurt without being asked and for that she had earned Becca’s respect. Plus she knew Sue's mother and father, there really weren't that many Nazis hunters still around and they had meet her parents in Luxemburg when they had turned over a solider that had worked at one of the death camps. So the man had been over 80 years old and thought his shoe was his dog, he was still a Nazis.</p><p>	After making sure Kurt got to class without anybody bothering him she made her way to the office. She gave the secretary her name and was shown into the principals office. "Good morning miss Smith welcome to William McKinley. I understand you want to enroll for your senior year."</p><p> 	Rebecca sat down when he hadn't bothered to get up, "Not really but someone has to look out for my cousin Kurt and you and the other teachers sure haven't done anything to stop the bullying." not even bothering to be polite she sat up and leaned on his desk as the mans eyes got wide. "Let's cut the bullshit shall we. You are going to enroll me in whatever classes are close to Kurt’s so that I can walk with him. Then you are going leave me the hell alone while I protect the kids in this school from your psychotic football and hockey teams."</p><p>	Figgins had no idea what to say, no one had ever spoken to him like that. "How dare you come in to my school and accuse me..."</p><p>	"Oh save it Rashid," using the mans first name, "I know who are you are but more importantly… I know who you’re related to." </p><p>	He felt himself pale at little, "I don't know..."</p><p>	Rebecca laughed as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs, "Rashid Alem Malik Bajwa, age 54. Born in Lahore, Punjab, India the middle of seven children. You left when you were 20 to come to the US because you didn't share your families religious beliefs. You took your wife's name Figgins after your marriage as a way to distance yourself even farther. How am I doing so far?" all he did was blink which made her smirk. </p><p>       "Your eldest brother Farid Ali Bajwa and cousin Aamir Talpur are both wanted members of Isis." he paled even more if that was possible. "You are a devoted catholic which is probably why you haven't done anything to help Kurt." the way he flinched spoke volumes to her. "However when you took this job twenty years ago you swore to protect the civil and human rights of all your students without letting you own personal, political, social, religious or economic opinions discriminate against them. Yet you have stood by and looked the other way while the students in this school are being subjected to bodily harm on a daily bases." reaching into her pocket she handed him the flash drive. "This is just a small amount of information I was able to find out about this school and I've already sent the videos to Mr Duncan, you know the United States Secretary of Education.” </p><p>She nearly laughed when he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead. “If you don't want your family tree being looked into by the FBI or Homeland Security, of which both directors I have on speed dial, you'll do exactly as I say without question. Are we clear?"</p><p>	After everything he had done to keep those connections from becoming public knowledge here sat a girl with everything. "How... what do you want?" he asked. After plugging in the flash drive and seeing what she had, he hoped that she wasn't serious about sending a copy to the Secretary.</p><p>	"I already have my diploma so I don't give a damn what classes I have to take but they will be in or close to each one of Kurt’s. This vendetta you and Sue have with the glee club ends now. They will have the same rights as any other club in this school and you will publicly congratulate them on the fact that they even made it to nationals last year and that they came in 12th, beating twenty other schools. Just because they didn't win doesn't mean they lost.”<br/>Leaning forward in her seat she started part two of her plan. “The students on this list," handing him a piece of paper, "are the ones physically assaulting Kurt and you are going to put them on probation until the first games of the season. If they are caught bullying any student before that time they will be kicked off the team."</p><p>	Oh dear lord, he thought reading the names, "Now wait a minute this school depends..."</p><p>	Becca continued to smirk, "It depends on the support of a few high profile parents, most of which are the parents of said students. Don't worry, I'll be contacting their parents with their own ultimatums. Suffice it to say you aren't the only one with skeletons in his closet and I am not above blackmail. As long as you adhere to my... requests." she loved the look of horror he was giving her, "I'll happily donate money to all of the programs here at McKinley. There won't be any need to pander to the players parents since I have more than enough money to help out. If you want to get an idea of who I am and what I can do call the number on the bottom of that page and ask for Director Nash. But just a little warning, if you do call, you'll be putting yourself on a government radar that you really don't want looking into you." Standing up she straightened her jacket. "Now who do I see about getting a schedule?"</p><p>	"That won't be necessary. I mean I'll get it for you." he added when she raised an eyebrow. "Do you have Mr Hummel’s schedule so I will know what classes to look for?"</p><p>	"Yes I do." Smiling she handed him another piece of paper and a folder. "That's all my information including previous transcripts but like I said I received my GED two years ago. So technically you don't even need to keep a file on me, in fact it would probably be better if you didn’t.” standing up she smirked. “Thank you so much for your co-operation and I look forward to working with you in the future." she turned back to him as she reached the door. "Since you don't need me here I'll be in the gym. I need to have a word with Coach Beiste before her first class anyway. If you could send someone with my schedule there I would appreciate it." </p><p>	As soon as she left Figgins crossed himself, he had the feeling that he had just met the devil herself. One thing was for sure he had no intention of testing her, he believed every word she had said. Opening the folder he read, "Rebecca Ann Smith," well they had always told him the devil would have a pretty face. Hitting the intercom, "Miss Pillsbury would you come to my office, thank you." Hopefully she could help him figure this out.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	Shannon Beiste was just locking up the equipment cabinet when there was a tap on her door. Turning she was surprised to see a girl coming to the locker room. "Can I help ya pumpkin?"</p><p>	"Coach Beiste my name is Rebecca Smith, I'm Kurt Hummel’s cousin. Mr Figgins is getting my schedule together as we speak and I'll be staring here today." Rebecca came in shaking the coaches hand. </p><p>	Shannon smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Rebecca."</p><p>	"You as well, Kurt speaks very highly of you. However I have some concerns about the bullying he's getting from some of your players and you should know that I made those concerns apparent to Figgins as well." the coach looked surprised. "I've read quite a bit about your coaching history and you have a reputation as being both tough but fair and I hope that goes for here as well."</p><p>	"I try to be," pointing to her office. "I know some of the players have a problem with the glee club but I wasn't aware they were targeting Kurt specifically." sitting down gesturing for Becca to do the same.</p><p>	Taking the seat offered Becca sat. "Are you not aware that members of both the football and hockey teams have been dumping him in the trash bin nearly every day? Or that on the first day of school he came home with cuts and bruises covering his back from being body checked into lockers by two of the football players several times. A Mr.’s Adams and Karofsky and I have the videos to prove it."</p><p>	Shannon was shocked, but felt like she shouldn't be. "No, I didn't know that. Kurt’s never said a word about any of this."</p><p>	Rebecca snorted. "Of course he wouldn't. He's to worried about upsetting his father and causing another heart attack." Becca shook her head. "So he keeps his mouth shut and just takes it day after day. The worse part is yesterday I watched as two teachers saw Karofsky physically shove him to the ground and they did nothing." the coach sucked in a breath. "It has to stop. The members of your team think they're above the rules and they have gotten away with targeting others for years."</p><p>	"You're right they have," there wasn't anything Shannon could say the girl was right. She wasn't sure how the girl had seen that but if she was telling the truth she was going to have a few words with people during lunch. Maybe with Will’s help they could go around Figgins, "I've tried to pull rank on them but I've always been over ruled."</p><p>	"By Figgins?" she asked and the coach nodded. "Well I don't think that will be a problem anymore." handing the other woman the same list of name she had given the principal. "These are the worst offenders and I have already made a deal with Figgins." the coach cocked her head intrigued. "Let's just say my parents were part of a diplomatic service and worked for the government. Through them I have made a lot of contacts, including the heads of certain organizations. Since both my parents were killed in the line of duty they owe me and I want Kurt safe. I'll do what I have to do to ensure that."</p><p>	"What exactly are we talking about here?" Shannon wished she and Will had been there for that meeting just to see Figgins face, it must have been priceless. "What is it you need me to do?" she had always liked Kurt and she hated that she had never noticed how badly he was being tormented.</p><p>	"A new probation system, the players on that list are to be put on probation. They can still attend all the practices and workouts but if they so much as trip another student before the first game they're to be benched for a first warning and kicked off the team for a second. I don't like bullies and I have black belts in three different martial arts so if I catch any of them hurting Kurt they're going to find it very hard to play with a broken arm. Please believe me I'm not exaggerating, just ask the red head that ate concrete this morning. I also caught a teacher at my last school assaulting one of the students, he ended up with a broken arm and lost two teeth."</p><p>	Shannon sat back and smiled, this kid had spunk and she liked that. "You know what, I think you and I will get along just fine. Welcome to McKinley Rebecca." Shannon had a feeling that things were about to change dramatically around the school and she couldn't wait to see it. Maybe she and Will should start a pool to see who cries first.</p><p>	"Call me Becca Coach." leaning back in her chair she relaxed. So far the coach was exactly how she had pictured and she just hoped that the thing with Kurt was a simple over sight and not discriminatory because she wanted to trust these teachers. Now for phase three, "Also I was wondering, I know that there isn't an archery club here but I was hoping that I could use a part of the field to practice a couple days a week."</p><p>	"Archery? Not a lot of people do that anymore, are you any good?"</p><p>	"I'm a dead shot." literally she thought to herself.</p><p>	"Impressive. I take it you have your own equipment." Shannon was impressed.</p><p>	Becca nodded, "Several. I would be happy to drop them off here in the morning so you could lock them up. That is if it's alright with you, I know better then to ask if I can bring my throwing knives."</p><p>	Shannon, thinking she was joking, laughed. "No I think I might get in trouble for letting you do that but I don't see any reason why you can't bring your archery equipment as long as we keep it locked up during the day."</p><p>	"Thank you," Becca nodded. "Unfortunately my yard has to many tress for me to use it there. At least until I can get them thinned out a little."</p><p>	Remembering what she had said about people owing her, Shannon felt for her. "I'm sorry about your parents. I take it you're living with your uncle and Kurt." </p><p>	This time Becca laughed, "No. I think Kurt and I would end up killing each other for raiding the others closet." Glad to see the other woman smile. "I have my own house a few blocks over, after my parents died I was made an emancipated minor and took control of their estate which I'll admit was quite substantial." that was all she was willing to say on that subject.</p><p>	"I have to say you're the first student that I've had that had her own house." Shannon shook her head sitting back in her seat. "I feel like I should apologize to both Kurt and you. I should have paid more attention to the team but I can promise I will from now on. I like your idea of the probation system, maybe it'll make them start growing up a little."</p><p>	"That's good enough for me." Becca stood up. "Thank you for everything, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning if I don't have your class later on today."</p><p>	"I'm looking forward to seeing just how good you are." standing up she shook the girls hand.</p><p>	"Just call me Robin Hood." Becca winked making the coach laugh. </p><p>	Turning around Becca saw a red headed woman she knew was the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, in the doorway. Figgins had given her the girls paperwork and while she showed her around Emma made sure to let her know she was there to talk if she needed to. Becca had to smile at the woman, of all the teachers there she was the only one that had a clean history, not even a parking ticket. With-in ten minutes of meeting her Becca knew she had a severe case of OCD but she hadn't let it impact the way she helped her kids. Since there was only five minutes until first period was over Becca waited outside Kurt’s classroom. </p><p>       When the bell rang she grinned at the way the kids were looking at her, a few even gasped when she grabbed Kurt’s arm. "Guess what?" she asked him as they walked down the hall. </p><p>	"You got kicked out already for kicking the shit out of Rick 'The Stick'." Kurt asked loudly. Apparently word of their run in had already started to spread and he liked the idea of helping it along.</p><p>	Becca laughed causing several heads to turn and stare at them, "Technically I wasn't a student yet so no. Hey Mercedes," she said as the other girl came around the corner.</p><p>	Mercedes stopped dead seeing Kurt and Becca arm in arm basically strutting through the school. "Becca I... when... Are you a student here now?"</p><p>	"As of this morning, sadly yes." rolling her eyes. "Kurt and I have advanced French together next, what about you?"</p><p>	"Really? That's fantastic." Kurt beamed.</p><p>	"Oh wow," the other girl wasn't sure what else to say. "I have to head the other direction for biology so I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." </p><p>	"See you then Cedes." Kurt called over his shoulder as she passed them. Making their way to building B Kurt didn't see Karofsky heading towards them until it was to late. He was just about to shove Kurt when Becca twisted her cousin behind her with one arm and grabbed Dave by the throat shoving him up against the lockers with the other. The fact that he was standing on his tip toes shocked everyone as the hall got quiet. "Becca don't" grabbing her arm was like grabbing a metal beam. He had known she was strong but damn, he decided he would ask her about training him after school.</p><p>	Ignoring everyone Becca looked at the boy who was currently turning purple in the eye. "You and I are going to get something straight right now. You don't look at Kurt, you don't touch Kurt, you don't talk to Kurt. If you see him in the hallway step aside," stepping closer she whispered in his ear. "Or I will make sure you don't see, hear, or talk to anyone again." dropping him he fell to his knees gasping for air. "Did I make myself clear?" he nodded. "Good, then we won't have a problem then will we. Come on," taking Kurt’s arm again. "We don't want to be late for class." when he stared at Karofsky she tugged making him follow her. "Stop worrying, he's still alive isn't he."</p><p>	They passed an open mothed Puck and Finn who she just nodded at. Puck slapped Finn on the back. "I think I'm in love."</p><p>	"Did you see that?" Finn croaked out. "She nearly had him off his feet dude."</p><p>	"What did you say her family did?" Puck asked.</p><p>	"They worked with the government but I don't really know what they did." he had the feeling there was more to it but after seeing that he wasn't sure he wanted to ask either.</p><p>	"After seeing that I'm thinking CIA or assassins." Puck just stared. "And damn what an ass." as the pair walked away from them.</p><p>	"Dude come on, she's like my family now." Finn groaned hitting Puck.	</p><p>	Puck rubbed his arm, Finn must have been working out over the summer. "True, but come on admit it. She has to be the hottest thing to hit this school ever."</p><p>	Finn laughed. "I'm going to tell Satan you said that."</p><p>	Puck paled, "Oh please don't. Watching her and Britt hook up is about all the action I'm getting right now." laughing he followed Finn to American Lit.</p><p>	Lunch proved to be quite entertaining for Becca. Kurt had introduced her to the rest of the glee club and Rachel was just as annoying as Kurt had warned her about. The girl thought the world revolved around her and her 'amazing talent', as she kept reminding everyone. She also seemed to think the entire glee club were there just as back up for her. Becca was already getting ideas about how to break her of that. </p><p>        What everyone was worried about was that they didn't have enough people to compete and needed to find two more members before sectionals. "I wish Sam hadn't had to move. I actually miss his impersonations." Mercedes told the group.</p><p>	"Trouty Mouth?" Santana sat up squeezing Brittney’s hand. "Didn't he move to Kentucky?"</p><p>	"Satan be nice." Kurt said picking at his salad. "You know his dad was having trouble finding work."</p><p>	Santana sat back holding her hand up, "Hey, just being honest porcelain," she saw Kurt's cousin raise an eyebrow but Kurt whispered in her ear and she smiled. "So what's up with you two? What are you like kissing cousins or something. Wanky." </p><p>	"First off no and second eewww. Gay remember." Kurt pointed to himself.</p><p>	"You may be a dolphin but you're still the best kisser I've made out with," Britt smiled when Kurt groaned and laid his head on the table then looked at Santana, "beside our sweet lady kisses. They always curl my toes." </p><p>	"If you two are going to make out please have the decency to do it elsewhere." Rachel held her nose up.</p><p>	Santana stood up putting both hands on the table and glaring at the other girl, "You got a problem with me man-hands. Don't make me go lima heights on your ass." Rebecca laughed causing everyone to turn to her including Santana. "What are you laughing at, why are you even here anyway? Did you get arrested and decided to use Porcelain for your community service."</p><p>	Kurt looked to his cousin surprised to see a smile on her face, "Becca don't worry about it, Satan is a bitch to everyone."</p><p>	"Kurt stop worrying so much, I actually like Santana." Three of the others dropped their forks. "She tells it like it is and doesn't take bullshit from anyone. In fact I think you'll find the two of us will have a lot in common."</p><p>	Santana smirked as she sat back down, "See she gets me."</p><p>	"Mas de lo que sabes, chica. (More than you know girl). A menos que usted quiere que sus amigos sepan gue pasa sus fines de semana jugando co los gatitos en el refugio de animalses local se ahorrara la actitde de los demas y no me. (Unless you want your friends to know that you spend your weekends playing with kittens at the local animal shelter you'll save the attitude for the others and not me.)" Santana eyed her wearily as the others looked on fascinated. </p><p>	Tina looked at Kurt, "Wow, she speaks Spanish too?" Becca saw Kurt shrug.</p><p>	Turning back to the Latina, "Como si tuviera una actitud, pero la unica razon por la que estoy agui es proteger a mi primo. Esto es algo gue se que se puede respetar.(Like you I have an attitude, but the only reason I'm here is to protect my cousin. That is something that I know you can respect.")</p><p>	Santana looked at Kurt, "Damn Kurt, her I like."</p><p>	Becca laughed out loud, "Why don't you and Britt join me for dinner? I make a mean Picadillo." </p><p>	"We'd love to!" Brittney perked up. "Please can we, I want to know more about Kurtie’s cousin."</p><p>	Becca saw the way Santana's whole demeanor changed when she was talking to the blonde girl. "Sure Brit-Brit, whenever you want."</p><p>	Britt turned to Rebecca, "Can we come over Friday that way we can stay up late and San and I can get our lady kisses on."</p><p>	"Sounds good to me." Becca said just as the bell rang. The hockey team stayed in their seats until she and Kurt passed them. She knew they were just sizing her up until they knew exactly what she would do, unfortunately for them they had no idea. "Now what the hell do dolphins have to do with you?" she asked as they left the room.</p><p>	Kurt couldn't believe how much easier his day had been, just knowing Becca was there to protect him had him whistling in the halls. He hated to rely on her but until he could talk to her about training him it would have to do. He knew Cedes wasn't thrilled about having Becca around all the time but it wasn't like she had ever done anything to help him, then he felt bad for even thinking that but it was true. All the kids in the New Directions knew what the jocks were doing to him but besides a few comments now and then they pretty much left him to deal with them on his own. </p><p>        As sad as it was Santana had stood up for him more than even Finn had, causing several football players to rethink their actions. The fact that Becca liked her was a little frightening really, Gaga only knew what the two of them would come up with. Between Satan’s attitude and Becca's skills, mass murder wasn't that hard to imagine.</p><p>	The last class of the day was glee and Kurt was surprised to see Becca walking into the class with him. "Wait, you're joining New Direction too." he heard Mercedes ask.</p><p>	Becca shrugged, "Why not, it's Kurt’s favorite thing so I might as well enjoy it with him. Mr. Schue right?" seeing the man with the ugliest sweater vest she had ever seen and a head full of curls.</p><p>	"That's right, are you here to audition." he asked. "Because we could really use a few more members."</p><p>	"I'm Kurt’s cousin and I am very protective of him. Considering the administration here has failed to protect him I decided to do it for them." she saw him hesitate to shake her hand. Since she was sure she had been the topic of most of the conversations in the teachers lounge for lunch, she wasn’t surprised. "And I would love to audition if you have the time."</p><p>	"Becca has an amazing voice." Kurt said as Finn and Rachel walked in with Puck followed by Mike, Tina and Artie. Quinn, Santana and Brittney were last and to everyone’s surprise the blonde girl squealed when she saw Becca running to her for a hug then making sure she and Santana were sitting next to her. "I think you made a friend, congratulations." Kurt whispered to her.</p><p>	"Thanks, I think." Becca saw a dark look from Rachel as she had to go to the second row since the front was filled with Artie on the left then Santana, Brittney, Rebecca, Kurt then Mercedes. She could tell Rachel wasn't used to taking a back seat to anyone. Oh well.</p><p>	"All right everybody settle down. I know we started talking about getting new members yesterday and I think we may have gotten lucky. I don't know if you've met Kurt’s cousin." Mr Schue started but was interrupted.</p><p>	"We already met Mr Schue, at lunch." Rachel said drawing everyone attention. "But I'm not sure she's the type we want in New Directions. She already beat up two other students..."</p><p>	"You mean the two assholes who've done nothing but terrorize Kurt for the last three years." Santana turned to her. "Personally if he were my cousin I would have broken something."</p><p>	Becca turned to Kurt, "Is it too soon to call her my new BFF?" pointing to Santana she saw her stop then sit up smiling.</p><p>	"Rachel, why don't you just admit that you're worried she's better than you are." Kurt snorted.</p><p>	"Oh please," Rachel snorted indignantly, "I have been professionally trained since I was four years old. It's because of me we even made it nationals last year."</p><p>	"Yeah and we lost because you were sucking face with Finn on stage." Quinn shocked everyone by saying.</p><p>	Will had heard enough to know a fight was coming, "Enough everyone! It's nobody's fault, the other school were better prepared than we were." Santana snorted and he saw Artie roll his eyes. "Rachel I'm sure whatever happened with Rebecca and the other students was taken care of and frankly we need more members. I'm not about to turn anyone away if we can use them."</p><p>	Rebecca smirked. “No, Kurt's right, I am better than she is."</p><p> 	"Finn!" Rachel screeched.</p><p>	Rebecca stood up and walked to the band, "Can I see that?" she held her hand out for the guitar and the kid gave it to her then walked over to the piano and the guy sitting at it. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."</p><p>	The entire room got quiet when the piano player actually spoke. "Brad Ellis."</p><p>	Rebecca did her best to look shocked, "Not THE Brad Ellis? The Brad Ellis that spent four years playing for with the Ohio Symphony Orchestra." </p><p>	The man actually smiled, "That was years ago."</p><p>	"I saw you in London your final year with them.” She smiled. “I remember because my mother was part of the gallery that made the arrangements for the performance. Being from Ohio it was very special to her." Which was true, it had just taken a few clicks on the computer for her to remember him. </p><p>	"Well I'm glad that at least one person knows that. What are you playing?" he couldn't remember any of the other student even bothering to talk to him. They just expected him to be there whenever they needed him to be. </p><p>	Rebecca looked at the others, "What should I start with, country?" she started playing Reba MacIntire's The Night the Light Went Out in Georgia surprising everyone when she stopped after the first verse. "Rock?", playing the rift for Joan Jett’s I Hate Myself for Loving You. "How about a little Kidd Rock?", starting Picture. "Or you can never go wrong with Queen?", I Want to Break Free. "Or.." Radio Gaga, "How about Elvis." In the Ghetto. </p><p>	The longer she played the more everyone started grinning and Rachel pouted. "That's not really the type of music we do here." Rachel said when she finished. "And you need to be able to dance some."</p><p>	"Like Frankenteen can?" Santana joked and Finn blushed.</p><p>	"Oh really," Becca whispered something to Brad that had him smiling then handed the guitar to back and did the same to the band. "Mike, Kurt tells me you're the best dancer, do you know how to tango?"</p><p>	"Sure but..." Mike looked at Tina who just shoved him to his feet.</p><p>	"Good." taking her jacket off they saw that the back of her top was completely lace and Puck groaned. "I take it you can improvise." he nodded and the band started playing Prince's Kiss. He took the right pose and they danced around as she sang ending with her dropping down to the floor in front of him as the room exploded with clapping. "Still not impressed Rach? How about Broadway?"</p><p>	"Yo, this I got to see!" came from Artie.</p><p>	Becca smiled then whispered to the band and Brad again before tuning to the group, "I'm sure you know Rent, Rachel." </p><p>        Will about choked when Brad laughed. In all the years they had worked together he couldn't remember that ever happening. As far as he was concerned she was in, and he hated to admit it but she was better than Rachel. She walked up to the top of the stands as the music started for “Take Me Out Tonight” then used the steps to kick and to his horror she did a better strip routine than Demi Moore but without taking anything off. Everyone of the guys looked like cartoon coyotes their eyes bugged out so much. Then to everyone's shock she continued moving on to the follow up song, Another Day, with Kurt singing with her. </p><p>	"Holy crap! I think I just got wet for Kurt." Santana blurted out as the song ended. </p><p>        The two singers hugged each other while they laughed. Becca had taken him to see the play while they had been in California and he had been stunned when they were allowed back stage only to find out that she had played Mimi while attending a young adult musical camp one summer when they had lived there. The director of the current show had been one of the instructors when she had played the roll and had asked if she was interested in acting again. </p><p>	The bell rang and everyone but Rachel got up to congratulate her and welcome her to the New Directions. "Rachel, Finn hold up." she called out when they started to leave. She figured Kurt was safe with Brittney hanging on him like an accessory. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off Rachel but one thing I learned in New York is never think you're better than someone else. Directors hate working with people that think they know better they do. It will lose you role after roll and no matter how good you are, if you can't share the stage they won't let you on it."</p><p>	"You were in New York?" was all the girl asked.</p><p>	Of course that was the only thing the brunette got out of her speech. "I spent six months playing Sophie in an all teen version of Momma Mia! Off, off, off, off, Broadway."</p><p>	"Oh my God." she looked speechless but Becca wasn't that lucky. Rachel suddenly grabbed her arm. "You have to tell me everything, what was it like? Did you meet anyone famous? Do you know anyone that you could introduce me to?" </p><p>	Finn grinned, for the first time that day it looked like Rachel might get along with Becca after all, if her jealously didn't get the better of her. "Rach calm down or you'll pass out." pulling her back from Becca. "I thought we were going to see if we could find Sam."</p><p>	"Oh yes but...," turning to Kurt and Becca. </p><p>	"Rach we still need another member to be able to compete." Finn reminded her as he hugged her.</p><p>	"Is Sam that good?" Becca asked as Kurt came up behind them, it looked like he had finally got lose from Britt. Becca had to admit that the kids here weren't that bad, the one in Glee that was.</p><p>	"He's good but it's more like it doesn't feel right without him here. We always say that the New Directions are a family and he's a part of that." Kurt told her as they headed for the parking lot.</p><p>	She could see that all three of them looked upset, "What happened that they had to move then. You said something about his dad having trouble at work didn't you?"</p><p>	Finn was the one to answer, "His family moved here the beginning of last year but towards the end of the year the company he worked for started letting people go."</p><p>	"The last ones in were the first ones out." Rachel told her.</p><p>	"Do you know what he did?" Becca asked Kurt. Rebecca stopped dead when Kurt told her Mr Evans was an accountant. "You're joking."</p><p>	"No why?" Finn was confused.</p><p>	"Give me a few days and I'll let you know." she said to Finn and Rachel then turned to Kurt. "Do you have time to stop at the house for a little bit. I may need your my help on a project."</p><p>	Kurt shrugged as she got on her bike. "Sure, dad's only letting me and Finn work on the weekends now that schools on again. You want me to come over now or..."</p><p>	"Now would be great." she said.</p><p>	"Shoot my dad's are expecting me at home." Rachel stomped her foot, automatically thinking she was invited too. </p><p>	Rebecca cocked her head, if nothing else Becca swore she would get that girls head out of her ass before she graduated. "Then Finn better get you home and I only need Kurt for this anyway." Rachel frowned. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Race ya Kurt."</p><p>	"Oh no you did not." he yelled as she peeled out of the parking lot. "That's cheating." running to get in his navigator. "Tell dad I'll be home for dinner." leaving a stunned Finn and Rachel standing there.</p><p>                                    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	"So what do you need me for?" Kurt asked as he followed Becca down to her hidden basement room. She had kicked off her boots and jacket as soon as they had gotten in the door and for some reason he felt like she was more comfortable here alone than with everyone at the school. </p><p>	"Well you know what Sam looks like and I don't." sitting at her computer and turning it on. "You said Sam Evans, so it's probably Samuel or Samson right?"</p><p>	"Samuel I think," Kurt sat next to her watching her type on the keyboard. "Who, in their right mind, would name their kid Samson in this day and age."</p><p>	"Okay," Becca went into work mode. "And is it Evans with an E or an A."</p><p>	"Sam spelled it E-v-a-n-s." starting to get what she was doing. He started looking around since he hadn't gotten a better look the other day. That's when he saw the glass looking into the pool, "Gaga this place is fantastic. I don't suppose you'd teach me how to use any of this would you." Pointing at the wall of guns and other weapons.</p><p>	"Sure." Rebecca turned to look at him and saw him grinning, "Don't look so thrilled, I think I'm having a bad influence on you." slapping his leg. "Now do you know what his parents names were?"</p><p>	"Yeah hold on just a sec." Kurt went and grabbed his phone from his jacket then came back. "Okay here's what I have. His dad's name is Dwight and his mom is Mary, he has a little brother named Stevie and a sister Stacie, I think they were twins or like a year apart. The last anyone heard from him was when he Facebooked Quinn to tell her that they had found a house some where near Lexington, Kentucky."</p><p>	Becca had been typing the whole time he had been talking and leaned back with a smile. "Does Georgetown, Kentucky sound familiar?" </p><p>	Kurt sat up, "A little bit yes."</p><p>	"Well there was a new hire for a Dwight Evans who's working construction and there's also a Sam Evans working at a place called the Sugar Shack in Lexington."</p><p>	Kurt sat and scooted his chair closer to her, "You found them already? How?"</p><p>	"The one place no one can hide, IRS records." putting her hands behind her head.</p><p>	"Isn't that illegal?" He asked cocking his head.</p><p>	"Highly," she smirked, "unless you have a few computer chips supplied by the Bureau. They only have me on hiatus so technically I still work for them so if they want to bitch let em'. I can guarantee the director knows I'm not going to sit around knitting for the next four years. As long as I don't go over the top he won't care, it'll keep me fresh."</p><p>	Kurt shook his head, "I still can't believe you were an actual 007 type spy."</p><p>	"And I have the gadgets to prove it." tapping a few more keys. "Okay there's a new house rental for a D &amp; M Evans in Georgetown, Kentucky. That's about 30 minutes from Lexington where they both work that lists 5 residents."</p><p>	"That has to be them," Kurt couldn't believe how fast she had found Sam. "Now what do we do?"</p><p>	"Well I think I have an idea." Picking up the phone she dialed then held her finger to her lips to let him know to be quiet. "Hiram hello, this is Rebecca Smith." she laughed. "Yes I can imagine Rachel had quite a lot to say about me. Oh really, well tell her I like her too." she saw Kurt roll his eyes again. "No I was just wondering if you knew anything about the house that's for sale about half way between mine and Kurt’s. Yes the brick one with the white fence. I hate to ask but I may have found an accountant and I don't want him living with me." she paused, "Can you keep it from Rachel?" he must have said yes because she went on. "I found her friend Sam and his family and I was told his father was an accountant." she laughed. "Well that's good to know, of course you could have told me this a week ago.” She joked. “Fine. Could you look into buying the house I was talking about?" Kurt sat up. "If you can find out what they want for it I'll let you know by the end of the week yes or no. I really appreciate it, you have a good night now." hanging up.</p><p>	"You want Mr Evans to work for you, don't you?" Kurt figured out.</p><p>	Rebecca nodded, "I need someone that I can trust with everything. Some of the money coming in is from the company leasing houses that I own now and that will require someone familiar with everything that I do, or did, or whatever." waving her hand. "I'm hoping that the Evan's will want to move back here. If they do then buying the house will be part of their agreement."</p><p>	"And if they don't?" </p><p>	"Well then maybe I can convince them to let Sam live here for the rest of the year."</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Friday morning saw two more hockey players getting concrete burns for trying to get Kurt in the dumpster. Becca had taken the car so she could drop her compound bow and targets off before anyone else had arrived. So she had been waiting for Kurt in her car. She had waited until they had cornered Kurt before slipping up behind them. Half the school must have been waiting to see what was going to happen and she hated to disappoint them. The icing on the cake had been when Figgins had come out and took the boys with him then just nodded at her. Plus the slushie machine was still down so no one had to worry about that for awhile. </p><p>	After that the rest of the day was uneventful, lunch was actually fun for her. Both the hockey and the football teams were giving the entire glee club a wide birth. Mike told her that both Figgins and Coach Beiste had been at the practice the day before and announced that due to the massive amounts of reports an anti-bullying policy was going into effect. Finn laughed as he told them that seven players were already on probation. Kurt had looked at Rebecca who had just winked as she finished the lamb couscous she had brought with her. </p><p>        Brittney had sat next to her talking about her cats smoking addiction while the whole table just smiled at her. She had made the blondes day when she told her about a friends chihuahua that had the same problem. Kurt and several others had looked at her funny. “What?” she shrugged. “Georgie's baby girl, Jackie, loves licking the nicotine off his husband's hand after he smoked. When he quit they had give the rat a small piece of nicotine gum to get him to calm down. It was like watching a squirrel on crack.” she laughed. After everyone stopped laughing Santana had invited her and Kurt to the movies with her and Britt that weekend. </p><p>	"I wish I could. I haven't been to the movies in... I don't even know how long, but I have to go out of town this weekend." Becca told them. </p><p>	"Where to?" Tina asked.</p><p>	Becca looked at Kurt, "It just business, I have to go see an accountant." Adding a wink.</p><p>	Artie pushed his glasses back up, "What kind of business let's you have an accountant in high school?"</p><p>	"My parents," She told them. It wasn't like that part was a secret anyway. "When they died I inherited everything, including the investments and stocks."</p><p>	"Not to mention the houses." Kurt added with a grin.</p><p>	"Oh and the vineyard in Italy." she said pointing to Kurt. "That's a full time operation, we just got lucky finding someone to run it for us. I had forgotten the damn thing until Benito emailed me about the new logo for the bottles last night."</p><p>	"Wait, hold up a sec here," again it was Artie that caught on first. "You own a vineyard? As in making and selling wine."</p><p>	"And olive oil," she nodded, "there's about ten acre's of olive trees and about sixty of grape vines. Plus since the winery is on the property we have tours and we make and ship our own brand. I think our Sauvignon Blanc got a couple of awards a few years ago but the Pinot Noir has always been my favorite." she had loved living in Italy and getting to know how the different wines were made. Thinking that maybe after Kurt graduated she go spend a year or so enjoying the estate.</p><p>	Puck suddenly dropped to one knee, "Marry me."</p><p>	"You couldn't handle me sweetheart." she joked patting him on the head as the bell rang.</p><p>	The rest of the day passed peacefully with no one else getting hurt. Madame Harcorte, the French teacher, pretty much left her and Kurt alone so they spent the class sitting in the back of the classroom talking in French and insulting the other students that had no idea what they were saying. After seeing Kurt to his car she had grabbed her bow from the closet and made her way to the football field where the team was holding practice. A few of the players elbowed each other when they saw her walking up to the Coach. "Great, let me guess she wants to be on the team too." one player said.</p><p>	"Why not, she's already ruined all our fun time." said another.</p><p>	"Stop being asses." Mike told them.</p><p>	"Aww does Mikey have a crush." Amizo joked.</p><p>	Mike shoved the large black kid, "No, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view."</p><p>	Finn groaned, "Guys we have work to do. Becca isn't hurting anyone so grow up."</p><p>	"Yeah leave Kurt and the glee club alone and she won't hurt you." Puck laughed at the looks the others gave him. "Other wise you might end up off the team."</p><p>	Turning to watch as the coach sent a freshman to the locker room while she and Becca talked. He came back carrying a large target that he set up on the track away from them. Shannon looked at how far out she had wanted the thing set up and could barely see it. "You sure that's not too far away?" she asked.</p><p>	Becca smiled then turned around grabbing a bow as she turned loading and firing it before the coach had finished speaking. "No, that's good." seeing the arrow dead center of the target.</p><p>	"Pumpkin you weren't kidding." staring at the shot she had made. "I almost wish we had an archery team, we might actually win something." turning to look at her team. "Alright all of you back to work."</p><p>	Becca called out to the Coach, "Hey if you need incentive I could always use someone as a moving target, you know running back and forth while they carry the target." turning again she fired watching it slide in next to the first. While the team ran back and forth she spent about an hour inserting over two dozen arrows in to the target. At first it was just the bullseye but after a while the players noticed she was going off center first putting four in the upper left then four in the upper right. It wasn't until she started following the ring under the center that they realized she was making a smiley face out of the target.</p><p>	Shannon hadn't missed it either. As Becca packed up she walked over to her. "Okay, who was this for because you certainly don't need the practice?" she asked when Becca got close to her.</p><p>	Becca didn't even pretend not to understand, "Just giving them something to think about." surprised when the other woman laughed with her. "Beside if you think this is good you should see me with a sniper riffle." a couple of the boys heard her and turned quick. "I'm a dead shot." she added just for them before turning back to the coach. "Thank you for letting me use your field, if it's not any trouble would you mind me keeping the target here and I'll just bring the bow back and forth a couple times a week."</p><p>	"Sure thing pumpkin, it's no trouble at all." Shannon figured her team could use the reminder to behave themselves. After a week of detentions and putting four more players on probation she was worried they wouldn't have enough players if any more got benched before the first game.</p><p>	"Thanks Coach," then seeing Finn, "Hey Finn, hey Mike. Puck looking good!" waving at them as she walked away.</p><p>	After dropping off her equipment she turned to meet the infamous Sue Sylvester in person. “I wondered how long it would take to meet you.” Becca smiled. </p><p>       Sue shrugged, “Had to make sure you were who I thought you were. By the way my mother said she owes you and that I should be on my best behavior.” So far the cheerleading coach had kept her distance but Becca had seen her watching her a few times between classes. On her mothers last visit, around the same time as Burt and Carols wedding, the woman had mentioned Rebecca and her parents and how impressed she was with them. Sue hadn't been sure she was the same Rebecca Smith her mother had told her about until she had seen what Becca with the bow, which was why she had kept her distance. She also hadn’t known she was related to the Hummel’s.</p><p>        Closing the case Becca locked it and looked at the cheer coach. “That would help. Honestly I'm just here to protect my cousin, something I thank you for trying to do.”</p><p>        “Porcelain’s worth it.” Sue felt like she was in the middle of a show down. Normally she would do anything she could to win but after talking to her mother she decided to step back.</p><p>        Becca nodded as she crossed her arms. “Never the less, thank you. Now let's talk about the Glee club.” In the end the two agreed that as long as Sue left the Glee Club alone, she could still insult them all she wanted just no sabotaging, then they would get along just fine. Sue had started to object at first but when she found out that Becca had her mothers number on speed dial Sue decided not to push it and shook on it, at least she could still give butt chin his daily dose of Sue.</p><p>	Britt and Santana joined her for dinner that night, Kurt had begged off saying he wanted to get his homework out of the way so he didn't have to worry about it while he was at the shop. The girls couldn't get over the house or the fact that she lived there alone, Santana admitted that everyone at the school assumed she was living with Kurt and her Uncle. "That's fine with me. This way only my friends will bother me." Santana had laughed while Britt awed over the fact that she was their friend. She had cooked just like she said she would and both Britt and Sanny, as Becca started calling her, had raved over the food. After that they went upstairs to the media room where they let Britt pick which movie they watched. Britt settled herself on the floor looking up as the titles ran for Disney’s The Little Mermaid. Half way through Santana leaned over to Becca, "Thanks for letting her do this, I'm sure this isn't exactly what you like but Britt..."</p><p>	"Is perfect the way she is," Becca patted Santanas hand. "Anyone with two eyes can see how much she means to you and you to her. I think you balance each other out. You make sure she knows that she's smarter than people give her credit for and she keeps you from being a complete bitch."</p><p>	Santana laughed and Britt turned to shush her, "Quiet, this is my favorite part. Lord Tubbington never let's me watch without bothering me."</p><p>	"Sorry," the other two girls said together. When she went back to watching the movie Santana whispered to Becca, "Where did you learn Spanish so well?"</p><p>	"Spain," Rebecca answered honestly. "Then we lived in Columbia for eight months before my parents died."</p><p>	Santana saw something cross the other girls face, "How did they die? I promise I won't say anything and I'll keep Snix in the closet." Becca had already been warned about the girls snarky alter ego.</p><p>	"Sanny I wish I could tell you but there are some things about my family that are best not talked about. Let's just say they died and I nearly did and leave it at that."</p><p>	That wasn't what Santana had expected, Becca was usually willing to talk about anything. The whole club knew she had more money than any of them could count and Kurt had told them all about the trip she had taken him on to California and that they had went shopping on Rodeo Drive. "Alright but I reserve the right to question later."</p><p>	"You can try." Becca smirked.</p><p>	"I still can't get over the fact that every time you walk in the room Aretha and Yentl automatically shut up. I figure any day now they're going to revolt. This has to be the quietest week of school I've ever seen."</p><p>	"It helps that the entire jock squad knows that I'll break their arms if they try anything." </p><p>	Santana turned and sat on her leg so that she was looking at Becca. "See that's what I don't get, I threaten to go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses nearly every day and I still got slushied. One look at you and they run for the hills. I needs ta know how you do it for myself, I mean I know I'm a bad ass but even I'll admit you out rank me. And that is not easy for me to say."</p><p>	Rebecca sat back in the seat. "Sanny," seeing the other girl roll her eyes, making Becca wonder if it was something in the water that made everybody here do that. "You are a bad ass because you've had to be. Deep down you are probably the most honest and carrying person I've ever met but you also have a respect for people that I don't. I've lived a very different life for as long as I can remember. My parents taught me how to protect myself from the time I could walk with shooting and martial art lessons. The voice lessons and acting lessons were just things to help me blend in wherever we lived." not sure how to explain. "Plus I doubt you've ever killed anyone." just being honest.</p><p>	Santana choked on her drink, "You're shitting me!" getting shushed by Britt again. Getting up she grabbed Becca's arm and pulled her from the room. Becca pointed to her bedroom door and they went in there. "Okay what the fuck!"</p><p>	"I'm not on the run if that's what you're thinking." Becca grinned as she crossed her arms.</p><p>	"Becca be serious please. What did you mean, you've actually... killed someone." Santana wasn't sure whether to run screaming from the house or bow at Becca's feet.</p><p>	Rebecca sighed sitting in the chair next to the fireplace then motioned for Sanny to take the other chair. "Yes, I've killed people."</p><p>	"PEOPLE!"</p><p>	"Ssshh, I don't need Britt asking questions. Both Kurt and Burt know this, as does Carol, but Finn can never know. Understood." looking at the Latina.</p><p>	"Becca I swear I won't tell anyone. I know most people would never believe this but I can keep a secret, especially where my friends are concerned. You're right I push people away, I tend to hurt them before they can hurt me but I'm trying to work on that. Being in Glee has been the best part of high school and if you tell anyone I said that I'll try to hurt you."</p><p>	"Point taken," Becca smiled. Taking a deep breath, "Santana my parents worked for the government, don't ask me how okay, but that's why they taught me those things. If something had happened to them they wanted to know that I could take care of myself. What they didn't expect was for me to be so good at it. When I was thirteen I was kidnapped," the other girl sucked in her breath, "they didn't hurt me. They just thought they could use me as leverage against my parents, that was their first mistake, the second was underestimating me. They thought that because I was a child I wouldn't cause them any trouble. I killed all three of them before calling my parents to let them know I was okay."</p><p>	Santana suddenly jumped up and hugged her, "Oh god. I'm so sorry that happened to you."</p><p>	Becca patted her back. "I'm okay Sanny, it's just that after that I will never let someone hurt someone I care about again and I have the skills to do that."</p><p>	"No wonder you guys moved around so much." Santana sat back down. "I'm sorry but I have to ask and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Becca nodded. "The money you have, was it all legal."</p><p>	Becca laughed, "Most of it." shrugging, "Some of it came from my dad being extremely lucky at cards in Monaco and my mom liked blackjack."</p><p>	"Oh we have so got to have a poker night with the rest of the girls, I'd die to see you take all of Rachels money." Britt had fallen asleep when they went back in so Santana picked her up and said good night just before 11. </p><p>        Becca managed to get a few hours sleep before skipping the gym for a five mile run before getting on her bike and heading south to Kentucky. She had already contacted Sam's father so when she pulled up just before 3 o'clock it was just him and his wife. "Thank you for agreeing to see me Mr Evans." Becca offered as they showed her to the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was that the house was far too small for five people but they were making it work.</p><p>	"I have to admit I'm curious as to what you want. I find it strange that the Millers were willing to give my name as a contact. We didn't exactly part on good terms." The man said. Despite his age he was still a very attractive man who clearly adored his wife who had made fresh iced tea for all of them.</p><p>	"That's one reason I wanted to talk to you without your children here." Becca started. "You see both my parents died in March and I have inherited quite a large estate from them. Everything from property to investments and stocks. I also own a working vineyard in Italy as well as houses and apartments around the world. The truth is that I need someone I can trust to managed things for me and you came very highly recommended."</p><p>	"By who?" Mary asked. She knew her husband was a brilliant accountant but like he said he and his former employer hadn't ended things well.</p><p>	"Mr Miller..." Dwight started.</p><p>	"Honestly I've never been to Miller Accounting in my life and you might be happy to learn they recently filed for bankruptcy and had to liquidate most of their private assets just to stay in business." Becca saw Mary smile at that.</p><p>	Dwight was confused, "Then how did you learn about me."</p><p>	"Through my cousin. Sam used to be a part of the New Directions and my Uncle is Burt Hummel." both their eyes lit up. "Now I don't want to pressure you but the New Directions need Sam and I need an accountant so I figured this was the easiest way to solve two problems at once." she saw Dwight's pride start to rise. "This is a legitimate offer and you are under no obligation to accept it."</p><p>	"Just how large an estate is this and if you don't mind me asking how did your family come by it?" Dwight asked.</p><p>	"Honey.." Mary looked at him.</p><p>	"No it's quite alright Mrs Evans, it's a fair question." Rebecca held up her hand.</p><p>	"Please call me Mary. You're cousin and his friends were so good to us when things were tough, that's the least I can offer."</p><p>	Becca nodded, "Kurt thinks the world of all of you too. And to answer your question myself and my parents were what you would call spies."</p><p>	That wasn't what Dwight had been expecting. "Excuse me?"</p><p>	"James Bond, Austin Powers, Mission Impossible. They never get it right in the movies but they are entertaining." neither one said a word. "My parents were recruited out of the police academy to work for a government organization but until you sign a confidentiality agreement I'm afraid I can't explain more than that. If you agree to work for me you would be fully in the loop, I won't keep any secrets from you. The organization leases several of my parents overseas properties as safe houses, which is where some of my income comes from. I can say with complete certainty that no, nothing I do is illegal in any way. I may have to reword some of the holdings for privacy but that's about it. I'm offering you control over a multi million dollar estate. And I have a house in Lima waiting for you in your name, consider it a signing bonus free and clear."</p><p>	"Oh my word, Dwight?" Mary looked as shocked as her husband felt. They had hated taking the kids away from their friends but the closet work Dwight had found was here in Lexington. They had figured that maybe Sam could at least go and visit Lima once in a while on school breaks since they were only four hours away.</p><p>	Dwight sat back in his chair, "This is a lot to think about."</p><p>	"I understand and I realize you need time to do just that. But I'm hoping that you'll allow Sam to come back with me," they looked at her. "The entire Glee club is a family too, as strange as that sounds, and they're missing a vital part of that. Rachel and Finn have been trying to find him all week and I'll admit that I've stalled them until I could come talk to you. If he's missing them as much as they are him then it's cruel to keep them apart."</p><p>	"I know how much they mean to Sam but I can't just send him away without talking to him." Dwight answered. "And he won't be home until midnight, he's working the late shift at the Dairy Queen tonight."</p><p>	Rebecca hated to do it but she wanted them to have all the facts, "No he's not."</p><p>	"What?" Mary asked. "How could you know that?"</p><p>	"I have mad computer spy skills," she winked at them. "And Sam hasn't worked there for nearly two months. They had to cut his hours back so he started working at the Sugar Shack."</p><p>	"He what?!" Dwight stood up. "He's only seventeen."</p><p>	"The legal age of consent is 16 in Kentucky but I'm assuming they pay him under the table since he should be at least 18 to work there." Becca told the man who started pacing back and forth.</p><p>	"I'm sorry but what's wrong with the Sugar Shack, is that a bakery or something?" Mary was confused.</p><p>	Dwight rubbed his face, "Mary, The Sugar Shack is a male strip joint just outside Lexington."</p><p>	"And just how do you know that?" she asked her husband.</p><p>	"Because I have to pass it to get to work everyday." kissing her hand.</p><p>	"And our son is working there. Doing what?" Mary turned to ask Becca. "You seem to know everything about us, do you know what Sam's doing?"</p><p>	"They have him listed as a dish washer, but..."</p><p>	"But what?" Dwight was almost afraid to ask.</p><p>	"According to Facebook posts I found out his stage name is White Chocolate." she shrugged apologetically.</p><p>	"Oh my god, Dwight," Mary stood taking her husbands hand. "How could he do that? Why didn't we know?" falling in her seat she started sobbing into her hands.</p><p>	"Mr and Mrs Evans," drawing their attention. "I would never dream of saying that I understand your difficulties. But I do admire they way you've overcome them. I'm not a psychiatrist but I feel safe saying that Sam is doing this because he's afraid that something else could happen and this is his way of making enough to support you if he needed to."</p><p>	Dwight couldn't say anything because he knew she was right. It made complete since to him, "Sam hasn't been able to be a teenager in a long time has he." swallowing his pride he asked. "This job... just what is it I would have to do?"</p><p>	"How would I know, that's what I need an accountant for." she laughed sitting back in his seat. "The Berry's are my lawyers so you would be working with them but I assume you would be keeping track of the income from the properties and whatever else it is you do. I'd start you out at six thousand a month and that will go up after four months."</p><p>	Dwight’s mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me?" that was almost twice what he was making now.</p><p>	"I pay for what I need, and I need someone who I can trust that knows exactly what, or more to the point, where the money comes from. After my parents died the director refuses to put me back in the field until I turn 21 like other agents, so I'm on hiatus for the foreseeable future." sitting back she crossed her arms. "I can't say that it's as bad as I thought it would be. Uncle Burt and his family have been great and watching out for Kurt at the school has actually been kinda fun."</p><p>	"I'm sorry but do you mind me asking how old you are?" Mary was watching her husband and knew he was seriously considering this. If it got Sam out of that place she wouldn't say a word and she had really like Lima before all the trouble started.</p><p>	"I'll be eighteen in January, but part of my parents will had me declared a legal minor if they were killed, which is why I have access to all of this now." Sitting up she looked at Dwight. "I need someone I can trust and I trust you."</p><p>	"You don't even know me." Why am I trying to talk her out of this, he thought to himself. This sounded like his dream job just with more espionage and even that sounded like fun to him. At least that would be exciting and challenging and wouldn’t break his back like the construction job was doing.</p><p>	"And you don't know me." standing up. "I wish I could give you all the time in the world to think about this but I have to know by Monday. I wasn't joking about the house. We close on Tuesday so if you're not interested I don't have to buy it."</p><p>	Dwight stood up, "I will think about it. It sounds perfect but with the extenuating circumstances I'll have to think about it." He had always prided himself on honesty in his work so he needed to decide if he could live with the gray areas.</p><p>	"I understand completely. It's not every day you're asked to come work for James Bond basically." holding her hand out to Mary then Dwight. "It was a pleasure meeting you both and don't worry about Sam I'm going to head over and make sure he's not getting into any trouble."</p><p>	Leaving them she drove over to the Sugar Shack. She'd bet anything the bouncer had never been slipped a hundred dollar bill in his life as she made her way to a table in front of the stage. It was just about time for the six o'clock matinee show and the place was filling up fast with mostly college girls but a few older women too and even some men. She had to smile as the lights dimmed and a group of five guys took the stage. Seeing the young blonde boy and knowing how much Kurt and the others were worried about him broke her heart. Becca was honestly shocked that she still had one but after coming here she was finding it again. </p><p>       She stayed for the whole show then put her boot on the chair next to her to block the path and handed Sam another of her hundred dollar bills as he started to pass her. She had hoped that he would turn it down but he turned red then nodded to a side door. She just shook her head and pointed to the other chair at her table. "That won't be necessary, have a seat Sam." Becca told him when he started to reach for her.</p><p>	Sam tilted his head looking at her, "How do you know my name? Do I know you?" sitting down at the table with her. He had seen her talking to the manager a little while ago so he wasn't sure what was going on.</p><p>	"No you don't know me, but you do know my cousin and I've recently become acquainted with several of your friends. I can tell you they all miss you very much, even Sanny."</p><p>	"Sanny?" Sam was still confused, "You said I know your cousin who is that? And what exactly do you want for this?"</p><p>	Becca smiled leaning back in the chair, he looked so nervous holding up the money. "I don't want anything for that, consider it a tip. One I hope to hell you've never accepted before." from the way he looked down he knew what she was asking and she felt nothing but anger when he nodded. "Damn it." wishing she had ordered a shot of scotch. She didn't care that she would be technically breaking the law, one shot wouldn't kill her. "Sam, my cousin is Kurt Hummel." </p><p>	Sam’s eyes got huge, "Oh god please, please don't tell him you saw me here." </p><p>	"I have no intention of telling him, I'll leave that up to you." handing the waiter a twenty and telling him to keep the change. She stood up letting Sam lead her to the break room. "And yes you will be telling him. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you did what you had to do to help your family and that's something Kurt will understand."</p><p>	Sam slumped down in a beat up chair, "I don't think I'll ever get to see them again anyway." the way he shrugged telling her what he thought of that idea and she covered a smile. Kurt was right he obviously cared about the group as much as they did him.</p><p>	"What if I told you that you could go back to Lima, back to the New Directions. Would you want to go back?" she asked wanting to make sure he would.</p><p>	"Oh man yeah, this..." Sam waved his arm around the club. "It's not what I wanted, I tried to get a regular job and sure the DQ was great and I got two free blizzards a day but it paid just over minimum wage. Am I ashamed that I work here? Yeah, I'm ashamed. My dad got a job working construction to pay the rent but when my brother needs a new pair of shoes or the tv busts... these abs pay for that."</p><p>	Becca shook her head, "You're in high school Sam you shouldn't be here. What do you think your parents would say?' </p><p>	"They just think the DQ pays really well." he joked.</p><p>	Becca shook her head, "I hate to tell you this but they know now. I offered your dad a job this afternoon and I may have drop the strip club bomb."</p><p>	"What?!" Sam banged his head on the table. "Oh god."</p><p>	She patted his back, "Come back to McKinley Sam, they need you for sectionals. You're young, you have so much potential."</p><p>	"I'm good at this." he shrugged sitting up.</p><p>	"That's because you have the whole boy-next-door innocence going for you, you're good at it for all the reasons you shouldn't be doing it. What happens when you lose that, when this life takes that innocence then chews it up and spits it out. I can already tell it's starting to." his adorable eye were already red from holding back his emotions. </p><p>	"I want it, more than anything." Sam admitted.</p><p>	Becca stood up, "Then get dressed and let's get the hell out of here and back to where you belong." he looked so hopeful she grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Besides Brittney tells me that Sanny's got a whole book of Trouty Mouth jokes she been working on all summer. Apparently she missed you."</p><p>	"Sanny?" then he got it. "Santana." laughing he shook his head. "I can't believe I’m going to say this but I've missed her to."</p><p>	"Well then let's don't keep them waiting." Rebecca grinned. "And don't worry I already informed the manager this was your last night." That and if he made a scene she’d have the cops there to find out how many other underage employees they had working for them.</p><p>	Sam headed for the lockers but stopped at the door and turned back to her. "This is ridicules but I trust you and I don't even know your name."</p><p>	"Rebecca Smith, but just call me Becca. It's nice meeting you too Sam but if you don't mind could you put on some pants. That G-string gives me a nice view but leaves very little to the imagination." he turned red again as he dashed for the dressing room.</p><p>	It only took an hour for Sam to change, grab his things, collect his paycheck from the boss, and get back to his house. All with Becca shadowing him the whole time. After getting yelled at by his parents, thank god his brother and sister were spending the night with friends, for not telling them he was working at a strip club they had sat down and had an honest conversation for the first time in a long time. Becca had opted to wait outside until Sam came out to get her, when he did Dwight and Mary told her they would need at least a couples weeks to get their things packed up again. Becca was thrilled that he had accepted the job but had been even happier when they told Sam he could go back with her until they got there. After giving them her phone numbers Becca pulled Dwight aside saying she'd have the confidentiality papers for him to sign when he got there and that she would be able to explain a lot more once that was taken care of.</p><p>	Since it was so late Becca headed to a hotel for the night while Mary and Dwight helped Sam pack his stuff then load his truck before going to bed. Just before noon the next day Becca pulled into her drive way with Sam following behind her. "You live here?" Sam asked as she showed him to one of the downstairs guest rooms.</p><p>	"Yeap, and the one I bought for your family is four blocks over. Right between me and Kurt's place." </p><p>	Sam dropped his bag on the bed and turned to look at her. "Becca I can't thank you enough, not just for me but for my dad. They told me that you hired him to be your personal accountant. The fact that you trusted him after all the crap his other bosses put him through meant a lot to him."</p><p>	"Sam I don't hire people for no reason," she told him as he sat on the bed and she took the chair. "Did you know that your father graduated in the top 5% of his class? Or that the reason Miller Accounting hired him from his former firm was because he had the highest rating for six years in a row? It's not his fault that the Millers tried to expand before they were ready. Not only did you and your family suffer so are the Millers. They had to close all but one office and that's only running because the brothers had to sell nearly everything they had and declare bankruptcy."</p><p>	Sam was impressed, "Does dad know that? Cause they deserve it." a little more bitterly than he had intended to.</p><p>	Becca sat up, "I know you're mad at them because of what happened to your family but you shouldn't think like that Sam. You guys didn't deserve it and no one else should either." patting his leg she got up. "I'll let you unpack and just so you know nobody knows that you're here yet. I thought it would be fun to surprise them tomorrow." </p><p>	Sam’s face lit up, "Well alright pilgrim." he said giving her his best John Wayne impression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not speak Spanish so I apologize if I bungled Becca and Santana's conversation. That's why I put the English version in parentheses.<br/>Also there are some cannon elements at the end of this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Watch out a few twist and turns ahead...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well Sam's back where he belongs.<br/>I loved Santana's reaction when he returned so I had to add that as cannon.<br/>Also a few other New Directions join the group and a love interest for Rebecca.<br/>Another long one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>	First thing Monday morning Becca was waiting at the school entrance for Figgins to arrive for the day. Dwight had e-mailed Sam's transcripts to her before she left the house so she had told Sam to stay home today and then show up in time for Glee. To his credit Figgins didn't ask questions he had just taken the papers and with a quick phone call to Sam's parents, to make sure they knew he was there, she had Sam's schedule before the first bell rang.</p><p>	Kurt kept asking how things had gone and if Sam was okay but she just winked telling him he'd find out after school but it seemed like everybody had asked how her weekend had gone, she just shrugged saying productive. At lunch both Rachel and Finn had told the others that they had found a telephone number for Sam but it kept going to voicemail. Rachel proudly stated that she and Finn were going to leave after Glee to go talk to him if he hadn't call them back.</p><p>	Will was in his office since 7th period was his free class and was shocked to see Becca walking in. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" since she had joined the club things had clamed down. Rachel had even stopped trying to take over every other meeting and was letting the others have a chance to shine. Not that she had completely given up, she had just stepped back a little and everyone was working together a lot better.</p><p>	Becca walked in and sat down, "Nah it's just US Government and Politics. My parents worked for the government, I know shit the books will never teach you."</p><p>	Will had talked to Shannon about Rebecca and he knew the football coach thought there was more to it after watching the younger girls skill with a compound bow. "Well as long as you keep your grades up I guess I can't complain." sitting down. "So what can I do for you?"</p><p>	Becca smiled when her phone buzzed. It was Sam letting her know he had just arrived and she told him where to come. "Actually it's what I can do for you." he looked confused. "Besides telling you to burn those god awful sweaters, I have something that you need for competition."</p><p>	"You know you and Kurt are a lot alike. He's been trying for two years but I'm not giving up my sweaters." laughing. She and her cousin had single handedly changed the way the school was running these days. He had seen the look on her face when at the first school assembly Figgins had congratulated the glee club on getting to Nationals last year and had wished them luck this year. It was a smirk, not surprise. The man had even told him that the school would be able to funnel some money into the program this year. So far in the two weeks since classes had started only Sue had given him a hard time, but then again Sue always gave him a hard time.</p><p>	Becca grinned, "Oh well, I tried," hearing a knock on the door she jumped up before the teacher could. "But I hope you'll at least accept this gift." opening the door.</p><p>	"Hey Mr Schue," Sam smiled walking into the room. "I'm baaaccckk."</p><p>	"Sam!" Will was laughing as he came around to hug the younger student. "What... How..."</p><p>	Sam looked over at Becca who was openly smirking and pointed to her, "Becca came and got me. She hired my dad as her accountant so we're all moving back."</p><p>	Schue looked at Becca who shrugged, "I needed one and you guys needed Sam, it's a win-win for everyone. I even convinced them to let Sam stay with me while they get everything settled for the move." she reached in her back pocket and handed Sam a piece of paper. "That's your schedule, everything’s set for you to start tomorrow but I think Mr Schue would love for you to join us at todays rehearsal."</p><p>	"You bet I would." Will patted Sam’s back, "Everybody's missed you, even Santana but she'll never admit it."</p><p>	Becca was sitting with Kurt an hour later while everyone was asking where Mr Schue was until he walked in carrying a stack of cups and a bottle of sparkling cider. She had to laugh as Kurt compared the group to a sinking ship just before Sam walked in with a grin on his face. As expected chaos erupted as everyone ran to the blonde boy who broke out his guitar and started playing 'Red Solo Cup'. When he finished Santana stood up opening a little book, Becca suspected she had been the only one to notice the girl writing in at different times.</p><p>	Santana smiled, "I've been keeping a notebook just in case this day ever came." clearing her throat as she winked at him. "Welcome back Lisa Rina," half the room froze. "I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth and skipped town. Can't tell you how many times I wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle, but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher," even Becca cracked a smile on that one, "where young mothers place their infant's heads in your mouth to get back that new born shine. So glad you're back, I haven't seen a smile that big since the claymation abominable snowman got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. Love, Santana." closing the book everyone waited for the explosion.</p><p>	To their surprise Sam grinned and went to hug her lifting her off her feet, "I've missed you to Santana."</p><p>	Becca saw the girl smile before putting the bitch face back on, "Yeah, yeah, let's not go over board with the crying. I don't want to have to use your lips for a life raft."</p><p>	"Santana!" Will shouted.</p><p>	"I'm just saying." punching Sam in the arm as he shook his head at her.</p><p>                                          * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *<br/>
To say everyone was glad to see Sam back would be an understatement and Becca soon found the entire glee club camping out at her house after school to get caught up. Kurt had pulled her aside and got the whole story from her, minus the stripping part. That was Sam's story to tell when he was ready, not hers. </p><p>	After all the excitement of the first full week of school everything started to even out and Becca was board. Nobody was bothering Kurt anymore, the glee club was actually starting to be accepted by the other students, and the slushie machine had been removed from the school. The day it had been fixed both Karofsky and Adams had slushied Rachel and Tina causing both of them to be kicked off the football team. </p><p>        When Becca had heard Adams's father talking to Figgins about making a contribution to the school if he put him back on the team Becca had shown up at the mans office that afternoon informing him that if he didn't enforce the coaches decision then she would happily contact the IRS and send them his real tax records for the last ten years, of which she had copied on to a hard drive for him to see. Two days later word got out that Amizo had been transferred to a military school out of state. One that Becca sent an email to, informing the commanding officer amominusly of the boy's tendencies to bully the other students. </p><p>	With Amizo gone Karofsky had sucked up his pride and had even asked Coach Beiste for another chance. She had told him he would have to apologize to the entire Glee club and that they would be the ones to say yes or no. Becca had sat there with her arms and legs crossed watching him as he talked to them, apologizing for everything. Something about the way he wouldn't look at Kurt annoyed her until it hit her why he had always picked on her cousin. </p><p>        Son of bitch he liked Kurt, she thought sitting up. With a friend as homophobic as Amizo no wonder he had acted like a jackass. This explained so much about what she had found out about him. </p><p>        When he finished his speech she stood up and walked towards him, "You know what," smiling when he backed away from her. "Chill out cupcake." winking at him before looking at the group. "I know I wasn't around when all the bullying was happening but I think I have an idea."</p><p>	Will looked at the group and then at David and Rebecca, "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>	Becca looked at Karofsky, "Well it seems to me that one reason you get picked on is that nobody really knows how hard you all have had to work to get where you are. Why don't we let David here get back on the football team," he looked surprised that she had said yes but gaped at her as she went on, "if he's willing to work just as hard by joining the New Directions."</p><p>	"Oh hell to the no!" came from Mercedes.</p><p>	"You've flip your lid." was Artie's contribution.</p><p>	"Yeah like that's going to happen." was Mike talking to Tina.</p><p>	"I'll do it." Dave said softly but it was enough for the whole room to get quite.</p><p>	"Dave..." Will stood up and walked over.</p><p>	"I've been a complete ass to everyone here and I really am sorry. If the only way I can get back on the team is to join your little," he saw Becca give him a warning glare, "music group then I'll do it." looking at Kurt for the first time. "But only if that's okay with Hummel."</p><p>	"Me!" Kurt looked even more shocked than the others.</p><p>	"I think that's only fair Kurt," Finn looked over at his step-brother. "You're the one that's taken the most abuse from Karofsky, so it should be your decision."</p><p>	Becca could tell there was a part of Kurt that wanted to say no just for spite but after looking around the room and at her for a minute he looked at Karofsky. "Can you even sing or dance? Because if not then just go back to football and leave us all alone."</p><p>	Dave ducked his head and Kurt smiled thinking he was going to say no to both, "I can ballroom dance." he almost whispered and saw something close to a smirk from Becca that she quickly covered.</p><p>	"What?!" came from a stunned Santana.</p><p>	"I can ballroom dance okay," Dave threw his hands in the air talking louder. "I've been doing that since I was a kid. I've even won a couple competitions in Denver in the summers when I visit my grandmother." letting one of his biggest secrets out. After his grandfather died he had spent every summer with his grandmother when he told the guys that he was in football camp. "My grandmother is a dance instructor and started teaching me, then entering me in contests as I got older. As far as singing goes I'm not as good as you are but if you remember the half time show I can carry a tune."</p><p>	Rachel stood up, "Prove it! We all had to audition so if you’re serious about changing your attitude and are willing to join us then you should too."</p><p>	Will nodded, "Dave would you be willing to do that? She's right, everybody else here has had to."</p><p>	Dave shrugged then looked at Becca, for some reason he had the feeling she knew exactly what he could do. "Fine." taking his jacket off.</p><p>	Mike looked at Becca, "Hey do that tango thing with him that we did when you auditioned?"</p><p>	"That was pretty cool." Puck agreed. That had been hot enough that he had even considered taking dancing lessons himself.</p><p>	Becca looked at David, "I'm willing if you are or would you prefer the paso doblé." he looked at her. "We may need to move to the auditorium for that though." When Coach Beiste had told them Dave wanted to talk to them she had started making plans and had stashed everything back stage.</p><p>	"How did you know..." that was what he won the awards for. How the hell did she know that? "Yeah sure whatever." not wanting to admit he liked the idea of showing Berry he wasn't the bumbling idiot everyone though he was.</p><p>	Will saw Dave's eyes light up and clapped his hands, "Okay then, everybody let's head to the auditorium."</p><p>	"Um, I don't have any music," Dave whispered to her. "I hope you know what you're doing?"</p><p>	"Don't worry cupcake I got ya covered." Slapping his cheek lightly she picked up his jacket and hers before taking his arm. For some reason now that she knew the reason he acted the way he had she kinda felt sorry for him and it sucked. Threating him had been part of the daily routine for her and now she'd have to be nice to him.</p><p>	Once the glee kids were sitting down it became obvious, to Kurt at least, that Becca had planned everything. She had to have used her mad skills on a keyboard to find out that Dave could do this. Suddenly the trumpets for Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire started and the curtains opened. Kurt wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this, not only had Becca put on a skirt but Dave was bare chested with only a vest and his jeans on, and damn if he didn’t look that bad.</p><p>	As an avid Dancing with the Stars follower Kurt knew the dance, though he had never tried it. But Dave Karofsky, the guy that had bullied him since middle school, made the damn thing look easy. He and Becca moved around the stage so effortlessly doing turns and arm movements almost in sync as if they had practiced for weeks, and who knew Dave could twirl a cape like that and where had they found one to use. But what shocked every freakin one of them was that Dave was singing the song, his deep baritone voice was untrained but surprisingly good. Kurt saw Santana and Brittney, as well as Mercedes and Rachel's mouths hanging open when Dave dropped down to move across the floor one knee at a time with Becca matching him move for move. Kurt wasn't surprised that Becca was so good at the dance, it was strong and passionate and dangerous, everything that he associated with her. When Becca went down he was pretty sure he and Mike were the only ones that knew it was part of the dance until Dave jumped and imitated driving a sword through her. </p><p>	Nobody said anything, they were all to stunned until Mike stood up and started clapping. "Holy shit!" he said as Dave held his hand out to help Becca up grinning. As they walked off the stage Mike grabbed Dave's arm, "I've been dancing for years and I ain't never been able to do that. That was impressive." Sure Dave had been a douche to most of them but he and Dave had never really had that much interaction. Except for that one time when all the glee football guys had asked him to lay off Kurt but it had been Sam that had actually fought with him.    </p><p>	"Yeah well after my grandfather died it made grandma happy to teach me. Blame her if you didn't like it." Dave shrugged trying to not worry.</p><p>	"Shut up David," Becca elbowed him, "Just accept the fact that you got coned into joining the New Directions, it'll go much easier for you." winking she waved at Sam and Kurt. "Well that’s one more person for the group, see you guys tomorrow. Oh and Mr Schue, you should let Coach Beiste know Dave can join the team again. Night everybody and Sam I'll see you at home." </p><p>	Santana watched her go, "Why do I get the feeling we just did exactly what she wanted us to do?"</p><p>	"Because I'm pretty sure we just did." Rachel said then turned to look at Dave. "Don't think you're off the hook. You still have a lot to make up for but...," taking a deep breath, "as much as it pains me to say. You really did a great dance, if you have the time I think we should all get together to figure out what strengths we have now to add to our performances."</p><p>	Dave looked around not quite sure what had just happened but if it got him back on the football team for his dad and let him do one of things he really liked to do at the same time, who cared. "Sure but to tell the truth I'm better at the waltz." </p><p>        When they had gotten back stage Becca had opened a trunk and pulled out the vest and dance shoes, in his size even. All she had said was, "You remember the routine you did last year for the Latin competition?" all he could do was nod as she wrapped a full black satin and lace skirt around her waist that matched the fuck me high heeled boots she had on. "Good. I found the video and I think I have it down." Taking his arm she set a head mic on his head then smiled. "Relax, just think of this as showing Berry you're not the idiot she thinks you are." almost copying his earlier thought. "Now let’s make their jaws drop." before hitting the music board and the trumpets started.</p><p>                                         * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	It had taken the Evans until the first week in September to get their stuff together but Sam talked to his parents every night. During one group meeting at Becca's Sam admitted, after she had pushed him to talk about it, he had been working at a strip club to help his parents. The worst thing was Santana asking to see his routine, it wasn't until he reached for his belt that Becca put a stop to it. After that nobody really talked about it, which Sam told her he was grateful for. Even Dave, after they got used to having him around for a few days, was starting to relax around the others. Surprisingly the football team hadn't given him a hard time about it, they were too happy to have him back to ask questions. Without him they wouldn't have had enough player to compete.</p><p>	On Labor Day Sam was waiting at his family’s new house when the moving truck and his dad's car pulled up letting his brother and sister jump out running to him for a hug. "Hey guys!"</p><p>	Dwight got out of the van and went to Mary who stood in front of the house with her mouth hanging open, "Sam are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.</p><p>	"Oh yeah, I already set up my room," hugging his mom than his dad. "Becca will be over later with all the paperwork. Can you believe she put this in your names instead of hers? She said she wanted to make sure that we always had a place to live no matter what."</p><p>	"But it's so..." Perfect, is what Mary thought but didn't say. </p><p>	Sam took his mom's hand, "I know mom, believe me," looking at the house. "I can't believe she furnished it too. That's why she told you only bring what you couldn't live without."</p><p>	"Is that why she..." Dwight wasn't sure what to say. Rebecca had called the week before saying that the house had come furnished and that they didn't need to worry about bringing theirs unless they really wanted to. Since most of it had been thrift store chic, as his wife called it, they had been happy to leave it behind.</p><p>	The kids didn't want to wait, "Come on Sammy I wanna see our room." Stacie said tugging on his arm. At 10 she and Stevie meant the world to Sam and he couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw their bedrooms, especially since they didn't have to share one anymore.</p><p>	Grabbing a few boxes Sam handed his mom the keys and let her go in first. Just off the foyer to the left was a formal dining room with the kitchen and great room behind it. To the left behind the kitchen was his parents master bedroom. Sam smiled when he heard his mother scream, "Oh my goodness." The right side off the house had two bedrooms and a third that they had turned into a home office for his dad that was between the twins. That way they didn't have to worry about them yelling at each other to be quiet. They each even had their own bathrooms that way as well.</p><p>        Sam had been shocked when Becca had taken him to the furniture store last Saturday. All the glee kids, as well as Mr Schue and Burt and Carol, had been over all week helping to get everything set up. That she cared enough to think about his family was a little overwhelming but he had to admit he loved what they had did for his siblings rooms. Each one had a different theme. For his brother it was comic books, including a shelf full of them Becca had bought for him, thanks to Finn and Puck. His sister was set with a Paris theme that Kurt had totally taken over decorating so he knew Stacie was going to love it.<br/>
After they had looked around downstairs his dad asked where Sam's room was. "Upstairs." Sam grinned and showed them a door that his mom had thought was a closet. "This is over the garage, I know I should have asked but..."</p><p>        Dwight put his hand on his sons shoulder, "Sam, after everything you've had to do lately, if you want this room, it's all yours."</p><p>	Sam’s grin was enough for both Mary and Dwight and as they got to the top of the stairs it was clear why. It opened to his bedroom, typical for a teenage boy, with his bed decked out with a navy blue bedspread embossed with the peace sign, two bedside oak end tables with matching lamps and a chair. There was a walk-in closet and a full bathroom then a narrow hallway that lead to another open room that Dwight had to laugh at while the twins both yelled, "Cool!!".</p><p>	There was a desk under the window with a full computer set up. But what stood out was the full-size couch on one wall and a flat screen tv on the opposite with a complete Xbox system and a shelf full of games. "Samuel Evans how could you let her pay for all this?" His mom shook her head.</p><p>	"He didn't," Becca said from the corner making her presence known before walking closer. "I figured you were up here since nobody heard me knocking. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." waving at the twins who were trying to figure out how the gaming system worked.</p><p>	"If you didn't how did this end up here?" Dwight wasn't upset he just felt bad that he hadn't been able to get that for Sam before now.</p><p>	Sam stepped away from the wall, "Actually Kurt took me to a lot of pawn shops and thrift stores. Besides the tv, the bed and the couch, I was able to get everything else with my last paycheck from the club." he may not be proud of how he made it but he was about how he spent it. "I even got a case for my guitar."</p><p>	Mary came over to hug him, "You deserve this sweetie, I am so proud of you."</p><p>	"Me too son," his dad said giving him a quick hug.</p><p>	Becca smiled, it was nice being able to help instead of hurting people for a change. "I can't stay but I just wanted to give you guys this." handing Dwight a briefcase. "Keep it. It's just the paperwork for the house and all the account numbers for my estate. I took the liberty of telling the Berry's that you would contact them this weekend. I wanted you guys to take a few days to get everything settled before you have to get to work."</p><p>	Dwight took the case and shook her hand, "I can't thank you enough..." </p><p>	Becca held up her hand, "Don't, this is just good business. Sam," looking at him she winked, "I think I'm gonna miss your snoring.” Making the boy grin. “Take care guys and we'll talk later Dwight and the ah, papers I need you to sign are in there, as well as well as one for Mary. I don't want to cause trouble between you two and couples shouldn't have secrets." Smiling at the older woman. "Just read it over and give it to the Berry's when you get with them. They'll give you complete access to everything once they have that."</p><p>                                  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	The biggest shock over the next few weeks, beside how well he was fitting in, was the fact that David Karofsky could bake. He was continually bringing different deserts for everyone, he had even taken a lemon meringue pie and let both Kurt and Rachel shove it in his face. That had pretty much ended the strain between him and the group. Without having to be the big ass he had been when Amizo was around the entire school was seeing a new side to jock. He had scared the hell out of a few freshman one morning until they realized he was just holding the front door open for them. Kurt told Becca that the one time that Dave had been expelled for a week last year his father had shown up saying that he didn't recognize his son anymore. Becca had the feeling they were just starting to get to know the real Dave and so far everyone, even the football team, were getting along just fine.</p><p>	They also got a new member, an exchange student from Ireland. Rory was staying with Brittany and her family and beside the fact Brit thought he was a leprechaun he got along well with everyone. Becca liked him for the fact that she could practice her Gallic with him and he had been to a lot of the places she had been when she had lived in London. He was also able to have his parents send her the tea she liked and she didn't have to bother Georgie anymore. He was on assignment anyway and out of reach for awhile. His poor husband had been reduced to calling her for someone to talk to. </p><p>        Also Kurt and Rachel were hanging out a lot more and she had become much more friendly and helpful since they both were applying to the same performing arts school in New York. It was fun for Becca to watch the two plot together on how to get in to NYADA. After Burt heard some of Kurt’s ideas he acused her of being a bad influence. She might have felt bad if he hadn’t been grinning when he said it.</p><p>	Mr Schue hadn't been able to say no to a freshmen girl who had tried out. Sugar Motta couldn't carry a tune in a bucket and claimed to have self diagnosed turrets. That way she could insult anyone without getting in trouble but once Becca had paid a visit to her father, who thought having money, and to be fair he did, solved everything, Sugar was getting voice lessons that were helping her quite a bit. She also had Rory and Artie fighting over her, which was highly entertaining for everyone.</p><p>	Kurt, wanting to impress NYADA, had run for student body president but lost to Britany. But getting the lead in the school play had helped his mood considerably. Even Becca had been bribing him with clothes just to keep him in a good mood for a while. There had been a lot of resentment between Mercedes and Rachel who had both been cast as Maria in West Side Story but in the end they worked it out, Rachel let Mercedes have control of one song at Sectionals, and the shows had went off without a hitch. Beside the fact that Mikes family found out he wanted to pursue dancing and not become a doctor. His mother supported him but his dad was being a hard ass. </p><p>	Winning sectionals the first week of November was easy, the Gerber baby seriously. Santana, Brittany and Mercedes kicked butt with the girls to a mash up of I Will Survive/I’m a Survivor while the group did a Michael Jackson tribute that Artie killed. Mikes dad had shown up for that performance and had met Mike back stage. Kurt had hugged Becca when the older man had told his son to follow his dream. Mike had been in shock saying it was too late, applications should have been mailed out already. Becca wasn't surprised when Tina admitted she had sent them in for him.</p><p>	Thanksgiving was coming up and Rebecca had been thinking of going to New York for the holiday until Kurt started talking about how happy his dad was that she would be around this year. She had come to respect Burt so much since coming here that she didn't have the heart to disappoint him. So here she was, looking at a complete feast that Kurt and Carol had set out and wondering why Puck was joining them for dinner. It wasn't that she didn't like him, in fact she liked him a lot. More than she should she thought to herself. </p><p> About a month after school had started he had shown up one Monday with that ridiculous mohawk shaved off and since then had kept his hair in a type of military buzz cut that looked fantastic on him. He was just as sarcastic as she was and they both spent at least one period working out at school. She got his off beat sense of humor, even shared some of it, but she knew there was more going on with him then he would talk about. The thing was she figured he was just playing with her and only saw her as a challenge. All the girls in the glee club had warned her about Puck and his reputation and even though she hadn't had sex in nearly a year she was not going to be just another notch on his belt, even if it was attached to a luscious looking ass. </p><p>	She had seen him at Burt and Carols several times hanging out with Finn, and even Kurt once in a while when the smaller boy felt like kicking his step-brother and friends butt playing video games. The fact that he treated Kurt the same as Finn when he was over also went a long way with her. She knew that Carol adored Puck, calling him, Finn and Kurt her three sons. Becca could see why, when it was just him at the house he was polite, friendly and even helpful. The complete opposite of his attitude at school or even in glee. Becca took the time to observe Puck with Finn and Burt as they watched the annual football game as she helped Carol and Kurt clean and pack up leftovers. She had looked up Puck on her computer and knew all about his time in juvie but there was just something off about the report, maybe it was time to hack the Lima PD she thought. </p><p>	Of course Quinn had went into great detail of her pregnancy. It was something Becca thought the girl should get over, it wasn't like she hadn't been a willing participant. They both had made a mistake and Becca had a feeling that Puck felt like he had lost as much as Quinn when she gave the baby up. She knew he carried pictures of the little girl with him and was in contact with her adoptive mother, who she had been stunned to learn was Rachel's biological mother Shelby, and that she sent him pictures once a month. Becca figured Shelby understood how hard it was giving up a child and thought it was an incredibly generous thing to for her do. However Becca wondered if the woman understood how much it hurt for Puck to see his daughter growing up without him.</p><p>	Half way through the game Puck came into the kitchen thanking Carol for having him and telling Kurt that dinner had been fantastic. Carol had hugged him then picked up the largest of the leftover containers handing it to him. The look on his face was so thankful that for a split second Becca felt the hair on her arms stand up as he said goodnight and left.</p><p>	She sat around watching the game for an hour before her curiosity got the better of her and she made up some excuse, she didn't really remember what she had said, and took the quickest route to Pucks house. She hadn't expected to find him sitting in the park a block from his place under one of the picnic table canopies. It was already 40 degrees outside and it was suppose to snow over night, so why the hell was he sitting bundled up on the damn table instead of being at his house. Leaving the car running she was surprised she was able to walk up to him without him hearing her, at least until she noticed the ear buds in his ears. She smiled when he jumped, nearly falling off the table, when she punched him in the arm. "God damn it! A little warning would be nice you know." he said jumping off the table taking a drink from a bottle she hadn't seen.</p><p>	"I'll remember that the next time I find you freezing your ass off." Becca spat out seeing him duck his head slightly as she grabbed the bottle away from him then tossed it in the trashcan, after taking a small sip. "Why are you sitting out here? You could have stayed at Uncle Burt’s or went home like you said you were. So what the hell is going on? And remember," she added before he could answer, "I can spot BS from two miles out." crossing her arms to stare at him.</p><p>	Puck bent over to pick his pack off the ground, "Look, I don't know what I did to piss you off but the last thing I need is your help." starting to walk passed her.</p><p>	Becca reached out to grab his arm. "Hold up a second. What makes you think I'm pissed at you?"</p><p>	Puck through his arms in the air, "Oh please! You have ignored me or been snarky since the first day of school. Trust me I know snark. If it's because of how I used to treat Kurt fine, I deserve it, but fuck he forgave me a long time ago."</p><p>	Becca took a deep breath, "Noah I don't hate you, I never have, and I know that Kurt doesn't either. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."</p><p>	Puck looked at her and saw the way she grinned at him, "Oh... well... sorry?" he wasn't sure what she expected him to say next.</p><p>	Becca couldn't stop the laugh, "You're welcome. Now why are you sitting here in the fucking cold instead of going home?"</p><p>	Shrugging he sat back down giving her his best grin, "Oh well you know, being so hot it's nice to cool off now and then." Becca reached out and slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell?" rubbing the spot.</p><p>	"I told you I can spot BS and every time you start acting like a smartass I know that's what you're doing. Now what is going on Noah?"</p><p>	It registered that she was calling him Noah instead of Puck, "I went home alright, but my moms having one of her parties. I didn't feel like having my ass grabbed all night long."</p><p>	That was not what Becca had been expecting him to say. Seeing him shiver slightly she wasn't certain that it was from the cold and made a quick decision. "Come on grab your shit, you can stay with me tonight." out of the corner of her eye she saw him straighten up with a grin, "And if you make one sexual innuendo I'm leaving your ass here to freeze."</p><p>	Puck knew better than to test her and closed his mouth before he did say something to tick her off. He didn't realized how cold he was until he closed the car door and felt the full blast of hot air hit him. "Damn, I guess I didn't really think this through enough." even having his moms friend Greg groping him would have been better than freezing to death. </p><p>	Neither one said anything as Becca drove to her place. Once they were inside Puck wasn't sure what she would do next as she went straight to the kitchen. "Listen thanks for this, I figure they'll pass out by midnight so I'll get out of your hair by then." he called out.</p><p>	Becca surprised him by bringing out two cups of hot coffee, "Sit." she said chuckling when he did that immediately and handed him the cup. Picking up a remote she hit a few buttons and the gas fireplace lit up as she sat down opposite from him. "If you need to call your house and tell your mother you'll be home in the morning go ahead. You are more than welcome to stay here tonight." laughing, "It's not like I don't have enough room."</p><p>	Puck had to smile at that, "Thanks but I doubt she'll even notice if I'm there or not."</p><p>	"I take it she does this a lot." she didn't need to ask. She knew the woman had a history of DWI's and being admitted into rehab programs. </p><p>	Noah shrugged, "Yeah well, she actually stayed sober for a month this time so that's a new record for her." sitting up when he realized what he had just said. "Becca.."</p><p>	Holding up her hand she smiled, "Don't worry about it, consider this a safe zone. Whatever you say won't go any farther then the front door. It's just you and me Noah and trust me I'll understand."</p><p>	For some reason that pissed him off, "Yeah right," he yelled standing up. "You have no idea how it feels to be left alone all fucking summer while you're mother takes her fourth round at a rehab center. Or how it felt to watch your little sister being shipped off to our Aunts house to live perminitely and you can't go because they don't want you corrupting their kids since they found out you went to Juvie." apparently he had drank enough to let everything come spilling out. "Or how crappy it feels to have to screw some forty year old sad housewife just to be able to keep the power on at the house because nobody will hire you because of that juvie record. The guys at school think I'm a sex shark so that's what I let them think, they don't get it. Nobody gets it. You have this fuck beautiful house and a shit load of money so don't tell me you understand how I feel."</p><p>	Becca sat back watching him, she waited until he fell back into the couch. "No that I don't, but I do know what it's like to lose both parents. To watch both of them die in front of me." Puck looked up and she saw his eyes were red. "I know how it feels to have to be a badass everyday just to keep people from finding out who you really are. How tiring it is to have to act a certain way whether you like it or not." she got up and went to sit next to him. "The money and the houses don't mean a damn thing. I would give it all up in a heartbeat for just one chance to see my parents again."</p><p>	Puck broke down, the liquor finally getting to him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I just..." Becca wasn't used to comforting people but she wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head in her shoulder. "I got home and saw all the cars out front and knew that they were all in there. She let's them do anything they want and I just... I couldn't..."</p><p>	"Shhhh Noah it's alright. You're safe here I promise." rubbing his back.</p><p>	"It wasn't my fault you know. She was the one driving but she ran off so they thought it was me." he whispered.</p><p>	Confused Becca stopped, "What are you talking about Noah?"</p><p>	"When I went to juvie. She was drunk when she jumped the curb and hit the building, then when she backed out the fucking ATM was stuck to the bumper. She took off before anyone could see her. My door was stuck so I had to scoot over and when the cops showed up all they saw was me getting out of the drivers side and arrested me."</p><p>	"Oh god," all of a sudden she saw everything perfectly clear and she didn't like what she saw. The way people treated him because of that one thing that hadn't even been his fault. The fact that Quinn hadn't thought he was good enough to raise his own child. Kurt had told her how much Noah had wanted to keep the little girl and how much Puck had changed after that. The fact that people called him a Lima loser and a man whore was starting to piss her off. "Poor Noah, I think what you need is to sleep this off." standing up she pulled him to his feet and managed to carefully get him into the downstairs guestroom. He passed out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Damn, I think I'm in trouble." shaking her head she went and got his bag and saw that all it had was a sleeping bag and a shirt inside it. He really had planned on sleeping outside that night. Not wanting him to know she had went through his things she repacked it and smiled when she dropped it off, he had rolled over and was cuddling the pillow snoring softly.</p><p>	Becca had tried to keep her distance not wanting to get involved but she felt stupid for not noticing that there was something wrong before now. Well she had known something was off but this. Heading down to the basement she started looking into what he had said. Finding the arrest report was simple but what really pissed her off was that two eye witnesses had told officers that it had been a woman driving but they had never looked into it. Looking closer she noticed that the same officer had picked Noah up before for underage drinking and destruction of private property. She had to laugh, he had been drunk and fell over a mailbox breaking it when he was fifteen. Unfortunately it had been the same officer that had arrested him that night that had arrested him at the store. </p><p> Noah wasn't a saint but no one deserved to go to jail for something they didn't do. She saw a separate file mixed in and she cursed loudly when she read how he had been attacked his first day in juvie and two older boys had ripped his nipple ring out. She had seen a lot of crap in her life but that made her want to gag at just the thought. There was also a note from the counselor that said she suspected sexual abuse but they had given him community service and he had been released two weeks after he got there so it had never been looked into. Becca wondered if that might have been why he had targeted Kurt until he got to know him.</p><p>	After she sent everything she found to a friend in the FBI asking for her to look into it, Becca left the house and drove over to Pucks. Outside she took a few minutes to write down the model and license plates of all the cars there then walked in to find several people passed out and a few about ready to. Noah's mother was sitting at the kitchen table in some guys lap while he had his hand up the back of her skirt. She also noticed that there was some white powder residue on the table behind them. "This is going to be so easy."</p><p>                                    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	The first thing Noah noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in his own bed, this one was way too comfortable. Then looking around he recognized it from the times Becca had the glee club over to practice. The second thing was the smells coming from the kitchen and the fact that his head felt like it wanted to split open.</p><p>	Getting up he saw his bag next to the night stand and grabbed it. Pulling out the clean shirt he headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. Half an hour later he walked into the kitchen and saw Becca at the stove flipping pancakes as she hummed. He didn't even think she knew he was there until she walked to the refrigerator pulling out a glass. "I figured that you might need this." handing him the glass as he sat at the counter. "Don't ask what's in it just drink it. It'll help the hangover, then we need to talk." going back to the stove.</p><p>	"Thanks," taking the thing and swallowing it in one gulp. "About last night..." trying not to gag. God what was in that stuff.</p><p>	Becca came back with a tray out of the oven that was filled with bacon, scrambled eggs and the pancakes. "Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me."</p><p>	Grabbing a piece of bacon, he may be Jewish but he wasn't so Jewish that he would pass up bacon. "What secret?" he asked.</p><p>	"That you're a decent human being under the snarky remarks and badass reputation that likes to cuddle pillows." Becca laughed as he paled slightly. "Like I said, I'll keep it to myself since I'm going to need you to keep a few things to yourself about me." grabbing a pancake.</p><p>	"Becca I think there's a lot about you that needs to be kept secret." grabbing the syrup. "But thanks for letting me crash here last night. I really didn't think about what I was doing, only the fact that I didn't want to be at home."</p><p>	"I can understand that, but why didn't you go back to Uncle Burt's? You had to know they would have been fine letting you stay with them."</p><p>	Noah shrugged, "I know they would've but I get tired of Finn running his mouth to everyone. He can't keep a secret to save his life and I don't exactly need the whole school finding out my business. Plus I hate lying to Carol and I if I went back, like you apparently, she can tell when I'm BS'ing her."</p><p>	"That I believe," she nodded handing him a paper towel, "She's one of the most observant people I've met that wasn't trained to do it."</p><p>	Noah looked at her, "You been around a lot of trained people?"</p><p>	"Quite a few," she admitted, "but when your parents are spies it comes with the territory." watching to see how he took that.</p><p>	Noah stopped eating, "Spies?" she nodded. "Well damn that explains a lot." getting up he took his plate and rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. "Is that where you learned all the..." miming the Kung Fu moves.</p><p>	Becca nodded as he came back to get her plate. "They started training me as soon as I could walk and they took me wherever they went. I started working by myself when I was 13 but I'd like that to stay between us. Like you said Finn can't keep a secret from anybody, but Uncle Burt and Carol know along with Kurt so if you want to ask them anything I'll let them know it's okay to fill you I . I don't feel like going through all of that right now but there are a few things we do need to talk about. The first being that your mother and her friends were all arrested last night."</p><p>	"What!?" he said turning to face her. "Oh God." Noah tried not to panic but it wasn't working. If she was in jail what the hell was he going to do.</p><p>	Becca grabbed his arm pulling him on to the porch. "Don't panic, everything is going to be fine."</p><p>	"Fine!!" what was she thinking. "If she's in jail what the hell am I suppose to do? I don't have a job, I can't pay the bills..." shuddering as he thought of going back to the cougars.</p><p>	"Sit." she said pointing to the chair. "Will you let me explain before you try to run away?" in shock he just nodded. "After you passed out last night I went over to your house, wait." she said holding up her hand as he started to talk. "I've dealt with drug lords and the Chinese mafia trust me your mom and her friends didn't scare me. Are you okay?"</p><p>	"Drug lords??" Puck knew he was staring, but what the hell. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine go on." rubbing his head when she raised her eyebrow.</p><p>	"Okay first off, I found out several of the people there had warrants out for them from their car tags." he just nodded not surprised. "Then when I went in I found a lot of drugs along with the alcohol which had most of them passed out. Your mother was high as a kite so I decided to call in a few favors and had a friend in the FBI call the local PD ordering them to raid the house."</p><p>	"Oh god, I bet she was pissed," even though this completely screwed him up he wished he could've been there to see it.</p><p>	"She was unconscious at the time." when he asked she added, "She asked if I knew where you were, that her friends missed you. Let's just say she pissed me off." understatement.</p><p>	Noah felt the air leave him, as he paled, "Did she say why?" he really hoped his mother had been to drunk to say anything. </p><p>	"She didn't have to," she said sadly and he knew she knew. One of his mothers friends had a warrant for failing to register as a sex offender and that his preference was teen boys. "My friend in the FBI arrived this morning, along with the Ohio state attorney and the head of Internal Affairs. They're going over your arrest for the ATM business and with what I sent them I have no doubt than your conviction will be overturned so you can forget about the rest of the community service. Plus I called my lawyers and they're filing a wrongful arrest suit against the Lima PD and Officer Hill personally." For once he didn't say anything, just sat there looking stunned. "There were witnesses that saw your mother get out of the car and they tried to tell the officer that. But since he recognized you from when he arrested you for public intoxication the year before he ignored them. That is not something the self entitled prick can do."</p><p>	Noah wasn't sure what to say to that, no one had ever believed him before. "I..."</p><p>	"Now you're still underage for the next 5 months, but my friends are arranging for you to live here with me. You can't go back to that house Noah. Like you said you don't have a job and I'll be damned if you're going back to what you were doing to make ends meet. I wasn't about to let Sam work in a strip club and that goes for you too, no 'pool cleaning' okay?" making air quotes. "Got it?"</p><p>	Noah nodded relieved but confused, "Why are you willing to do this for me? I get that we're gleeks but..."</p><p>	"It has absolutely nothing to do with that Noah." taking his hand. "I've seen a lot of horrible things in my life, hell I've done a lot of horrible things." sitting back a little. "I never had a normal life, we went from one assignment to another. This is the first time that I've just been able to do what I want, no targets to learn about and no pretending. At first I hated the fact that they retired me after my parents died, but someone told me that I was more than the job and my parents never gave me the chance to find out what that was. I hate to admit it but he was right. I kinda like being a normal person."</p><p>	"You really worked as a spy didn't you, with your parents? Man that's kind hot." He needed the smartass to cover the fact that he was currently scared of what was going to happen next.</p><p>	Becca shook her head, "I'll let you get away with that today but starting tomorrow you can say whatever you want outside of this house but with me I want you to be just as honest as you were last night. I just hope you won't feel the need to be drunk to do it."</p><p>	Noah sighed leaning back, "What if they put me in a foster home? My dad's a dead beat, I haven't seen him since I was eight and Sarah was three and my Aunt and Uncle..."</p><p>	"Are being assholes." she finished for him. "I know they think they're doing the right thing but that's because you won't tell them the truth." she hated to say he looked vulnerable but he did. "My guess is that if you had they would have turned your mother in and that wasn't what you wanted. As much as you hate what she does you still love her.” Seeing him look down she covered his hand with hers. “I'm sorry that it came to this Noah but after hearing what they were doing to you and then seeing the coke on the table I had to do something. At least I have the money and the connections to keep you close."</p><p>	Running a hand over his head, "I guess I needed it. I just hate asking for help, it's not like anyone ever tried or even believed me."</p><p>	"Well I do, and I will do everything I can to help you but you have to remember you didn't ask, I did it on my own okay. You're not responsible for what your mother did, she made her own mistakes and now she's being forced to face the consequences." he nodded. "Now how about we go..." grabbing her phone as it started to ring. "Hello... Hiram I wasn't expecting you to get back to me so soon. I'm sorry to interrupt your holiday... Yeah I heard Kurt and the girls were going shopping... ha, ha, ha well I'm happy to keep you busy. So what did you find out?... Really? Already? Damn you don't pull any punches do you... Yeah I thought you'd like Devon. Okay do you want to meet for lunch to sign the papers... Don't worry I know a judge with a few skeletons that will be happy to help you out. Give me ten minutes and I call you back." </p><p>	"What's happening?" Noah asked as she started going through her contacts.</p><p>	"Hold that thought." punching in a number. "Judge Clark it's Rebecca Smith, I hate to interrupt a family holiday but I need you to do something for me... Oh really! Then I guess you don't care if I email those photo's..." glad only Noah saw the evil grin on her face. "I thought you'd see it my way. This won't take very long I promise, but you need to head to the Lima PD and meet Hiram Berry, he's handling something for me." she saw Noah's eyebrow raise as she mentioned one of Rachels fathers. "You just need to sign a few papers then you're free to go back to what you were doing, an hour tops... Thank you so much for your cooperation. I'll make sure to leave a donation to your re-election fund." hanging up with him she looked at Noah. "Apparently the IA agent has already found several things and called in for more investigators. He's put half the department on leave and suspended Officer Hill. According to Hiram IA wants to go over every arrest the man has made since being transferred here."</p><p>	"You're kidding? That fast? What time is it anyway?" looking for a clock.</p><p>	"About eleven, I was coming to wake you up but I heard the shower running." she laughed. "Hiram is getting the papers together for DCF. Since you'll be eighteen soon they'll give you the right to be on your own until then, since I've vouched for you."</p><p>	"And that's all they need, your word?" he couldn't believe it when she just shrugged.</p><p>	"Let's just say my name carries a little more weight than other people. Plus I'm giving you a place to stay so it's not like you'll be on the street."</p><p>	"To late for that." he muttered softly and she didn't let him know she heard him.</p><p>	She quickly called Hiram back, letting him know the judge was on the way and to call when he was  ready to meet with them. "Now is there anything else you want to know?" she asked as she hung up. </p><p>	"Oh I have a hell of a lot I want to ask but right now I think I'm better off not knowing." he said making her laugh.</p><p>	"That's probably wise." standing up. "So what do you say we go get the rest of your things? Is there anyone you want to call before we do?"</p><p>	Getting up Noah laughed, "Not really. I think this is the longest conversation I've had that didn't revolve around an Xbox game." following her through the house not quite believing he was going to be living here. For once he wouldn't have to worry about paying bills or avoiding his moms friends or even avoiding her. He did love her and worried about her, it was just that sometimes he wondered if she had ever loved him.</p><p>                                     * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Some how they managed to keep the fact that Noah was living with her quiet. Becca was sure everyone knew but nobody said anything, they were too afraid of the two of them. Only the other gleeks, as he called them, even talked about it. Quinn and Rachel had tried to talk her out of it but she had literally told them to fuck off, that it was none of their business. Once both Santana and Brittany added their support for Becca and Noah the two had backed down.</p><p>	In the weeks before Christmas or in Noah's case Hanukkah, which she made him go buy his own menorah for, they got used to living together. He had tried to stay in the downstairs bedroom claiming it was big enough but she insisted that it was the guestroom and he wasn't a guest. After yelling at each other for an hour he had just given up and took his things to the smallest bedroom upstairs while she smirked. It helped that it was right next to the media room where she had let him set up his Xbox which he really liked playing.</p><p>	Living with Noah was very different from living with Sam. Sam had tried his best to stay out of her way while Noah was just everywhere. They worked out together every morning, skipping the gym at the school, with Kurt joining them three days a week, although he complained about them ruining his sleep routine. Noah may not have been trained but he was a damn good fighter, thanks to his fight club he told her, and he helped out when Kurt came over for his self-defense lessons. Being able to show Kurt what to do was a big help and with his dance training she wasn’t surprised how fast her cousin was picking things up. Plus it was interesting watching Noah spar with him, whenever Kurt didn't want to hit him Noah would remind him of all the crap he used to do to him. That resulted in Noah wearing a black eye and Kurt a satisfied smirk for days. She had to give Noah credit he was a good teacher, patient but firm.</p><p>	Noah's grades were better than he had gotten in years and he had even filled out some of the college applications Kurt had found for him. Their house had sort of become home base for the seniors when filling the things out. Everybody wanted them done before January so they could mail them out. Since he didn't have to worry about his mother, who had agreed to plead guilty for an eighteen month sentence, for the first time he could just focus on himself. The first two weeks Becca had gotten on him every time she caught him playing around and would challenge him to an arm wrestling contest. If she won he had to finish his homework, with her help she always offered, and if he won he could ask her three questions and she wouldn't lie. So far he had gotten one A and three B's on his tests and she had told him how her parents really died and had agreed to take him to LA the next time Kurt wanted to go shopping.</p><p>	He had wanted to start looking for a job, now that he didn't need to check the felony box anymore, but she told him to study. Hiram had out done himself, not only was Noah's record wiped clean but even his public intoxication arrest was sealed. Officer Hill had been fired, along with another officer, and the Chief of Police had been demoted and reassigned to another town. A Captain from Columbus had been sent to over hall the entire department and every one of the officers had to go through recertification, and harassment and discrimination training. The law suits the Berry's had filled had all been settled out of court within a couple weeks of being filed and Noah now had a rather large checking account so that no matter what he wouldn't need to go back to prostituting himself. She had even managed to get him to talk to a therapist about it, as long as it wasn't one in Lima. He may be trying to change but he still didn't want anyone there to find out he was seeing a psychiatrist.</p><p>	They eventually got into a rhythm that worked well for both of them. Workout in the morning first then eat breakfast which Noah had taken over, while Becca handled dinner. When she asked who taught him to cook he had laughed, "The TV. There's only so many microwave meals a person can take and the Food Network rocks." </p><p> One of the first things Noah had done when the money came in was trade his piece of crap pickup in for a nicer, but still used, one. This one even had air and heat so he didn't freeze to death driving to school, where they didn't have any classes together except glee. If the other students thought it was strange to see Puck, Santana, Brittany, Rebecca, Kurt and Dave sitting together at lunch they knew better than to say anything. </p><p> Finn was the only one starting to ask questions, mostly because Rachel put him up to it since her dad's refused tell her anything about Rebecca even thought she knew they worked for her. The best part was everyone that knew the truth would take turns coming up with crazy stories until one day in glee Rachel had set off on one of her rants. "Everything was fine until you got here." she yelled at Becca.</p><p>	"You mean because you got your way in everything and now that everyone has an equal chance you want to hold your breath and pout like a three year old." Having a slight headache Becca was not in the mood to humor her "Just because you dress like one doesn't mean you have to act like one."</p><p>	"Oh snap!" came from Artie.</p><p>	"Preach it sister!" from Mercedes.          </p><p>	"You are not in charge here and frankly I don't trust you." Rachel ignored Finn trying to pull her back. "Why don't you go back to wherever you came from and do your illegal business there."</p><p>	"Excuse me." Becca stood up to look down at the shorter girl. "You need to grow up and learn how the world really works little girl before you say or do something that you can't take back. And I have never done any illegal business in my life," okay maybe that was stretching things a bit. "Did you know I could have your ass locked up for trying to break into your fathers office to read my files." Seeing the brunette's look of shock she added. "Yeah your dads told me about that. If I wanted you to know my business I'd tell you myself so unless you stop badgering me, and stop making Finn do it for you, then the next time you question me will be through a set of bars. Now what do you think your precious NYADA will think seeing an arrest in your file." backing Rachel up until she fell into her seat. </p><p>	"You are not the only person in this group so you need to stop acting like we're only here to back you up. Now I know that you got away with a lot the last two years and by putting yourself first you lost this team a chance at a national trophy because you couldn't wait two minutes to lock lips with Finn. Look where doing things your way has gotten you, a 12th place trophy. This is the New Directions not the Look at me I'm Rachel Berry show." going back to her seat while everyone stared at her. Sitting down she added, "And you're right I'm not the leader here, poor Mr Schue has that distinction and I think he finally sees what everyone else has been saying since he started this. Everybody else may not want to say anything but I just don't have the patience to deal with your self absorbed crap." crossing her arms she leaned back.</p><p>	Nobody said anything for a minute until Mr Schue, who had been arguing with Sue in the hall, walked in. "Sorry guys," looking around at his group. "Is everything okay here?"</p><p>	"Ask Berry." Santana smirked. Damn she needed to take smack down lessons from Becca. "She's the one that accused Becca of being mafia or something. Seriously why would the mob move to Lima, Ohio Rachel."</p><p>	Brittany raised her hand, "Maybe's she a hit man sent to get you. Lord Tubbington tried to put a hit on our neighbors dog but thankfully he didn't know that I changed the pin number to my credit card."</p><p>	Rachel for the first time looked around realizing just how petty she must have looked and sounded. "Everything is fine Mr Schue." looking at Becca to make sure that was true.</p><p>	"Yeah everything is just fine." Becca agreed, rubbing her temple.</p><p>	Dave leaned over to Kurt and whispered, "Damn has it always been like this in here or is it just your cousin that brings out the crazy in Berry?"</p><p>	Kurt laughed under his hand. "Oh Rachel has always been like this but since Becca won't let her pull her crap I think it just builds until she explodes. The trouble is Becca gives it back ten times over." At this point he was just happy that Becca hadn't kill the other girl in her sleep yet.</p><p>	Dave leaned back, "Man I should have joined after the halftime show. This is better than Jerry Springer."<br/>
Kurt had to agree with him. If someone had told him that he would consider Dave Karofsky a friend two months ago he would have laughed in their face. But after getting to know him, the real Dave, he had to admit he wasn't that bad. They had even met for coffee a few times to talk. Dave was still in the closet at school but he and his dad had started talking again and he had admitted that his behavior had been to keep Amizo from finding out that he was gay. He said his dad was okay with it but his mom was having a harder time. 

Kurt had offered to ask his dad to talk to his parents, which Dave had quickly accepted. If nothing else the two dads could at least have each other to talk to. He had also admitted that he liked Kurt but understood that because of everything he had done there was no way Kurt would return his feelings. He just hoped that they could be friends since he kinda needed one right now. 

Kurt had shaken his head, "So throwing me in the dumpster was you're version of pulling  someone's pig tails." when Dave blushed Krt couldnt help but laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't help myself Dave had to redeem himself. Let me know if you like.<br/>Now I know I'm probably going to get some flak for adding Puck as Becca's love interest. I have my reasons and I am someone who can separate the character from the actor that played him. Puck is Puck, not Mark Salling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regionals!!!!<br/>The New Directions get a few new members.<br/>What happens when Becca gets a job offer?<br/>After a slip of the tongue Becca comes clean to the group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Non graphic sexy times ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>	Christmas time was new to Rebecca, her parents had usually been to busy to do more than just give her a present on the way to some function or another. Noah had surprised her by asking her to go his synagogue with him, something he had started again after moving in with her. His Nana, his fathers grandmother, at 88 lived in a nursing home run by a Jewish organization so he got to spend time with her every Saturday at the temple and she wanted to meet the person that had changed his life for the better.</p><p>Even his aunt and uncle had called him when they found out about his mothers arrest. Aunt Carrie had kept crying and apologizing. Apparently DCF had shown up a few days after the arrest needing to talk to Sarah about what she had witnessed. They had explained everything that happened with Noah and his mom, even about the ATM debacle. They had even offered to make room for him at their house. Noah was grateful for everything they had done for his sister, and thankful that she was able to stay with them, but too much had been said and done for him to be comfortable there. He was willing to tell them that Becca was helping him to get counseling and that he felt like he needed to stay with her. After apologizing again his aunt told him she understood but that she wanted him to feel free to call and come see Sarah as often as he wanted and that she hopped they could get back to being a closer family in the future.</p><p>	The Saturday before Christmas had her trying not to laugh at him in his kippot, or yarmulke. "How did you ever keep that on your head with that ridicules mohawk?" she asked as they got out of her car. Noah was wearing his new suit and she would have to be blind not to see how handsome or how well it fit him. He had asked Kurt to help him pick it out during one of their lessons and Kurt had been so stunned he forgot to block and let Noah get in a punch to his chest that had all of them cringing, hoping Burt wouldn't see the bruise.</p><p>	"Oh come on,  a lot of people liked the mohawk and I used a bobbie pin okay." he added with a grin as he took her arm and walked to the entrance.</p><p>	Rebecca took off the leather trench coat she was wearing as soon as they got inside. Her parents had never been religious, unless it benefited them, so she had looked up the do's and don'ts of what to do in the temple and it had been a long time since she had worn a dress. Even though he assured her that it was a reform synagogue she had wanted something modest but still classy since she didn't want to upset anyone. Finding nothing in the stores in Lima, last week she had said screw it and flew her, Noah, and Kurt to LA Friday night for another 48 hour shopping spree. She even managed to finish her Christmas shopping while she was there.</p><p>	Noah nodded to Rachel and her dads while she waved at Hiram and Leroy. Rachel hadn't said anything to her other than hello since their little choir room blow out, that's what Noah called it anyway. "There's Nana." Noah smiled pointing to the elderly woman sitting in a wheelchair talking to the Rabbi by the door. Becca swore she would have known she was related to Noah even if he hadn't pointed her out, they both had the same features and eye color. "Rabbi Goldman, Nana." he greeted them bending down to give her a kiss.</p><p>	"I'll let you talk," the Rabbi nodded, "I have to get ready anyway. It's good to see you Noah." patting him on the shoulder and giving her a smile.</p><p>	"So is this the young lady that's given me my Noah back?" looking at the dark haired girl with stunning blue eyes wearing a simple blue lace dress that brought them out beautifully. "And my don't you look handsome." noticing the new navy blue dress shirt and black suit he had on. She had been worried about him and his sister for so long, them being left with her grandsons ex-wife after he had just left town without a word. He hadn't even bothered to write or call her in the last six years, not that she would ever admit it but it was good riddance to her. James had always been the black sheep of the family and she had been terrified that Noah was going to follow his fathers example. Then a month ago he had shown up at the nursing home, telling her that his mother was in jail and that he was living with a classmate. That she had even had someone look into the whole ATM debacle and that his record had been wiped clean. She had hardly believed it at first, then he started bringing her his school papers for her to see and sure enough he had proved he was trying to straighten out his life.</p><p>	"Nana this is Rebecca Smith, Becca this is my great grandmother Audrey Lerner." standing behind her chair he looked so proud Becca had to grin.</p><p>	"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lerner. Noah speaks of you very often." Becca bent over to shake her hand.</p><p>	"Oh pish," the older woman said reaching up to pull her into a hug. "Call me Nana like Noah does. I'm so happy to meet a decent girl that's caught my Noah's eye." winking at her.</p><p>	Noah groaned behind her, "Nana it's not like that. We're just friends."</p><p>	Waving him off, "Let an old woman dream bubala. Is it too much to ask that I see you settled down with a nice girl before I die?"</p><p>	"You're never going to die so that won't be a problem." he said taking her hand.</p><p>	"Plus I'm not Jewish." Becca grinned.</p><p>	She waved her hand at that, "Nobody's perfect dear. Oh Irma come meet my Noah's shiksa." that set off the next thirty minutes of Noah's Nana introducing her to everyone of the synagogues group of older women. Noah had finally given up after saying, "She's only a friend.", a hundred times and just tried to stay out of the way until they went in to find seats. He couldn't explain the warm feelings he got watching Becca laughing and talking with the women.</p><p>	Becca liked the service and with her grasp of languages was able to understand most of it. After the service Noah went to get the car since his Nana wouldn't let Becca do it, "It's too cold out there for a lady. Noah go get it and come pick us up." Since Becca had told Noah to invite her out to lunch with them. </p><p>	While Audrey went with another member to get her coat Becca was surprised to see Rachel coming over to her. "You better watch out. Nana Lerner will have you two engaged by the end of the day." she said smiling. "For years she tried to set me and Noah up together. I think she gave that up when Quinn got pregnant."</p><p>	Becca laughed, "It's fine. She can say what she wants, at her age she's earned it. If it gets to bad I'll tell her we decided on a long engagement, like after college."</p><p>	For once Rachel laughed with her, "That might work actually." biting her lip she looked at her dads who had stopped the wheelchair bond woman. "Look Becca, I'm sorry." Becca just crossed her arms. "I know that sometime I can be a self absorbed bitch. It's just that I've only had one goal in my entire life and that was to make it on Broadway. The problem was that nobody noticed me unless I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I guess that just stuck."</p><p>	Her admission stunned Becca, "I know that must have been hard for you to say."</p><p>	"You have no idea." Rachel grinned. "As an only child I don't think I ever learned to share, not that that's an excuse, but I was jealous. Everyone respects you, likes you even, and I felt like I was getting shoved aside and I didn't like."</p><p>	"Rachel, I don't want to take over the glee club. The only reason I joined was to look after Kurt, to stop the daily bullying he was getting. I never thought I would like it." laughing. "But I've been to New York and I've been on those stages that you want so bad and I've seen a million different girls just as talented as you are and do you want to know what the directors wanted when they held callbacks? They looked for the person that had that one thing that set them apart from the others. You standing there shouting that you're the best won't work. Like I said before you need to be able to share the stage, you're not going to start out getting a leading roll." Rachel nodded but lowered her head. "You have to be able to work with others because sometime that's all you're going to be hired to do. To make your co-stars shine while you support them from the sidelines."</p><p>	"I know and I'll try," closing her eyes Rachel sighed. "I might need you to keep reminding me of that once in a while."</p><p>	Grinning Becca sighed, "Ready, willing and able." she offered as she heard her car horn. "I have to go but think about what I said and we'll talk when break is over okay."</p><p>	Leroy came over pushing Nana, "You ladies doing alright?"</p><p>	"Yes daddy," turning to look at Becca. "I think everything will be fine now."</p><p>	Becca took over the wheelchair, "You guys have fun and happy Hanukkah." </p><p>	After lunch the two of them spent the rest of the day with Audrey at Becca's house so Noah could show her where he was living. Audrey was very impressed and sympathetic when Becca told her she had inherited it after her parents death. At sunset they lit another candle with her saying the prayer and then Noah gave her the gift he had bought for her in LA, an antique jewelry box with a vintage silver and pearl brooch inside. Audrey had started crying the second she opened the box and didn't stop tearing up until it was time for Noah to take her back to the nursing home. She had hugged Becca again whispering in her ear. "I'm so thankful you saw Noah, the real Noah. He needs a strong woman to keep him on track and god knows his mother wasn't that."</p><p>	Since they were spending Christmas at Burt and Carol's Becca hadn't bothered to put up a tree but they had put up lights around the house. When Noah saw a giant blow up of a T-Rex wearing a Santa hat and carrying a present in his mouth he’d had to have it, his nick name was Puckosaurus after all. That had lead to the stegosaurus and brontosaurus Becca found on line and ordered then to a giant 9 foot tall dragon chewing on a candy cane. Needless to say she had went with a prehistoric theme that had people driving by the house for days. 	</p><p>	Christmas morning saw another two inches of snow over night but it was bright and sunny as they drove over to the Hudmel's. At first Burt wasn't sure he liked the idea of Puck living with her and had offered to let him stay with them, but even he had seen a change in the boy lately. After breakfast they watched Mickey's Christmas parade, only after that had they started opening presents. By that time Finn nearly had a stroke trying to get to the things so they let him pass the gifts out. Becca got the surprise of her life when the doorbell rang and she got to see her grandmother for the first time that she could remember. Burt had arranged for her to be there until New Years and should have been there for breakfast but her flight had been delayed. Rebecca had talked to her several times since coming to Lima so they were caught up but getting to see her was something new and they spent the week talking, since she had insisted on staying at the house with Becca and Noah. </p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	By the time classes started again Becca couldn't remember why she had fought coming here so hard. She had a family again, one that was not only blood but ones she had picked for herself. Noah, despite her best effort, had wormed his way in. Even Santana and Brittney came over at least once a week for dinner and a movie and watching the three of them together was hilarious. Satan and Puck, when they were together that was the only way to describe them, had known each other for so long they could insult each other only to laugh a minute later. That type of friendship was not something she had ever had before and for the first time she questioned why her parents had decided to take her with them. They chose that life but she had never had a choice.	</p><p>	The whole school, even Sue, helped Mr. Schue propose to his long time girlfriend and guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. Even Becca had been impressed buy the swimming pool proposal and happy for the couple when she said yes.. The only problem was Will had asked Finn to help pick out the ring for some reason. The quarterback was so inspired he had proposed to Rachel but were keeping it a secret from their parents. Becca was torn, for one thing they were too young and she felt like she should be telling both parents but Kurt got her to promise not to say anything. To let Finn and Rachel tell them when they were ready. She gave them until Valentines Day to do that or she was telling them herself.</p><p>	The next thing they knew Mr Schue was taking over for a suddenly retired history teacher and they now had a Spanish teacher that actually spoke Spanish. The first order of business was getting ready for Regionals in March. With Dave joining they had a stronger dance group so all they had to do was pick the songs. After six performances they over ruled Mr Schue, they were not waiting until the last minute this time. "Mr Schue," Kurt called out raising his hand.</p><p>	"Yes Kurt," Will hated to admit it but stepping back and letting them make the decisions had worked out better than he thought it would. They were more willing to work together a lot better with fewer fights.</p><p>	"As much as I hate admitting it the girls are our biggest strength. I think there should be an all girl group." Kurt got a few looks from the guys but what could they say he was right.</p><p>	"Not another boys versus girls thing." Finn groaned. "Those never works out dude."</p><p>	"What do you mean Kurt?" Quinn asked as Kurt hissed, "Stop calling me dude."</p><p>	Kurt stopped giving Finn the evil eye and turned to Quinn. "I was thinking you girls for one number, then the group and then the solo." </p><p>	Will nodded, "That sounds good but no solos."</p><p>	"What?!" predictably came from Rachel. "But Mr Schue.."</p><p>	"It's not my rule Rachel." hoping to stop her tirade. "We got the guidelines over the holiday. Duet first, specialty group, then full group. That’s just the way it is." he looked around seeing several smiles. "Now since you all have been working so well together I'm stepping back and letting you vote on who you want to do the duet. Everyone will have the chance to tryout." Rachel looked ready to protest but stopped herself. "As far as the specialty group how many of you think Kurt's suggestion of an all girl group sounds good." He was surprised to get an unanimous vote. "Well that was easy." he really was proud of them. "That will give us a good place to start while we figure out the duet. Keep in mind that it doesn't have to be boy girl, it could be two girls or two guys." He saw Kurt sit up and realized how much he had dismissed the boy. "And we have certain songs that we can use."</p><p>	"Oh God." Becca groaned making several of them grin.</p><p>	Mr Schue almost agreed, "It's not that bad guys. Since Billboard is sponsoring the competition this year they want everyone to use songs that have ranked in the top five in the last fifty years.</p><p>	"Isn't that unfair," Finn sat up. "If all the groups have to pick from the list that means somebody else’s group will probably do at least one of the same ones. Right?"</p><p>	"Then we have to make sure we do it better than they do." Noah offered. </p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	"I am not singing You Light Up My life." Noah informed Becca as she watched something on the stove later that night.</p><p>	Becca laughed to herself, "I thought you were finishing your chemistry homework?" stirring the couscous.</p><p>	"I did." he said proudly. "I only had five questions to finish but I wouldn't mind you checking them later though."</p><p>	"You know I don't mind Noah." coming over. "So you're looking up songs I take it?"</p><p>	He grinned. "Some are okay but a few are just dumb."</p><p>	"Stop being a music snob." she said slapping his hand lightly with the spoon. "Read them out to me while I check the roast."</p><p>	Noah shook his head at her, he loved this time of night just sitting around talking with her. This was what he always imagined families would do together and it shocked him that he hated to see school end because he knew this would end too. "Santana's Smooth, then something called Mack the Knife that I've never even heard of."</p><p>	"Heathen." she called out. "I'm sure you have heard it somewhere. Okay let's start with what ones do you like then."</p><p>	"Eye of Tiger wouldn't be too bad and Rolling in the Deep by that Adele chick might work for the girls or even Flash dance."</p><p>	"You just want the girls in wet t-shirts." Becca laughed tossing a towel at him.</p><p>	"I'm a guy what do you expect." Noah grinned. "Marvin Gaye's Let's get it on is on here too." wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>	Becca rolled her eyes, "Oh lord, only you. Keep going." as she started pulling out the plates and silverware.</p><p>	"Queens Another One Bites the Dust or even the Beatles Hey Jude wouldn't be to bad. I bet Mr Schue wishes he could pick though, The Bee Gee's Night fever is on here. He loves that disco crap."</p><p>	"Let me see that." taking the laptop from him as he started filling his plate. "Here we go, its perfect. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepesen."</p><p>	"Oh Fuck no." he said around a bite. "Don't stores play that enough?"</p><p>	"You may have a point," Becca grinned. God sometimes they thought so much alike it was scary. "Alright let’s get serious. Candle in the wind? No." They both said no at the same time. "What about I'm a Believer, Neil Diamond wrote that you know and he's Jewish."</p><p>	"Maybe." Noah agreed. She didn't need to know he loved Neil Diamonds music, it was the only good thing his dad had ever given him. His guitar and his tape collection of classic rock and Neil Diamond.</p><p>	Seeing one she liked Becca sat up. "What about Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In for the group number. That way several people could have mini solos."</p><p>	"That would make Rach happy. This is fantastic Becca," taking another bite.</p><p>	"Thanks, I love to cook. It was just me when my parents were on assignments where I wasn't needed so I used to spend a lot of time with cooks or housekeepers. They were happy to teach me, most of the time."</p><p>	"I still can't believe you were a spy. Fuck it sounds stupid just saying it out loud." he had talked to both Burt and Kurt about her. They had been reluctant at first but Becca had said it was fine to tell him so they had, they weren't able to fill in a lot but enough to for him to know that Kurt’s bullies had gotten off easy. It also explained how she was able to blackmail the judge that had signed all the papers for him.</p><p>	"Try living it. Now back to the music." They spent the rest of dinner going over the list, each picking their favorite five. The one's Noah had never heard she found online and played for him. Even though he laughed at some of them she still caught him tapping his foot to the music on a few. </p><p>	The next two weeks the girls came up with a mash-up of Survivor/I Will Survive, well Rachel and to everyone’s shock Santana put it together, that would give each of the girls a small solo and they were busy working on choreography. The group number would focus more on their vocals since the beat for We Are Young was slower and they asked Mr Schue to help with that one, not wanting him to feel left out. It was the duet that was proving to be the hardest to choose, there were so many good ones to pick from. Tina and Mercedes did Out Here on My Own from Fame while Artie and Mike, thanks to Mr Schue’s Michael Jackson week, got together for Scream. Sam and Quinn, who were dating again, did another Michael Jackson song Human Nature. It was no shock to anyone to see Rachel and Finn do I Just Can't Stop Loving You and Becca had to admit they were good together. Santana and Brittany were fantastic singing Whitney Huston’s I Want to dance with Somebody, but it was Kurt and Dave that shocked everybody by getting together to do Aerosmith’s Dream On. Becca hadn't known Kurt had such a large vocal range to hit the high notes but he did it perfectly, even Mr Schue and Rachel's jaws hung open leaving them speechless.</p><p>	Puck and Becca were the only ones left to sing but they both said they weren't interested in leading roles. "Oh come on Becca," Kurt begged then turned to Noah after their workout the next morning. "Noah you have a great voice, so use it to talk some sense into her. I have to get home to change, I'll see you two later."</p><p>	Noah turned to Becca, "They're not going to give up until we sing you know. I've been with them a lot longer than you have, they'll get tricky."</p><p>	"I used a belt and power line to get out of ten story building. Bring it." she grinned looking at him. For some reason she thought he looked a little disappointed. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"</p><p>	Noah gave her his wicked smile, "Know any Pink songs, they definitely won't expect that from me."</p><p>	Standing up with her towel around her neck, "You know sometimes I think you live to shock people."</p><p>	"You have no idea." he replied.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Sam brought in a new member in time for Valentines day. Joe Hart had started at McKinley after Christmas and before that he had been home schooled his entire life. His parents were what Becca called hippies and his waist length dreadlocks proved it. He said he wanted to go to public school when he realized his mother was his best friend. He, Sam, Mercedes and Quinn were part of the god squad, as Kurt called them, and a member of the celibacy club. </p><p>	Becca got a kick out of watching Artie and Rory trying to one up the other with gifts for Sugar the week before Valentines day. The ditsy girl invited the whole glee club to Breadstix for a Valentines day party since her dad had bought out the restaurant for the night.</p><p>	Carol had a fit when Kurt blabbed that Finn and Rachel were engaged and conspired with Mr and Mr Berry. The dads pretended to be thrilled that their baby girl was getting married and invited Finn and his family over for dinner. Noah had laughed his ass off when Finn told him that they told him and Rachel they could have sex after dinner. The old adage of reverse psychology back fired big time and the young couple pushed up the wedding date to just after Regionals.</p><p>	Rebecca knew that damn grin of Noah’s would get her in trouble and here she was on the stage at Regionals dancing to an angrier version of Pinks Just Give Me a Reason. Dave had been a great help planning the moves but sparing together for the last three months had helped Noah and Becca get in the mood of telling the story of a couple trying to put their love back together. Finishing they left the stage for the girls, which Becca refused to join if she had to do the damn duet, who had the audience standing in their seats clapping along to What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). They did join the whole group for the final song before heading to their seats to watch the last group, an all boys school from Westerville. The Warblers were an A Capella group lead by a shorter boy that had dark, curly hair that had been gelled down. He was handsome but Kurt couldn't look anywhere else but his eyes, they had a color he had never seen before. Some mixture of brown, gold and hazel and they were sparkling as he sang. At least it looked like it to Kurt.</p><p>	While the judges deliberated the groups were walking around the theater. Becca, Noah, and Kurt were waiting for Santana who was in line for the concession stand when the lead singer from the Warblers came over and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "I hope you don't mind but had to come tell how great you guys were."</p><p>	Kurt turned to see those amazing eyes looking at him. "Oh thanks... you guys were great too. I'm Kurt." holding out his hand.</p><p>	"Blaine." the other boy smiled shaking his hand. "I'm glad I'm not a judge this one’s going to be tough." Kurt smiled and Blaine felt it all the way to his stomach. His voice was what had originally drawn Blaine’s attention but up close he was even more stunning. Flawless skin that was pale, but not unhealthy, perfectly styled hair that fit his glaz eyes.</p><p>	"Well Blaine," Becca said catching their attention. "I'm Kurt’s cousin and I'm wondering if you plan to give him his hand back any time soon."</p><p>	"Becca!" Kurt turned to her as Blaine let go. "Sorry she tends to be over protective." </p><p>	Blaine blushed slightly, "That's fine, I love Pink but your duet was almost better than her version."</p><p>	"Thanks dude." Noah said slapping him on the back. "Yours was too. Raise Your Glass is probably my favorite of hers."</p><p>	"I still can't believe you listen to Pink." Santana said coming up behind him passing out their drink cups. "Who's the hobbit?"</p><p>	Kurt groaned, "Blaine I'm sorry, my friends have never learned to censor their words." Not sure what to say Blaine just nodded. "Any way this is my cousin Rebecca and our team mates Puck and Santana. Satan this Blaine, he's a member of the Warblers."</p><p>	"Be nice." Noah said looking at the Latina girl.</p><p>	Santana glared at him. "I'm always nice, it's not my fault that people can't take the truth." turning she eyed Blaine up and down for a minute. "Are you gay?"</p><p>	The hall was filled with the others yelling Satan or Santana's but Blaine laughed. "Ah... not usually the first thing I tell people but yes I am." seeing Kurt light up.</p><p>	Santana smirked, "See that wasn't so hard." to Noah and Becca. "F.Y.I. I bat for your team too." winking at him then taking Becca and Noah by the arm. "Now let's let Porcelain and the Hobbit get to know each other while we go back to our seats." looking at Blaine she smiled, "Hurt him and there will be a line of people ready to kick your ass." </p><p>	"Oh my Gaga." Kurt turned red as he watched them leave. Becca complaining that she should stay with him. "If you want to run I'll understand. They're a lot to take in."</p><p>	Blaine looked at him, "True, but I get the feeling it might be worth it." giving Kurt a smile that melted his knees.</p><p>	When Kurt rejoined the others on stage Becca saw he was smiling more than he ever had, and that included the day she had given him the jacket. "Well?" she asked.</p><p>	Kurt practically bounced, "I got his phone number." he whispered as the announcer stepped up to the mic. “And he asked if I'd like to meet him for coffee sometime.” He was so busy watching Blaine from across the stage he almost missed the announcement.</p><p>	"And the winner of this years Ohio Regional competition and going to Nationals is... The New Directions."</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	The whole team was celebrating when Becca heard a voice she hadn't expected to hear again, at least not so soon. "I think you need to add singer to your resume."</p><p>	Becca turned putting her hands on her hips so she wouldn't be tempted to strangle him. "Director Nash," looking at him she knew he wasn't there just to congratulate them. "To what do I owe this visit or are you just checking up on me?" It was only a week away from the one year anniversary of her parents death. Working with the glee club had helped to keep her mind off it but seeing the director brought it all back and she had to quickly pull it together before he saw.</p><p>	Moving away from the others. "As much as it pains me to say this we could use your unique talents. I have an assignment if you want it, but it looks like you've found a good place to be here. You sounded great up there. Your parents would be proud."</p><p>	"Thanks." Becca looked at the others glad they hadn't noticed her missing yet. "What is it?"</p><p>	Nash handed her a CD case, "It's all in there. If you say no it's fine, no repercussions. But if you decide to take it just give me a call."</p><p>	Looking at the case, "Out of curiosity is this a job offer or a one time thing?"</p><p>	"Maybe both, we'll have to see." leaving her Nash made his way to the exit.</p><p>	Noah was the first to notice Becca was gone and saw her talking to a man over by the corner. He also saw him hand her something. "Everything okay?" he asked as she walked back to them after the guy left.</p><p>	"I don't know." she said pocketing the disk. "I'll let you know later. Now let's go celebrate."</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	The next morning Becca was in the kitchen when he came down and saw a table full of food. "Is this all for us or are we having company?" he joked.</p><p> 	Becca looked up from where she sat at the table. "It's a bribe. I need to talk to you and I need to be completely honest with you Noah."</p><p>	Sitting down he nodded, "Sure." When she slipped into spy mode, as he called it, even he knew better than to act out. "After everything you've done for me that's the least I can do. So what's going on?" he had to ask.</p><p>	Becca got up and poured some orange juice for both of them. "That man you saw me talking to last night is my parents old boss. He brought something he thought I might be interested in."</p><p>	"He wants you to go back to being a spy? I thought he was the one against you working for them to begin with." Well it was fun while it <br/>lasted, he thought. </p><p>	"He is." she said. "I can't really go into what they need but I've been up all night and I called him this morning."</p><p>	Setting his coffee cup down as he felt his stomach drop. "Look don't worry about me, I can always go stay with Burt and Carol or even Sam."</p><p>	Becca looked at him like he was nuts, "Why? Even if I had said yes you would still be living here."</p><p>	It took Noah a second to realize what she had said, "Wait? If you had said yes?" not sure he had heard her right.</p><p>	Becca sat back down, "I was going to. What they want is right up my alley, and would have probably only taken a few weeks to do. I was so excited but when he answered I heard myself saying thanks but no thanks before I even thought about it."</p><p>	"I don't get it." he said sitting up. "That's everything you've wanted since they let you go." </p><p>	"I thought so too." she admitted. "But when the time came I couldn't do it." standing up again. "My whole life that was all I knew, don't get me wrong I loved it, but I love it here too. And I'm not ready to give that up yet. To give up Burt and Carol, definitely not Kurt. I don’t want to give up you." Noah didn't think as he jumped up and kissed her. "I take it you like the idea."</p><p>	He stepped back, "Oh god, I'm sorry Bec's I just..."</p><p>	Fuck it, she thought. "Shut up Noah." pulling then pushing him onto the sofa before she straddled his lap. "Has anyone ever told you, you talk to much." kissing him this time. Damn, why did I wait so long? She thought as he pulled her closer with one hand on her neck and the other around her waist. Now this man could kiss, as their tongues dueled she wished he had kept the mohawk just so she could wrap her fingers in his hair. "God Noah..." she moaned as he kissed and sucked his way down her throat.</p><p>	"Please tell me you want this?" he begged as he pulled back to look at her face. "I've gotten used to cold showers but..."</p><p>	Rebecca laughed and kissed him again before answering, "I've wanted you for a long time Noah." cupping his face. "I just didn't want to be another notch." when he started to protest she put her finger to his lips. "That was before I knew you. You've been through hell Noah. Nobody knows what’s in your past better than I do and I am so proud to call you my friend and I would love to call you my lover if that's what you want too."</p><p>	"I know what I did, the way I made money wasn't really my fault. Not at first anyway." his therapist was helping him with letting all of that go. It hadn't been his fault when at thirteen his moms best friend had known they were short on their bills and offered him a hundred dollars to clean her pool. He had thought he was being a big shot helping out until she had took him into her bedroom. He had lost his virginity that afternoon and had later found out that it had been his mother who had bragged to her girlfriends about his 'pool' work. "It fucked with my head for a long time and I let people use me, for sex or a reputation. But I'm not like that with you." kissing her lightly then undoing the ponytail so that he could run his fingers though the heavy waves. "You make me think and you treat me better than anyone I have ever known without expecting anything in return. I am in awe of everything you do and I wish that..." trying to find the right words, "I wish that you knew just how much you mean to me."</p><p>	Becca cut him off before he could finish with a seriously hot kiss, "I love you to Noah." She pulled her t-shirt over her head giving him a wicked grin. "And I intend to spend the entire weekend showing you exactly how much you mean to me."</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	Kurt was standing at the front door of the school Monday morning trying to avoid Jewfro and his camera. For the first time ever the obnoxious gossip hound was running around trying to talk to everyone in the glee club about their win at Regionals. Right then he was to worried about his cousin to even bother. He had tried to call Becca all weekend but everything had went straight to voicemail. He had stopped by the house but nobody had answered the door even though both her and Pucks cars were in the driveway. He was about to call his dad when he heard her car pulling in and thanked Gaga she was okay. At least he hoped she was since Puck had been driving and even opened the door for her. Kurt felt his mouth fall open and heard a whistle from beside him when Becca had spun Puck around and backed him up against the car kissing him. </p><p>	"Puckosaurus strikes again." Santana joked as the couple pulled apart long enough for Puck to wrap his arm around her shoulder and they walked in together. "Damn girl it's about time." she high five'd Becca before walking off to find Britney.</p><p>	"Hey Kurt." Becca smiled watching his face. "You alright?"</p><p>	"Am I alright?" he turned throwing his scarf over his shoulder and headed for his locker with them following.</p><p>	"I think we're in trouble." Noah stage whispered to her. "I told you, you should have at least answered the phone for him."</p><p>	Kurt turned so fast they almost ran into him. "You knew I called you!" looking around at the kids watching them he suddenly grabbed his cousins arm and pulled her into an empty classroom with Puck grinning as he followed them. "I have been a nervous wreck for two days. Two Days! I call and call and got nothing. I thought some freakin... Bond villain had kidnapped you or killed you." starting to tear up a little.</p><p>	Realizing what he had thought Becca pulled him into a hug as Noah smirked beside her. Some time after they had managed to get dinner that first night he had told her to call Kurt and tell him that she was busy but she hadn't thought he'd care. "I am so sorry Kurt. I'm sorry, I'm not used to people worrying about me. I wasn't thinking..."</p><p>	"Oh I know what you were thinking." he glared as he pulled himself together. "And I'm happy you two figure it out. Too many more looks when you thought the other wasn't looking and I'd have locked you in a bedroom myself." to his surprise both Puck and Becca blushed a little. "I just got you back in my life Becca and considering what you used to do I was worried okay. Next time you go on a weekend sex marathon text me okay." </p><p>	Okay seeing Kurt blush just saying the word sex was funny to Puck and he punched him softly in the arm as he tried to pass them. "You got it Kurt." earning a glare from Becca.</p><p>	Kurt turned and punched him as hard as he could in the arm, and since Puck had taught him how he knew it hurt. "And if you hurt her I will use every dirty trick you've taught me to hurt you. Got it."</p><p>	Holding up his hands in surrender Noah nodded, "I promise, not this time. I care about Rebecca too much, I don't plan on hurting or being unfaithful to her. You have my word." holding his hand out he was glad to see Kurt shake it with a grin.</p><p>	"Good. Because owwww." shaking his hand.</p><p>	"You forgot to tuck your thumb tight didn't you." Becca smirked.</p><p>	Kurt gave her his best bitch glare before walking out the door. She turned to Noah who started rubbing his shoulder, "Damn, why did I teach him to do that."</p><p>	She rolled the sleeve of his jacket up and kissed the red mark her cousin had left. "Poor baby. At least you know you can always teach self-defense classes with me."</p><p>	He pulled her against him, "I'd rather teach you how to..."</p><p>	Suddenly the room was flooded with light as Jewfo and his camera man threw open the door. "You've seen it here first McKinley. Resident bad asses Puck Puckerman and Rebecca Smith are totally together." turning to them he saw Becca cover her eyes from the light. "Rumor has it that you two missed the glee clubs celebration party because you were making the beast with two backs. What do you have to say to your fans?" shoving the mic in Pucks face.</p><p>	Becca felt the muscles in Noah’s arm tease as he stepped towards the little weasel with the unfortunate hair do. Wrapping her arms around Noah’s neck from behind she leaned over his shoulder looking right in the camera. "Well I for one would just like to say congratulations to everyone on the New Directions. We totally kicked ass at the competition and the reason we missed the party was because I happily spent the weekend with my legs wrapped around my lovers waist." making a kissing motion.</p><p>	Noah was stunned, no one had ever willing admitted to being with him. At least when it mattered, sure half the cheerios claimed to have slept with him but it really hadn't been that many. He laughed when Jewfros eyes rolled back in his head and passed out on the floor. Stepping over him he held his hand out to Becca to help her step over him to. Because of the light they hadn't seen the crowd of people standing behind the camera man, including Quinn, Rachel and Tina who each wore a similar look of shock. "I hope he carries a spare pair of pants," Becca joked to everyone. "I think he just came in his." with a shit eating grin Noah laughed and once again wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the two walked down the hall, people parting like the Red Sea. </p><p>	Later that day two Hockey players ended up with broken fingers when they tried to grab Becca’s ass. One she had broken the other Noah had, after that people pretty much left them alone. "I still can't believe you told Jacob that." Rachel said at lunch. "Although seeing him getting yelled at by Sue was entertaining." </p><p>	The cheer leading coach had caught him trying to sneak out of the school to go home to change and had made him sit in the hall in full view of everyone the rest of the day. Becca had almost felt sorry for him. "The little twerp deserved it. Maybe next time he'll think twice about asking people personal questions"</p><p>	"Doubt it!" came from just about everyone at the table and Becca laughed.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	It took the school less than a week to move on to the next hot topic which unfortunately was Quinn. Everyone had been unable to talk Rachel and Finn out of getting married and the next Friday everyone was meeting at the courthouse for the wedding. Quinn was going to be Rachel's bridesmaid but had been hit by a truck on the way from school leaving her partially paralyzed from the waist down. </p><p>	They also got two more shocks that week. The first was the fact that Kurt’s new boyfriend Blaine had transferred to McKinley. At first everyone thought it was going to be a repeat of the Jesse debacle when he joined the New Directions until Dave told them he had been expelled from Dalton for getting into a fight with a recent homophobic transfer who had also gotten expelled. It was okay Blaine said, at least this way he could see Kurt more. </p><p>	The second was finding out Sue was pregnant and according to her the hormones were making her want to help the club instead of trying to destroy it. She had given them a few good ideas but none of them were ready to completely trust her. Although Becca had enjoyed her and Mr Schue's disco week not that she'd admit it.</p><p>	The only good thing that month was the fact that Finn and Rachel had decided to put off getting married until later. On the anniversary of her parents death Noah had talked her into playing hooky and they had spent the day in bed reaffirming the fact that she was very much alive.	</p><p>	By the time Quinn came back to school a few weeks later she had Artie to teach her how to use her wheel chair though she swore it was only temporary. She was getting the feeling back quicker than the doctors had expected and Artie was happy for her if not a little jealous.</p><p>	"So what does everyone have planned for spring break?" Tina asked at lunch one afternoon. "only one more week.."</p><p>	"I, for one, think we should all take that time to work on our routines for Nationals." came the predictable response from Rachel.</p><p>	"Does anyone know where it's being held this year? Mr Schue hasn't said right?" Mercedes asked.</p><p>	"Chicago I think, the week before graduation." Rebecca told them. She already knew who the judges were too but didn't want to brag.</p><p>	"Cool then we won't have to far to go." Dave offered. "When is that chick from New York coming to see you two?" looking at Kurt and Rachel. Referring to the dean of admissions for NYADA.</p><p>	"This Friday." Kurt swallowed hard. "I still don't know what song I'm going to do so I'm preparing for both and I'll pick when I get on stage."</p><p>	"Well she'd be nuts not to pick either of you. You're both great." Dave admitted. He had come out to the glee club after Regionals since Kurt wasn't the only one who had gotten a boyfriend that day. One of the other Warblers had cornered him after the show and he and Sebastian had been talking all week. Which was how he knew Blaine had been expelled.</p><p>	"Why thank you Dave." Rachel beamed while Kurt just rolled his eyes at her. "I don't really need to prepare. I'll be doing Barbra <br/>Streisand's iconic song Don't Rain on my Parade. The one that won us our very first trophy. I've only been singing it since I was a child so I don't need as much practice." smiling proudly.</p><p>	"You know what Rach..." Kurt started but Becca covered his mouth. Anything to stop another argument between the two. Rachel wanted him to play it safe and do a song he knew by heart like she was and Kurt thought he should do something more memorable. Personally she thought Kurt should go for it but was keeping her opinion to herself for now.</p><p>	Shaking her head Becca sighed, "I'm glad you're ready Rach but just remember what I said. Don't get cocky." smiling when the brunette ducked her head. "Besides I had an idea."</p><p>	"Oh lord do we even want to know." Mercedes groaned. She and Becca got along but she had never really gotten over her suspicion of her which had caused a rift between her and Kurt.</p><p>	Becca didn't take it personally, "Actually I kinda agree with Rachel, and don't let it go to your head." she added quickly when Rachel sparked up. "We have three new members and only three months before going up against the best of the best, Vocal Adrenaline. Now I've got cameras in their studio.."</p><p>	Artie choked on his soda, "You what?"</p><p>	"Opps." Becca bit her lip when Noah turned to her and Kurt kicked her under the table. "I guess I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>	"No you shouldn't." Kurt growled out. He literally growled at her only to make her laugh. </p><p>	"Yeah well I'm not going back to work for a few years so screw it. I'm bored and I don't care anymore." earning another kick from Kurt. "Would you stop it."</p><p>	Noah leaned over and whispered, "You sure about this babe."</p><p>	"You know ever since we met there's just something you're leaving out." Mercedes sat her fork down looking at her. "It's like you talk in half sentences sometimes Rebecca. I think you've been great for my Boo and you certainly helped us out a lot. But we all know you paid for the hotel and the transportation to Regionals not Sugar's dad and we're grateful, but I just don't get why you hide stuff. We know you're loaded okay so why don't you just tell us what you're leaving out."</p><p>	Sugar smiled, "Yeah I have money and everyone loves me." ignoring the looks</p><p>	"Sweetheart your dad is well off. I'm fucking loaded." Kurt was shaking his head as he looked at Finn, who looked confused, and Rachel, who was about ready to fall out of her seat with excitement while Sugar pouted. "Not here." Becca said seeing people watching them all around the lunchroom. Standing up, "Come to our place after school and I'll explain." Noah started to follow her. "You stay, you have a Chemistry test today and you are not getting out of it. Everything will be fine." bending over she gave him a kiss that had Quinn whistling. "I'll see you at home, I have a few things to get ready."</p><p>	Noah smiled, "If you're doing what I think you're doing, lock the cabinet. Wheels may want to play with some of your toys. Oww." reaching down to rub his leg where Kurt had kicked him this time. "Believe me it's not what you think." to everyone.</p><p>	Blaine shook his head, "I swear you guys get weirder everyday but I love it. There was never this much drama with the Warblers"</p><p>	"Speaking of love," Tina lowered her voice so only the people sitting at the table could hear. "How'd the date with Sebastian go?"</p><p>	Dave blushed and ducked his head, risking a quick glance at the football players a few tables over before answering. "Let's just say I'm glad to be out of the closet with you guys if I start walking funny." making her squeal in delight as she squeezed his arm laying her head on his shoulder. "Damn can he kiss."</p><p>	Kurt rolled his eyes at the pair, out of all of them he had never imagined the giant jock and the tiny Asian girl would become such good friends. As far as Sebastian went he didn't like the guy very much but he had to admit that he seemed to like Dave even if the meerkat smirked at Blaine whenever they went out. He would swear Seb liked Blaine except for the way his eyes lit up every time he saw the jock.</p><p>	If Dave wasn't busy and Tina wasn't with Mike the two were constantly going to the movies or talking on the phone. Even Burt and Dave’s dad, Paul, had become fishing buddies while Carol had helped Trish, Dave’s mother, get more comfortable with his sexuality. It had been rough for awhile but she was getting a lot better. It helped that Kurt reminded her that Dave could always adopt children which it turned out had been one reason she had been so upset, she wanted grandchildren.</p><p>	Three hours later Becca’s driveway was filled as every member of the New Directions followed Noah into the house. "Bec's they're here."</p><p>	"I still think this is a bad idea." Kurt had been biting his fingernails all afternoon, something they all knew he did when he was upset.</p><p>	"I'm in the basement." they heard her call out.</p><p>	"Basement?" came from Artie and Quinn while "Oh Gaga." came from Kurt.</p><p>	Noah looked at Finn who just nodded, "Come on we got you guys, Finn and I have Artie.."	</p><p>	"I got Quinn." Joe said picking the blonde up while Mercedes folded the chair up but pushed it towards the door.</p><p>	"Believe me there's plenty of room down there and Kurt stop worrying." Noah smiled even if he was a little nervous as well. He wasn't sure what Becca was going to tell them but it was her story, if she wanted them to know it was her neck she was risking. At least she knew he was there to have her back if she needed it.</p><p>   	With Finn on one side and Noah on the other they carried Artie in his wheelchair down the stairs Followed by Joe and Quinn with everyone else filing down behind them. "Man this place is fly." Artie said looking around the room wondering why no one had mentioned there was a basement before now. There was a couch in front of a stone fireplace with a huge TV over it, pool and Foosball tables as well as a separate table for chess. Artie was impressed that the room was big enough that he could wheel himself around without hitting anything. There was even a full bar complete with stools but he didn't see Becca anywhere. </p><p>	Everyone was getting comfortable when the wall behind the bar opened up and Becca came walking out of a hidden room. "Okay the whole story got it." Sam joked then did his Sean Connery impression. "The names Bond, James Bond." hoping to prepare everyone. He had only known for a few months anyway.</p><p>	Kurt groaned and laid his head on the bar top only to get handed a shot glass of brandy from Noah. "Thanks." He told his ex-bully and now friend as he swallowed the liquid.</p><p>	"Yeah, you and me both." Noah said taking a swig from the bottle.</p><p>	"What is wrong with you two?" Santana came over and sat down, "They've been acting like the sky was going to fall all afternoon." she told Becca who shrugged.</p><p>	Kurt snorted and started laughing, "Skyfall, Bond... You have no idea... how appropriate that is." sounding a little hysterical until Blaine came over and rubbed his back.</p><p>	Taking pity on him Becca patted his shoulder then took the liquor bottle away from Noah when he went to take another drink. "Enough, this is a Hennessy Cognac Paradis. It is everything a brandy should be and cost nearly a thousand dollar. You don't guzzle Noah, you sip. I seriously need to start training you on fine liquor."</p><p>	"A thousand dollars for this." The way Noah looked at the bottle you'd have thought it was a snake ready to bite him. "Shit what about what we finished last weekend. That chateau flower thing." He knew the name he just loved to see her get annoyed with him.</p><p>	Pinching her nose Becca counted to five before looking at him. "Grand Vin de Château Latour Pauillac Bordeaux from 1961 and you don't want to know what I paid for it. Thank god for auctions houses that don't ID corporations."</p><p>	"Whoa Dude what the hell!" Finn yelled catching everyone’s attention. He had got tired of waiting to see what was in the room Becca had come out of and went to investigate it himself. </p><p>	Half the group bee lined into the space when Brittany yelled out. "Cool!" followed by Rachel's squeak, "Oh God she's gonna kill us."</p><p>	Rolling her eyes Becca pushed Noah and Kurt into the room then gestured for Quinn to go in before grabbing Artie's chair and rolling him through closing the door behind them. "First off Rach killing you would cause me too much trouble and paperwork. Plus your dad's would quit and honestly they're the only lawyers I trust. Besides if you'll look everything is locked up." slapping Artie's hand away from the one gun, a Walter PPK, on the table closest to him. "Nothing in here is a toy, the guns fire real bullets and the grenades go boom. Don't touch!" she warned even though the thing wasn't loaded.</p><p>	Artie's eyes got huge and he put his hands in his lap. "Now I understand what Puck meant." geeze he really did want to investigate everything.</p><p>	"What the hell white girl?" Mercedes turned to her. "Why do you have all this? What the hell did you do?"</p><p>	"Mercedes don't ask what you don't want to know." Kurt straightened up looking a lot more at home in there then she ever thought he would. "Just trust me. Rebecca’s one of the good guys."</p><p>	"Why won't my phone work?" Rachel yelled.</p><p>	Finn looked at her, "You don't need your phone Rachel."</p><p>	She flipped her hair as she glared at him. "Oh yes I do. I'm calling the police."</p><p>	"Cell blockers." Becca sat down in one of the computer chairs and crossed her legs with a smile. "But if you do call, tell Captain McCloud I said hello and that Noah and I would be happy to join him and his wife Franceska for dinner Saturday. It's their anniversary," she told the stunned group around her. "Fran told me they haven't taken a vacation in years so I bought them an all expense paid week in Maui." she told Noah. "You just need to sigh the card."</p><p>	Laughing he took the chair next to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Great and Ric said he'd take care of my entrance papers if I decided to go the academy."</p><p>	"Well that will save time." she grinned.</p><p>	"Would you two knock it off and tell us what the hell is going on." out of all of them it was Dave that spoke up.</p><p>	"This is all yours babe." Noah grinned. "Find a spot and cop a squat, this may take awhile." he told the others. Watching Rachel find a seat the farthest away from Becca while everyone else pulled up the chairs his girlfriend had obviously set out for them.</p><p>	"What I'm about to tell you is a history lesson but it's also dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. The easiest explanation is that my parents were spies." shrugging. "That's why there's so many weapons Rachel. Yes I know how to use them but I don't work for the government." looking at Noah and Kurt she saw them relax. Telling them about her parents was one thing but they didn't need to know about her. Half the truth was better than nothing, right?</p><p>	"So that's how your parents made their money?" Finn asked. "That explains so much. Dude you were right." Looking at Puck, "They were CIA."</p><p>	"Not quite Finn, the organization they worked for operated outside the government but still with them. I know it doesn't make sense and I can't really explain. I'm just asking you to trust me." looking at Rachel. "Rach your dad's know all of this. Leroy and my mother went to high school together. Did he tell you that?"</p><p>	"Yes he did." she didn't elaborate but looked a little more comfortable.</p><p>	"They... well they were the Kurt and Mercedes of their day." earning the first real smile from the dark skinned girl. "My parents met at the police academy in Akron and when they joined the..."</p><p>	"Company." Noah supplied.</p><p>	She nodded her thanks, "The company, she kept in touch with Leroy the same as she did with Uncle Burt. They knew who she worked for but knew better than to ask questions." emphasizing the last two words she saw several of them sit back as they caught on. "Then I was born and they took time off and we lived here in Lima until I was about two. They had gotten another assignment and even though Uncle Burt tried to stop them they took me with them. My entire childhood was going from one place to another and being trained in martial arts, weapons, languages, acting. Anything that would basically turn me into an asset for the company." she looked around and saw almost all of them feeling sorry for her. "I didn't know anything else and I had great life even if it wasn't a normal one. I never doubted that my parents loved me," looking at Dave, "or that they just wanted me to be able to protect myself."</p><p>	Getting up she went to the computer panel and hit a switch and the wall lit up as the TV monitors turned on. "I've made a lot of connections with very powerful people and I'm not afraid to use them. Yeah that can make me a bitch at times."</p><p>	"But it sure as hell helped me out." Noah said gaining their attention. "Becca was the only one that believed me when I said I never stole that ATM."</p><p>	"But the cops..." Quinn started.</p><p>	"Was a bias asshole that never did his job." Becca finished.</p><p>	Noah took her hand pulling her on to his lap, "My mother was driving the car but ran off because she was high. My door was stuck so I had to slide over to get out the drivers door and that's when the cops showed up. There were witnesses that saw her take off but he didn't bother to listen them since he had me. I was charged and sentenced for something I didn't do." </p><p>	Quinn had never heard him so bitter before and realized that she hadn't believed him either. Maybe he had a right to be angry with them, "I'm sorry Puck."</p><p>	He nodded at her but Becca took over. "When I got his mother arrested..."</p><p>	"Wait, you did that? How?" Tina asked, </p><p>	"Yes I did," Becca smile proudly, "The.." Noah squeezed her hand, "Witch?" earning a grin, "pissed me off so I called my friend Devon who just happens to work for the FBI and she handled everything. Because of that investigation half the police force here was either fired..."</p><p>	"Including the cop that arrested me." Noah smiled.</p><p>	"Or was forced to go back into training. Richard McCloud was promoted to Captain and the rest is history. That's why he likes Noah and I. Any questions so far?" they all raised their hands. "That doesn't involve my parents work? Because I can't and won't tell you more than I already have." only one hand stayed up, Santana's. "Yes Sanny."</p><p>	"First off, now I get why you scare other people better than I do," Becca nodded, "Second what's up with the wall of film?" pointing to the TV screens.</p><p>	"That is what I let slip at lunch." spinning her and Noah around she punched a few buttons. Each monitor suddenly held pictures of different glee clubs rehearsing. "After we won I did a little snooping."</p><p>	"A little!" came from Kurt who looked impressed. That kid really should consider joining her business, he loved all the tricks and treats.</p><p>	"I found out who the competition is and sort of hacked their video feeds if they have them. Not all of them do you know, and yes I know its not ethical but hey what ever works. It's not like spying is against the rules it's just frowned upon if you get caught."</p><p>	"You did learn a lot from your parents didn't you." Quinn smiled at her.</p><p>	"Oh you have no idea." wiggling her fingers.</p><p>	Rachel stood up, "So my dads know all about this?" Becca nodded. "And that's why they wouldn't tell me anything."</p><p>	"They signed a confidentiality agreement. They can't tell you. Only I could, and until now you didn't need to know." Becca looked at the other girl. "You and I don't have to get along Rachel but I do need you to respect my privacy. There are a lot of people who would love to get their hands on the Smiths daughter. For my safety I'm telling you to stop butting into my affairs. Nothing I'm doing is hurting anyone. All I want is a chance to spend a little time as normal teenager, that's something I never had." sighing she felt Noah tighten his hold and patted his hands. "I've already told Santana some of this and Noah and Kurt know so I'm going to trust all of you. I was with my parents last year when they were killed."</p><p>	"It wasn't a car accident was it." Tina asked taking Mikes hand.</p><p>	"No it wasn't. I said I wasn't working for anyone and that’s true, at least not anymore." she let that sink in and saw several of their eyes widen. "My parents turned me... that is..."</p><p>	Seeing she was having a hard time Kurt stood up and went to stand behind her. "Becca worked with her parents. If the people they were targeting had kids they used her as a way to get closer to them."</p><p>	"That's sick," Mercedes suddenly felt bad for mistrusting her, well she had been hiding things but for a good reason.</p><p>	"No it's not." Becca admitted. "It's just how the game is played. You use whatever you have to, to attain your goal. Not good, not bad, just is and I was very good at it. You know we were in South America when they died." they all nodded. "Well what is South America famous for?"</p><p>	"Oooh tacos." Brittany offered.</p><p>	"Carnival!" Santana said predictably.</p><p>	"Drugs." came from Joe and several people looked at him then at her.</p><p>	Tapping her nose to let them know he was right, "Cartels mostly, ones that governments want taken down."</p><p>	"Holy shit!" Santana stood up. "That's... Oh My God."</p><p>	"What? What's what?" Finn looked around hoping he wasn’t the only one confused.</p><p>	"Finn, my parents went to collect information on a cartel leader. I helped by dating his son for almost a year." the girls looked upset at what they thought was her parents basically prostituting their daughter. "If it helps he was a good man, just weak and he never hurt me."</p><p>	"They used you like that." Rachel covered her mouth before jumping up to hug her shocking the entire room, Becca included. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>	Patting her back Becca looked to Finn for help, thankfully he got the message and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap like Puck had done. <br/>"I wasn't a whore Rach," Becca spat out. "I came to care about him very much. If things had turned out differently I had planned to bring him back to the states with me after his father was arrested." </p><p>	"What happened to change that?" Mike spoke up for the first time.</p><p>	"Our cover was blown and we were set up. My father was shot in the head," hearing a lot of them suck in their breaths, "my mother... several times." pulling her shirt over her head she was just in her bra so they could see the scars. "I was shot three times and died on them twice but for some reason I survived." Becca had never liked pity and that was what she saw from several of them so she added, "I did kill the man that killed my parents though, that was fun." Rachel swallowed hard. </p><p>	"You killed a man?" Quinn didn't sound quite as upset as Becca had expected.</p><p>	"No Quinn, I killed a monster. A maniacal bastard that was lacing strychnine into his cocaine. Nearly a hundred deaths were attributed to his cartel, and I happily gutted him after watching him put a bullet in my fathers brain." pointing to the scar on her chest. "He did this. He loved me like a daughter and said I was a fitting mate for his son, but he still pointed a gun at me and fired. I felt the blood draining out of me while my mother crawled over and died right next to me. If our back up had arrived one minute, just sixty seconds later, I wouldn't be alive today. So no I will never feel guilty for taking any of the lives I've taken because everyone one of them were murders and rapist. You have no idea the things I live with, the things I see in my sleep every night. It's not their faces, it's the faces of their victims that haunt me. Maybe if I had done something sooner or figured out what was happening a little faster than..."</p><p>	"Don't baby." Noah said in her ear. He had been the one to hold her when she woke up at night in cold sweats or with a scream stuck in her throat. "You're not there, you're safe now." He would never understand how her parents could have let her do the things they had, hell he'd never get why his mother had sold him to her friends. He saw Kurt looking at them, her cousin had never seen her like this, she was always so in control around people. "Shh stay calm for me Ahuvati." calling her my love in Hebrew.</p><p>	"Noah," Kurt started to ask looking worried.</p><p>	Looking up Becca saw Kurt and took a deep breath, "I'm okay Coz, just really need to hit something right now." turning to the others, "But I can wait. Now you know everything about me. There wasn't a lot of good until I came here." reaching up she took Kurt’s hand. "I only went to the school to protect Kurt, mostly from you." Looking at Dave who kind of looked sick. "I'll admit it took a lot not to kill you in your sleep that first week."</p><p>	"Becca stop." Kurt laughed.</p><p>	Dave paled, "You're laughing!" feeling sick.</p><p>	"That was before I knew you." she shrugged. "Oh come on the first day of school you shoved Kurt into the lockers so hard his back was black and blue not to mention the cuts from the locks." she reminded him.</p><p>	"How did you know?" Quinn asked.</p><p>	Poking a few buttons she pulled up the video and showed them. "I have the whole school monitored, even a few Sue doesn't know about."</p><p>	Dave watched and started to tear up. "God, Kurt I am so sorry. I didn't think I hit you that hard. How can you even stand me?"</p><p>	Kurt went to him and punched him in the arm. "Because now I know why you did it and I love the fact that deep down you are a total teddy bear."</p><p>	"Still.." Dave looked up.</p><p>	"You apologized, I accepted, It's over. Besides I love your cheesecake too much not to forgive you." the counter tenor joked.	</p><p>	Glad to see them getting along Becca turned the screens off. "I even like you now." she patted Dave on the back as she got up. "It sucks too, beside Ric the Stick I have no one to threaten anymore and he's so easy. All I have to do is say boo and he jumps." A few laughed remembering that morning when she had done just that. "Look I'm leaving this up to you. I don't need to be in school and you have more than enough people for the competition so if you don't want me to go back I won't. I'll stay away if you're afraid of me, god knows you wouldn't be the first, but I can promise that I will protect you. I consider you friends, even you Rachel, and there's nothing I wouldn't for any of you. You talk it over, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Patting Noah’s cheek she opened the hidden door and left.</p><p>	Finn turned to Kurt, "You knew about this?"</p><p>	"Yes Finn, ever since we went to California before school started." taking Blaine’s hand as he sat back down.</p><p>	"Does Burt and mom know?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>	Noah took that one. "Because you can't keep a secret to save your life. Especially from Rachel if she wanted to know."</p><p>	"Oh come on I'm not that bad." Finn pouted.</p><p>	"Yeah man you are. You were the one that told everyone I was fucking the MILFs without asking me anything about it." Noah stood up. </p><p>	"Like you could deny it." Quinn blurted out.</p><p>	Puck had had enough of her looking down at him for shit he couldn't control. "No I can't Quinn, I was fucking whore okay. Is that what you want to hear. I screwed people for money but you want to know why?" taking a deep breath he let them know his biggest secret. "It was my mother that sold me."</p><p>	"What?" Mike choked out. He had told Tina there was more to Puck but damn he never expect it to be that.</p><p>	"Thirteen years old my mom needed money for drugs or bills so she let her best friend hire me to clean her pool. Only it wasn't her pool she wanted serviced." he saw the look of horror on Quinn. "Then she told her friend who told another. Hell she even let her boyfriends fuck me." Kurt gasped and he turn to him. "That's why I bullied you for so long. I couldn't separate you from them and I wish I had sooner. You are great friend Kurt and you sure as hell never deserved they way people treated you."</p><p>	"You're worried about me." Kurt shook his head. "Noah you were..."</p><p>	"Raped." my god he said it. Six months of therapy was paying off. "Yeah I was, at least until I could fight back. That's why I act like bad ass so that people keep their distance, hurt them before they hurt me. That's how I thought. But that woman," pointing to the door Becca had walked through. "She is the best thing that could have ever happened to any of us. She got me the help I needed, and yes I'm talking about a shrink. She got my arrest overturned and your dad's," looking at Rachel he saw her in tears holding onto Finn who looked like he was in shock, "they sued the Lima PD for me. Got my record sealed and enough money for me to go to college on. Which, thanks to Becca, I got accepted to the police academy here and Pre-Law at Brown, NYU, and Columbia. You're going to New York Kurt and Becca won't let you go alone and I'm not leaving her. I love her with everything that I am and I'll be damned if I'll let any of you judge her for what’s in her past. And yes I know a lot more than she told you, just trust me when I say she's saved a lot more lives then than she's taken. I'm here when the nightmares get to much for her, I'm the one she trusts to pull her back when we train." pointing to the gym on the far side of the room. "She spends two hours every morning down here, not to train, it's to make sure the aggression they taught her to use is gone before she goes to school."</p><p>	"And to kick my ass when I slip up." Kurt joked trying to help Noah calm down.</p><p>	"Or mine." To Noah’s surprise he laughed too when Sam offered, "You've come far Padawan." he had started training with them after Christmas but hadn't been able to tell anyone thanks to one of Becca’s confidentiality agreements like his parents had signed. His was just not to say anything about the computers and weapons though. </p><p>	"Thanks oh Jedi master." Kurt bowed like Becca had taught him.</p><p>	Santana and Brittany suddenly jumped up and went to hug Puck only to pull back when Santana slapped him on the head. "Damn you. Why the hell didn't you talk to me? After everything we've been through together. Shit..." turning around in a circle before throwing her hands in the air. "I knew you're mom was abusing you. I asked and I asked but no."</p><p>	Puck knew how she felt, there was a reason the two got along as well as they did but that was up to Satan to tell not him. "I couldn't Santana, until I started talking to Dr. Greenburg I couldn't even admit it wasn't my fault." she hugged him again. "I'm okay."</p><p>	Tina stepped forward, "Puck... I."</p><p>	He shook his head, "Don't. I didn't tell you guys for sympathy, I just wanted you to understand what a good person Becca is." seeing his best friend still looking green. "Finn you okay?"</p><p>	"No dude I'm not," the football player looked ready to cry. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. If I had known I never would have told anyone but you just..."</p><p>	"I know how I acted." Puck shrugged, "I was complete ass to everyone. More than you'll ever know." looking at Quinn. He had apologized so many times for getting her pregnant but he wasn't going to anymore. The shrink had helped him see that the reason he had slept with her was because he had wanted to punish Finn for not noticing how much he was hurting. He had used her yes, but she had never said no either so he had stopped blaming himself for Beth. "I’m getting help okay, that’s all that needs to be said. But if I find anyone other then the people in this room talking about me I will make Becca seem like a walk in the park. Got it." he relaxed when everyone nodded. What he didn't expect was to end up with an arm full on a tiny Asian sobbing as she hugged him. "Tina I'm not a towel." but he smiled and to the rooms shock he kissed the top of her head before pushing her to Mike. "One last time and then I don't want to talk about it again. I'm fine okay." they all said yes or sure. "Good, now what about Rebecca?"</p><p>	"Honestly she scares the hell out of me." Dave half laughed as he rubbed his neck, looking around the room. "Even more now, but if it wasn't for her god knows where I would be. I found some really good friends, real friends," looking at Tina and Mike then Kurt. "I sure as hell wouldn't be able to admit that I'm gay." laughing as Kurt snorted. "Or have a boyfriend. I never would have meet Seb if I hadn't joined you guys and that's all because of her."</p><p>	"She may be a shark but she can be a dolphin too." Brittany said drawing the groups attention.</p><p>	Santana rubbed her back, "What do you mean Brit-Brit?"</p><p>	The blonde perked up, "Sharks kill surfers right but they only do it because they have to, like she did. And dolphins just like to play and be friends. So to some people she's a shark and others she just wants to play with. Plus she always sends us home with food for Lord Tubbington and if he likes her so do I."</p><p>	Santana smiled one of her most evil smiles, "Well I couldn't have said it better myself. Show of hands who wants Becca to stay and man hands remember I keep razor blades in my hair."</p><p>	"She probably taught you how to do that." Slowly everyone of them raised their hands then looked at Rachel. Sighing the brunette raised her hand. "If I suddenly die in my sleep I'm coming back to haunt all of you." </p><p>	Brittany clapped "Yeah!" and rushed Rachel hugging her right as Becca came back in carrying a cooler. </p><p>	"I figured you might want something to drink and I ordered pizza, it should be here soon. I don't want to interrupt so..." seeing her looking worried was new to all of them</p><p>	Rachel smiled from around Brittany, who hadn't let go yet. "We already voted. You can..." looking at the others, "We all want you to stay."</p><p>	Brittany let go and rushed Becca who just smiled as she pulled the girl to her side, "Are you sure, because I can't change who I am. I'm a protective bitch who has the skills to do it."</p><p>	Noah came to her other side and wrapped his arm around both girls. "Yeah but you're our protective bitch."</p><p>	It only took a second for the others to agree before they joined in the group hug until Artie smiled. "Now that that’s out of the way,” giving her his best villain voice. “I wanna play with your toys."	</p><p>"Well I do have a firing range if you want to see it." the girls, except Santana, yelled no while the guys all said "Hell yes."</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	"Their new lead singer is a transsexual. We're domed." Rachel said after watching the latest video of Vocal Adrenaline rehearse on the TV in the main room.</p><p>	"This is too weird.." Mike added as he snagged another slice away from Puck. </p><p>	Everyone was sitting or playing around in the basement, Becca had closed the hidden room after promising Artie that she'd teach him how to shoot that weekend. Everybody had questions and Becca answered some of them but used the "If I tell you I'll have to kill ya" line a few times. Only now it just made them laugh only slightly nervously until the pizza was delivered. Rachel had calmed down and was the one that asked to see what Becca had found out about the other teams. They had watched the videos, saving Vocal Adrenaline for last.</p><p>	"They're still the ones to beat." Mercedes said, "The others are good, they would never had gotten this far if they weren't, but VA's the strongest. And Wade or Unique is really good."</p><p>	"But not unbeatable." Becca told the room from Noah’s lap. He kept telling her he liked having her close so she stayed. "There are too many freshmen this year, over half the group, and they're still learning how to work together. You guys have been together for years and with the new additions like Dave and Blaine... and me with the dancing backgrounds," smirking. "If we start working together we can beat them and I know that's something we all want. If nothing else I can always sabotage their transportation."</p><p>	Artie had to ask, "Sabotage? As in a monkey wrench to the engine or.."</p><p>	"I was thinking more along the lines of paying their drivers to get lost on the way to the competition." </p><p>	"Oooh, that sounds like fun." Sugar clapped.</p><p>	Becca laughed. "Not everything requires violence guys. I mean I saved you guys a lot of headaches just by tinkering with the slushie machine."</p><p>	"That was you!" Mercedes yelled. "Forget everything else I've ever said I love you for that alone."</p><p>	"Those slushie facials sucked." Tina agreed.</p><p>	"You're welcome." bowing to the girls.</p><p>	"Yeah I'd thank you too except the video of me falling on my butt went viral." Dave groaned.</p><p>	Kurt patted his back, "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist."  He said with a grin that made it clear he really wasn't made Dave laugh.</p><p>	"Well I guess I deserved it." he ducked his head.</p><p>	"Maybe a little." Kurt joked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NYADA auditions don't go as planned but Becca has an idea to fix it.<br/>Getting out of town... </p><p>Running into an old friend causes excitement for everyone in the group and trouble for Becca.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rebecca has some serious connections...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>	"Okay guys that's it for today." Mr Schue said after their last booty camp Friday. "Have fun and I'll see you after break." leaving the auditorium.</p><p>	"Okay that was depressing." Kurt moaned as he wiped his forehead.</p><p>	"Am I the only one concerned that he only had us working out." Blaine half joked.</p><p>	"If you can call it that." Noah smirked. He and Becca weren't even winded yet.</p><p>	"But hasn't picked songs yet." Blaine finished ignoring him. "I know that it's a sore subject but the Warbles picked and started rehearsals the day after a competition"</p><p>	Quinn rolled up next to Joe, "Mr Schue has a habit of waiting until the last minute to pick songs and then prays we learn the dance moves overnight."</p><p>	"Oh hell to the no." Mercedes stopped panting long enough to say. "We are not doing that this time. Most of us are graduating so this is our last chance to perform together. We picked what we were doing for Regionals and we kicked butt. I say we do it again."</p><p>	Mike had to agree, "Yeah let's do that over break and then just tell him when we come back."</p><p>	"If we all agree he won't be able ta change our minds." Rory nodded. He was heading back to Ireland after the school year let out and<br/>
he'd like to go back with a national win to brag about.</p><p>	"Well I don't have time to worry about it today," Kurt sighed as he was packing his things up. "Carmen Tibideaux will be here at three and I have to change." Thank Gaga it had only been a half day and it was only a little after two now.</p><p>	"Do you want us too change too Kurt." Brittany asked since she, Tina and Mercedes were backing him up on his back up song.</p><p>	"Oh Gaga yes please," he begged and the girls took off. Rachel took a step towards him but Kurt held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it Rachel. This is my choice and I won't know what to do until I see her."</p><p>	"I just hope you know what you're doing." she sighed as she left to get changed for her chance to sing for the dean.</p><p>	Becca came up behind Kurt and hugged him. "Do what you feel is right and to hell with what anyone else thinks. Beside if you don't get in you can just move into the apartment and go to auditions all day long while she's stuck in school."</p><p>	Noah smiled, "Just think how jealous she'll be when she has to come to your opening night." taking Becca's hand and pulling her away. "Let's get changed so we can get a good seat to watch this." Leaving Blaine behind to calm Kurt down.</p><p>	Claiming to need some air Becca was waiting outside when a town car pulled up and a distinguished African American woman stepped out. "Good Afternoon Ms Tibideaux." she smiled offering her hand to other woman.</p><p>	"Miss Smith?" Carmen was stunned to see the young woman there. Hugging her briefly before stepping back, “How are you doing?”<br/>
Becca wasn’t surprised she would know about her parents, “I’m doing alright.”</p><p>Carmen nodded, "Well this is a pleasure. What on earth are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were in California, oh what? Three or four years ago?"</p><p>	Becca smiled, "About that yes. And to answer your question I'm just here for moral support, the two you're here to see are friends of mine." not wanting to influence the Dean she left it at that. "But if you pick one and not the other, I don't want them knowing that I know you." Carmen laughed, "Or for the fact that I know them to play any part in your selections."</p><p>	"You know I always did like that about you, you play by the rules. Don't worry I promise not to say a word about our acquaintance. But just between us what do you think?" she asked as Becca lead the way to the auditorium.</p><p>	"I think both of them are extremely talented and you'd do well with either or both of them at your school." Becca smirked when the woman laughed again. Seeing Mr Schue heading their way, "I assume you have my number from the endowment so if you need anything<br/>
just let me know. Now I need to go before I blow it." disappearing around the corner just as Schuester shook Carmen’s hand.</p><p>	An hour later the entire glee club was trying to console Rachel and congratulate Kurt all at the same time. Kurt had blown everyone away with his rendition of Not the Boy Next Door from the Boy  From Oz and damn if he hadn't looked good in the gold lame pants when he did it. Even Carmen had praised him saying that not even Hugh Jackman, who had won a Tony Award for the role, would have found fault with Kurt.</p><p>	Then it was Rachel's turn and she choked. Forgetting the words not once, but twice. Carmen had no other choice but to leave without hearing her sing. She was right, no director would let an actress perform that forgot the words and damn if Becca didn't feel sorry for her. Finn, who was doing his best to comfort his girlfriend, was rubbing her back as she bawled in to his chest. "Okay that's it," getting a headache from all the crying Becca pulled Rachel to her feet and slapped her.</p><p>	"Becca!" from Kurt, "What the hell white girl?" from Mercedes or her favorite, "Oh me next." from Santana as she waved her arm in the air.</p><p>	"Pull it together Rachel, it's not the end of the world. You got cocky and you choked. Instead of crying start trying to figure out how to fix it. There's still a chance if we can get Carmen to Chicago for Nationals." like she wouldn't come if I asked, she thought.</p><p>	Her red eyes lit up, "What do you mean?"</p><p>	"One thing I learned growing up is that you always have to have a back-up plan. Because no matter how carefully you plan, something always gets fuck up." Looking around, "So we get to work, and if everyone agrees you get a solo for nationals so that Carmen can see what you can really do in your natural habitat." </p><p>	With everyone feeling sorry for her even Santana agreed, "As long as the girls get the spotlight too, then a group number. I'd agree to that"</p><p>	"Me too. That could work." Blaine and Kurt said together then blushed.</p><p>	Rachel wiped her eyes, "But I thought..."</p><p>	"Look we all have off days," Noah told her patting her back a little to hard. "You just picked a bad one to have it on."</p><p>	Becca loved the way he kept trying to help even if he was still a little awkward at it. "We’ll need time and space to do this." rubbing her neck.</p><p>	Kurt felt the room start to spin at the look in his cousins eye. "Oh Gaga."</p><p>	"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked taking his hand.</p><p>	Sighing all he said was, "I just hope we don't need passports cause I'm not sure everyone has one and she won't have time to forge them."</p><p>	"She can do that?" Artie asked impressed. Last Saturday she had invited him over and to his surprise Puck, Sam and even Kurt got lessons on how to clean and put a gun together. Once they could do that she showed them another hidden hallway that turned out to be the shooting range she had told him about. By the time he left, Sunday afternoon, he had been able to hit the bullseye 7 out of 10 tries. </p><p>	Becca paced for a minute, "Is this good or bad?" Quinn asked Noah.</p><p>	"I'm not sure yet." he answered honestly looking down at her. "But I get the feeling you're about to find out what she can really do."</p><p>	Stopping Becca looked at the group. "Okay pull out your phones," waiting until they all did. "Call your parents and then put them on speaker." they all did. Soon the air was filled with confused parents questions. "This is Rebecca Smith, I think I've met all of you." the teens looked at each other to see if they all knew that.</p><p>	Quinn's mother spoke up first, "Of course dear, is everything alright?" shocking Quinn at how sweet her mother asked.</p><p>	"Everything is fine Mrs Fabray but we've had a bit of a breakthrough for Nationals." Becca said glaring at everyone to keep quite. "The problem is we need someplace to work on it over spring break. Now I have place to go that I promise will not be a problem. The thing is, it's
kind of out of town." when a few group member started to talk Noah shushed them. "I personally guarantee the safety of all of your children and no money is required. I'll be paying for everything."</p><p>	To Mike's shock his dad spoke up next, "We can't let you do that. Mike has a credit card for emergency’s he can use."</p><p>	"Trust me, it's not necessary. In fact where I want to take them won't cost a dime." Kurt choked when he heard his dad laugh at Becca's choice of words. "Would it be possible for us to leave now? Right from the school."</p><p>	Hiram looked at Leroy in their office, "Rachel, honey, what about your audition."</p><p>	Carol was heard, "Yes, Kurt how did it go?"</p><p>	Rachel stopped herself from sobbing, "Oh daddy, I'll tell you all about it later but I really think going with Becca is the best thing to do right now."</p><p>	"Kurt?" Burt asked. He knew something was up but he'd be damned if he could figure it out.</p><p>	"What they said dad." looking at Becca. "We've got a lot of work to do to plan this out and getting away would be for the best." shrugging when both Blaine and Mercedes turned to him like he was nuts.</p><p>	"I need verbal okays from all the parents." Becca said holding her own phone up to show she was recording them. "I'll email all of you locations and contact numbers but I kinda want to surprise the kids."</p><p>	"Hey who's a kid." came from Noah making her laugh, but to everyone’s surprise all of the parents said yes or okay. Even Blaine’s, which he never thought they'd say.</p><p>	"Alright then, thank you." Then Becca thought of something else. "Mrs Fabray I almost forgot, is there any medications Quinn might need for the week?"</p><p>	"You could have just asked me?" Quinn joked with a grin. Ever since the big reveal in the basement a week ago she and Becca had been getting along a lot better. Now that she knew what was what she admired the other girls strength.</p><p>	"No, but she does have therapy twice a week." the mother said.</p><p>	Becca winked at Quinn and Kurt groaned, "Trust me she's going to be doing exercises everyday and since Joe's been helping her out he knows what she can and can't do."</p><p>	"Well okay then, have fun sweetie." Quinn heard her mother say. "Thanks mom." came out.</p><p>	"What about clothes?" Kurt asked as the phone clicked off. “I am not wearing the same thing for a week.”</p><p>	"I'll take everyone shopping." Becca grinned, "Consider it your graduation presents."</p><p>	"Well I have to get back to work," Mike’s dad said, "Have fun, don't go overboard and above all, behave." he added before hanging up.</p><p>	"Are you sure that was your dad?" Tina asked Mike who just nodded.</p><p>	The remaining parents said the same thing adding no drinking from Carol and lots of behaves from the others. After hanging up Mercedes put her hands on her hips and looked at Becca. "Okay what the hell do you have on all of them?" making a few snicker. "And how can I use it?"</p><p>	"Money talks darling, and lot buys compliance." was all Becca would say.</p><p>	Santana shook her head, she already knew that Becca had given her dad the money to buy out his medical practice when his partner had been slapped with a malpractice suit. She had no doubt the girl had files in her office on all of them and their parents too. "Come on Natasha, at least let us go home and pack."</p><p>	Becca was already on her phone and held her finger up to stop her, "Eric, it's Rebecca, how soon can you have her ready to go. So if we got there about 6, that'll give them an hour to pack. Sounds good." she laughed. "You know m, I'll text you when I know. Thanks Eric we'll see you then... Oh and there'll be 18 of us and two are in wheelchairs. Yes a group this time, see ya soon." turning to the group. "If you have to pack, pack and be back here in one hour otherwise I'm leaving without you. But if you stay I promise a shopping spree tomorrow before getting down to business. Oh and you'll need bathing suits because there will be pools."</p><p>	"Cool! Do I finally get to see that house in California?" Finn asked. Even Burt and his mom had stayed there for a week for their anniversary.</p><p>	"She has a house in California?" Rory asked impressed. "I am so glad my folks let me come here. This is so cool." getting a fist bump from Artie.</p><p>	"I don't think so Finn, not LA this time," pulling a piece of paper out of Noah’s backpack. "Okay I'm writing down six places and I'm not telling you." she looked so excited they all started feeling the same. "Noah, you have your dice with you?" she had been teaching him how to play craps in their spare time.</p><p>	"Somewhere in here." he started digging through the bag. Finishing she folded the paper several times then handed it to Rachel when Noah yelled, "Got ‘em."</p><p>	"Okay give them to Quinn." Becca smiled when she squeaked, "Me!". "Yes you. It's simple Quinn, just roll the dice. Whatever number it lands on is where we're going."</p><p>	"Just like that?" Santana scoffed. "How?"</p><p>	"Oh that was the pilot of the plane I have on stand by I was talking to. I called him last week, I figured that if things didn't turn out well today it would require immediate shopping therapy." Kurt smiled at the idea. "If nothing else Noah and I would go to the island for spring break."</p><p>	"Speak for yourself woman," Noah joked pulling her to him. "I was looking forward to that private beach, mai tais, and no bathing suits." making the guys laugh and Becca slap his hand. He was so glad to see her happy. She was much more relaxed now that she didn't have to hide anymore and the nightmares had even slowed down.</p><p>	"Toss the dice Blondie, I's got to see where we's goin'." Santana encouraged Quinn.</p><p>	With a shake of the dice Quinn held her hand up and Puck blew on it before throwing it at her feet. "3!" several of them yelled.</p><p>	"Okay Rach what's three." Rachel turned and stared at Santana when she called her Rach. "What?" looking around at the others. "Oh close your mouths, not even I would kick her after that performance."</p><p>	Giving Santana a smile Rachel sniffed and unfolded the paper then laughed as she held it up. "It's only letters."</p><p>	"Start talking Natasha," Santana’s recent nickname for Becca. Referring to the 60's cartoon spy from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show.</p><p>	"All it says is LV." Rachel smiled.</p><p>	Alright so getting the despondent girl to smile had been easier then she had thought it would be. "Well like Kurt said no passports."</p><p>	"Becca!" Tina yelled the covered her mouth in shock.</p><p>	"Okay #1 was NY, self-explanatory," Becca heard Rachel whisper to Quinn to roll again. "#2 NO, New Orleans, #4MI is Miami, #5 was WA as in Washington DC. DC would have been to easy. Then again so was NY." she joked earning a groan from Sugar. "#6 was BA for the Bahamas."</p><p>	"Best two out of three." Noah quickly tried.</p><p>	"That's all well and good but what does LV stand for." Joe asked with a smile. He was so glad his parents let him go to public school, it was so much better than he had imagined.</p><p>	"Well... what city in the US has unlimited entertainment and starts with LV." Giving them an evil smile, "We're going to Vegas."</p><p>	Noah straightened up like she had shot him in the ass. "Okay give me twenty minutes. I need to run to the house for my fake ID." he started to take off but Becca caught the back of his pants. </p><p>	"Oh no you don't. We're going to work not play." she teased him.</p><p>	Everyone laughed at the pathetic pout he gave her when he started begging. "Please, please. You can't take me that close to a craps table and not let me play after teaching me how to."</p><p>	"We can play all you want in our room but you're not touching a gaming table." giving him a kiss. "Now who's packing," Kurt tried to slip out. "Freeze Kurt, I know you keep an emergency bag of skin care products on stand by and I already texted your dad. He's on his way with it so no, we are shopping. Anyone have something they just have to have."</p><p>	Nobody said anything so they all waited for Burt who showed up ten minutes later. While they waited Becca had called someone but had been speaking German that no one understood. Before Burt left he slipped both Kurt and Finn condoms. Becca didn't know who was redder, Burt or Kurt as the younger man tried to hide them in his pocket as fast as he could. It kind of reminded her of the night Burt found out Kurt was dating Blaine. She had given Kurt Georgie’s number in London so that he could talk to another gay man now that he had a boyfriend. Georgie had called her laughing his ass off saying Kurt had whispered half the conversation into the phone, then asked when he could meet him in person. Burt on the other hand had heard his son on the phone and wasn't to happy with her. </p><p>	"Uncle Burt," Becca had sat him down, "Kurt told me about the pamphlets you got him and that was great. Knowing that you support him and want him to be safe made his day, if not embarrassed the he'll out of him. But those things can only help so much. He's graduating in a few months, he's not a little boy anymore. He's a young man, with all the drives a man feels." he had coughed at that point rubbing his hand over his head. "Wouldn't you rather he know, from someone who also bats for his team, how to protect himself. He's young and adorably innocent and I don't want either of them getting hurt because they didn't know what they were doing." The way his face was turning red made her do it. "Especially since Kurt’s always struck me as a pitcher not a catcher." </p><p>It had taken him a minute to figure out what she was talking about. She swore she could still hear the way his head had snapped up. "That is more than I ever wanted to know about my sons sex life." but he couldn't hide the look of pride from her.</p><p>	They piled into their cars and followed Becca and Noah to the same airstrip she had used when she used to go to LA , only this plane was a little bigger. Since she had no idea how the day would go she was glad she had requested the bigger jet if she and Noah had ended up on the island. She had already sent Eric the flight plan so by the time they got there he was ready to go.</p><p>	The closer they got to landing the more excited everyone got, especially when Kurt reminded them that the Billboard Music Awards would be held at the MGM Grand Garden Arena while they were there. Knowing the hotels would be full for the awards they kept asking where they were staying to which she answered, "My parents owned a place there so stop worrying."</p><p>	"But where at?" Mike asked. He didn't know why but knowing his dad had said he could go had him walking on air. Feeling the need to live dangerously, and knowing Puck would find someway to get into at least one casino, he planed on going with him.</p><p>	Becca thought about that one for a minute before answering, "Someplace where the history and opulence of the Rat Pack is still alive and well."</p><p>	Santana rolled her eyes, "That tells us so much, thank you."</p><p>	"You're welcome Snix." Becca smirked at the Latina who stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p>	They were saved by the pilot telling them to strap in for the landing, "McCarren is over filled so we've been redirected to Henderson Executive Airport. I've already contacted the car service and they're on the way. Seat belts on everybody, we're on final approach."</p><p>	"Thanks Eric, we'll see you next Saturday for the flight back." Becca told the pilot once they landed. "I'll make sure to tell Dwight," catching Sam's attention at his dads name, "To add a very large tip for the extra speed." shaking the mans hand.</p><p>	"Why do I get the feeling this is exactly where you wanted to come?" Noah whispered to her. </p><p>	"Now why would you think that?" she grinned.</p><p>	Pulling her onto his lap while they waited for their turn to disembark, "Oh I don't know. Maybe because of your insistence on wearing leather to school. Or that you don't think I'd noticed the fact that you switched my dice with the weighted ones you use to win arguments." she quirked her eyebrows almost the same way Kurt did. "Don't get me wrong I love the way you look in this but its got to be hot in there."</p><p>	She leaned down and bit his lip in a kiss making him groan. "I suppose that just gives me a reason to let you help me out of it later." </p><p>	"Ahem..." Kurt coughed making them pull apart. "We can get off now."</p><p>	"Wanky," Santana joked beside him. "I didn't know you rolled like that way Hummel. I think the Hobbits been good for you."</p><p>	It took a minute for Kurt to catch on, "Oh Gaga not like that, that's my cousin. I did not need that visual." gaging a little.</p><p>	"Don't knock it tell you've tried it." Noah smirked as he stood up with Becca.</p><p>	As they entered the terminal a crowd of people rushed them until they realized they weren't someone famous. The security guard laughed, "Sorry about that. They've been camped out here and at McCarren for days hoping to spot a celebrity. They picked the wrong terminal this time, that guy that was on American Idol just pulled in next door."</p><p>	"Which one?" Kurt and Rachel said at the same time. "Can we meet them?" advancing on the guard.</p><p>	Finn smiled at their echo and pulled Rachel away from the wide eyed man. "Calm down Rach."</p><p>	"But Finn." the brunette said turning to him. Whatever she was going to say died at his look. "Fine." Becca smiled, maybe Rachel was learning to share after all. </p><p> There was only one person from Idol that she knew of that was presenting at the awards show and figured she'd take a chance. She kissed Noah. "The car will be here in a minute so wait here. I just want to check something out." Leaving the stunned group she followed the screaming fans as the door to the next ramp opened and a face she hadn't seen in years stepped off surrounded by bodyguards and agents. With a laugh she stepped onto the window ledge and balanced herself before cupping her mouth and yelling, "Yo, Ad-Man."</p><p>	Two heavily lined eyes turned in her direction then looked up and suddenly grinned. Carmen wasn't the only person famous Becca knew but it took Adam a minute to recognize her, hell she was wearing more leather than he was today. "B-Babe?" he suddenly yelled and the crowd parted to see who he was talking to. When he took a step away from his entourage and opened his arms she took that as an invitation, running towards him she jumped on him. "Damn girl you grew up." </p><p>	"Mr Lambert we need to go." one of the body guards said as the crowd started shooting pictures of the two.</p><p>	"Chill out sweet cheeks before I knock you on your ass in front of all these witnesses. Now what would that do for your current carrier choice." Becca hissed at the man over Adam's shoulder, proud of herself when he backed up a step and Adam laughed. "I haven't seen my boy since he was wearing those god awful monkey wings in Wicked."</p><p>	"And the last time I saw you, you were wearing a poodle skirt and curls." he laughed setting her on her feet. "What's with the leather?"</p><p>	"Well your ass looked so good in it I thought what the hell." she smacked him on the butt making him laugh. "Where you staying?" </p><p>	"The usual." not wanting the fans to hear. "You?"</p><p>	"Mom and dad's place." she grinned. Looking over her shoulder at the open mouthed group that had, of course, followed her. "But I have my own entourage. Getting them ready for the National Glee Club Comp." she said crossing her arms. "See ya later?"</p><p>	"Wish I had some time." kissing her cheek he whispered. "See ya at the hotel." before leaving with the fans following him. A few looked at her but she put on her work face, the one that made the guard back down, and they took off.</p><p>	Turning with a grin Becca was rushed by a dozen of her friends. "You just... You jumped..." Kurt kept trying to say. </p><p>	"B-babe?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>	"Ms smith your car is here." the attendant interrupted. "Is there any luggage?"</p><p>	Handing the man a twenty she shook her head, "Not this time. Come on guys."</p><p>	"But... but... but." Kurt was sputtering and pointing between her and the disappearing crowd.</p><p>	Blaine grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him after Becca who hadn't said another word. "Kurt would you kill me if I said I was in love with your cousin."</p><p>	"You're not the only one." Sam joked as he pushed Artie passed them. </p><p>	"I can't wait to see what she's going to do next." the wheelchair bound boy said getting a high five from Joe who was with Quinn.</p><p>	"At this point nothing she does would surprise me." the Blonde laughed. "Okay I was wrong." Quinn admitted a short while later when the party bus that had picked them up at the airport stopped in front of the Bellagio Hotel. "Holy hell." getting looks from everyone. "We're staying here?"</p><p>	Becca tapped her chin, "Ummm, maybe." stepping off the bus they were greeted by the hotel manager. "Stefan?" the man nodded, "It's so wonderful to meet you in person. My father spoke of you fondly."</p><p>	"Frau Smith," the man did a classic German heal click as he bowed to her. "You are as lovely as your dear mother."</p><p>	Becca nodded, for her that was the highest compliment. "Thank you Stefan." she said watching as the others exited the bus. "I hope I didn't put you to any trouble calling on such short notice."</p><p>	"Not at all." Rebecca's father John had save his life when a group had tried to rob the place when he had been head of security. John had been playing in one of the poker games and had neatly disarmed one man and shot the one that was holding the pistol to Stefan’s head. Giving Stefan all the credit for the save had catapulted his career in the hotel until he was the one in charge now. "I was sorry to hear about their deaths. You have my deepest condolences." Dear god how many teens had she brought with her, he thought as the line kept getting bigger. Oh well they can't be worse than the bachelor parties and at least he didn't have to worry about them losing at the casinos.</p><p>	"It was over a year ago, I miss them but time moves on." turning to the group, "Everyone, this is Stefan Dietrich, he's the managing director for the Bellagio and an old friend of my parents."</p><p>	The head of guest relations joined him, "Frau Smith may I introduce Leona Wells, she'll be in charge of your stay here. Anything you need simply call her and it's yours."</p><p>	The lovely African American woman smiled at Becca a little in shock. Every employee knew that one floor of the hotel was off limits to all guests. It was rumored that the president of the MGM Mirage corporation had lost a hand at the poker tables and gave the entire floor to the winner. Considering that there were two penthouses and six suites on that floor it must have been a hell of a hand. She had worked there for five years and had never seen the floor until today. The cleaning staff were the only ones allowed up there and even then only twice a month, she just never imagined that the owner would be a teenage girl dressed like a Bond villain. How high were those heels anyway? I wonder if I can get them in my size, she thought. "Welcome to the Bellagio. Per your request we've opened all the rooms and they're ready for you at any time."</p><p>	"I wish I could catch up but I have a meeting Frau Smith..." the German man started.</p><p>	"Please Stefan, it's Rebecca or Becca. My father always said you had more manners than was good for you. You don't need them with me, just as you didn't with him." holding her hand out.</p><p>	Stefan smiled and kissed her hand. "So like your mother." clicking his heals again with a wink and a bow. "Enjoy your stay, auf wiedersehen." turning he heading back to his office.</p><p>	"If you'll just follow me." Leona gestured towards the entrance and they filled in behind her. "The venue you requested was reserved for a wedding tomorrow I'm afraid but it was free the rest of the week so you'll have access from Sunday on."</p><p>	"Thank you Leona, the Da Vinci will be more than enough room for us to work in. The stage would have been nice but not needed." Becca saw the woman nod. "Besides tomorrow I'm taking them shopping anyway since I wouldn't let them bring anything with them."</p><p>	"Becca we do need something to sleep in you know." Tina said looking around at the famous hotel.</p><p>	"Speak for yourself." Mike joked this time getting a fist bump from Noah. </p><p>	At that Leona did cover a laugh with a cough when Tina slapped his arm. With a teenage son of her own she was familiar with how their minds worked. "It's just after 8 and most of the shops here are open until midnight so I think you'll find several to suit your needs." pointing towards a row of stores inside the hotel lobby.</p><p>	Kurt suddenly stopped and grabbed Blaine’s arm. "Oh my Gaga," as he read some of the signs. "Dior, Gucci, Chanel."</p><p>	"Oh my!" Blaine laughed, "Breath Kurt."</p><p>	"I think he died and went to gay heaven." Santana joked.</p><p>	"If you’d like I can arrange to have some samples brought to your rooms if you want to stay in tonight." Leona would do anything to get out of guest relations and into the management position that would be opening up when the current man retired next month. Sensing an opportunity she wasn't going let it pass without sucking up a little. The girl was on a first name bases with her boss after all.</p><p>	"No thank you, I think we'll come down and browse later." Becca was doing her best not to laugh at her cousin and his friends as they pointed to different stores giggling. Well the girls were giggling anyway.</p><p>	"I also arranged tickets for all of you for our Blue Man Group performance just let me know what night you'd like to attend and of course all amenities are available for your use." looking at the group. "Is anyone over 21 or is the casino off limits?" she asked.</p><p>	Noah stepped forward but Becca grabbed his arm. "No, no one is over 21 so feel free to bounce any of them you catch heading that way." giving Noah a kiss. "Him especially." </p><p>	Going to the front desk Leona grabbed the key cards, one for each of them, and headed to a private elevator that only reached the penthouse floors. "For security I recommend keeping them on you if you leave the rooms." Stepping in she showed them the key slot. "This is a private elevator which only the key cards can access." inserting the key the doors closed. "You don't have to push a button, the key tells it where to go."</p><p>	The elevator stopped on a beautifully open curved hallway with huge widows that looked out over the strip and the fountains below. "Which one is our room Ms Wells?" Tina asked.</p><p>	She turned to Rebecca who shrugged letting her do the honors. "The key cards access any room on this floor so you can pick which ever ones you like." she told them confused.</p><p>	"The whole floor?" came from Blaine when Kurt just glared at his cousin.</p><p>	Becca gave in, "See the MGM owns the Bellagio but I own this floor thanks to Aces over Queens." she smiled proudly. "The company tried to fight it but the papers had been legal and witnessed by several people, including a Senator, so the lawyers couldn't do anything."</p><p>	"The rumor's true." Leona spit out then straightened up. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>	Looking at the older woman, "I'll trust your discretion on the matter but yes, my father pulled the aces in that game. Along with the floor he also walked away with a little over four mill in cash. He always said it was the biggest pot he ever won." she bragged. Damn her dad had been good and without cheating. </p><p>	"Remind me never to play cards with her." Dave joked and saw Rory and Mike nod.</p><p> "Word that." Artie added.

</p>
<p>	Pulling herself together Leona smiled, "The penthouses are at each end with the six suites in between, three on each side of the elevator. There are fire escapes on each end for emergency’s as well." reaching in her pocket she handed Becca a business card. "This is my private line, if you need anything just call. There's a list of numbers in each room for room service and other amenities including a personal concierge who will be available 24/7."</p><p>	"Guys go check out the rooms," Becca told them. "I trust you can figure out who's bunking with who by yourselves. Oh and the two penthouse suites are for me and Noah and Kurt and Blaine." Winking at her cousin and making him blush. </p><p>	As they left Becca pulled Leona to the side giving her a credit card. "Make sure all of the stores know to charge anything, any of them, buy to that. It's unlimited and goes directly to my accountant. He may have a heart attack when he gets the bill but..." shrugging. "Also anything for the rooms as well. I may own the floor but not the supplies or the service."</p><p>	Leona nodded and pocketed the card. "I'll make sure everything is in order." that one act earning the girl her respect. None of the rich kids, as the staff called them, would have ever bothered with supplies. Turning when they heard the sounds of disappointed groans down the hall. "As you requested we also only filled the bars with non-alcoholic selections." guessing where the others had looked first.</p><p>	“Thank you.” Rolling her eyes Becca sighed, “I love them, but not enough to suffer through their hangovers. Whining just makes me want to kick their ass and we have work to do this week." Leona nodded and left as Becca made her way down the hall. "Figure it out yet?" she asked walking into the penthouse to see everyone laughing as they investigated the room.</p><p>	Kurt came up and hugged her then pulled back and punched her arm. "How could you not tell us about this? "</p><p>	"And spoil my fun... Never!" dropping on to one of the sofa's rubbing her arm. She had taught her cousin well. </p><p>	"Seriously Becca, you really own part of this hotel?" Quinn asked rolling up next to her.</p><p>	"You should have seen the paperwork when they filmed Ocean's 11 here." shuddering. "Even my dad cringed."</p><p>	"Cut the crap Coz," Kurt found his voice. "I am seriously thinking of having you committed. If my dad knew.."</p><p>	"Oh please, I told Uncle Burt before we left and I emailed all of your parents from the plane. They all know you're here and how to get in touch with you if they need to."</p><p>	"Forget the hotel White Girl," Mercedes snapped plopping down next to her. "I wanna know what happened at the airport." </p><p>	"You jumped Adam Lambert." she couldn't decide if Tina sounded impressed or jealous.</p><p>	"And his guards let you." Sam added.</p><p>	"I'd kinda like to know that myself." Noah said letting his Puck show through. "You two looked very cozy together."</p><p>	Sighing Becca sat up, "If I tell you will you pick rooms so I can go get something to eat. I even asked for a karaoke machine," looking at the entertainment center, "Must be in the other suite so I'll take that one."</p><p>	"Becca!" the room echoed. </p><p>	"Fine, but you are seriously killing my buzz." she sighed as they all found seats around her. She never thought she would enjoy regular life but surprising Kurt, Noah and the rest of the group gave her the same thrill as when she was working a case. "Remember when I said I played off Broadway." Rachel and Kurt nodded plus a few others. "Well I also did a stint on stage when we lived in LA for a year. Okay now who knows Adams biography," again Rachel and Kurt but also Tina, Mercedes, Blaine and Dave.</p><p>	When they looked at the jock, "What? Gay remember and that man has a damn nice ass."</p><p>	"I'll take your word for it." Sam joked patting Dave’s shoulder. They were all still getting used to him being open with them.</p><p>	"Trust me he does." Both Blaine and Kurt said together then laughed.</p><p>	Becca shook her head at the two of them, they really did belong together. "Adam was playing one of the flying monkeys in Wicked, and I... I played Pfanee." looking at Rachel.</p><p>	"You what?!" Rachel sounded a lot happier now.</p><p>	"It's just a play Rach. Besides Adam doesn't know anything about my parents business besides the fact they had money. Now who's hungry?" rubbing her hands together.</p><p>	"So you were just co-stars?" Sam asked. "Cause it looked a little more than that." grinning at her. </p><p>	Tilting her head against the couch back, "Okay, you win! I'll tell you but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Swear it." she hadn't even made them do that when she told them she was a spy. Nodding they all leaned forward. "The truth is... he's my brother."</p><p>	"Oh my god! Are you serious? He can't be!" came from all around her.</p><p>	Becca held out for a minute before laughing at all of them, earning a few swats. "Oh come on you deserved it. I was fourteen, I had crush and he sweet about it. We became friends so when his apartment was being remodeled he lived with us for about three months, that's all. He used to call me his little sister for god's sake's. Now pick rooms so I can go eat and shop. You have ten minutes to meet me downstairs or I'm eating without you." getting up she walked out of the room. </p><p>	Downstairs she saw the bodyguard from the airport talking to the hostess. "My boss assured me that Ms Smith was expecting him. I just need access to her floor so I can let her know he's here."</p><p>	"I'm sorry sir, but all guests to that floor have to be approved ahead of time. I'm sorry, but I can't give you access no matter who your boss is." the desk clerk told the man.</p><p>	Leaning against the wall Becca smirked as she watched the man practically beg. After a minute it was just pathetic. Stepping up to the counter she read the girls name tag, "Melinda is it, I'm Rebecca Smith the owner of said floor." handing the girl her key card. "This gentleman’s boss is an old friend so make sure he gets a card and has access to my floor anytime he wants it. In fact I'll let Stefan know to give him my suite whenever he's in town from now on.</p><p>	The girl looked skeptical until she ran the card. "Ms Smith of course," handing the card back to her wide eyed. "I'll let the staff know immediately."</p><p>	"Thanks sweets." winking at her before handing her card to the guard. "Give him my card for now. I don't think I got your name." to he bodyguard.</p><p>	"Jake," he shook her hand after taking the card. "I'm sorry about earlier."</p><p>	"You were doing your job, don't apologies for that. I had no idea Adam would be there and I shouldn't have been so public about it but I was happy to see to him. Honestly I'm surprised he even recognized me, it's been years."</p><p>	Jake smiled, "On the way here he said you were the roughest, toughest, baby doll that he had ever met. That you could out sing, out dance and out fight anyone. Himself, not included." he grinned.</p><p>	"He said that did he?" Becca had to ask. "Oh he's asking for it."</p><p>	"I paraphrased a little." the taller man said with a grin. "He did say you broke a stage hands arm for insulting him."</p><p>	"Homophobic ass had no business working in show business." she shrugged. "I just corrected a mistake." she shrugged.</p><p>	"And made a friend for life." holding the card up. "I'll give this to him, anything else I should relay."</p><p>	"I'm eating dinner and going shopping. If he wants to wait in my room there's a karaoke machine in the penthouse to the left on that floor. Tell him I'll be gone a couple hours at least." she smiled thinking Kurt would faint if they walked in to Adam singing in her room.</p><p>	"I'll let him know. I see your company coming." pointing over her shoulder to the open elevator.</p><p>	"And so the fun beings." she sighed loudly making him laugh as he saluted her before walking off.</p><p>	"Is that caviar?" Mercedes asked when Becca sat down across from her in the buffet room.</p><p>	After giving the maître d her card they by-passed the line and were shown to a table big enough for all of them that Stefan or Leona must have reserved for them.</p><p>	"Man this place rocks." Finn said as he sat down with two plates, one filled with crab legs the other with deserts.</p><p>	"They do have a nice vegan selection." Rachel agreed as she joined him.</p><p>	Mike held the chair out for Tina, "That sushi bar awesome."</p><p>	"Way to break a stereo type dancing Asian." Santana grinned.</p><p>	Brittany joined them with a plate filled with pizza on one side and ice cream on the other then proceeded to dip the pizza in it. It must have been good because her eyes rolled back and she moaned. </p><p>	Kurt had a very balanced chicken salad and veggies that made Becca shake her head, while Blaine had followed Finn with a plate of seafood. </p><p>	Everyone enjoyed dinner before heading for the shops. "Just give the sales people your room key and they'll bag whatever you want. But tomorrow we'll do a full day." the guys groaned. "Fine you guys can hit the pool while we shop." Noah got high fives from the other guys. "But just remember you have to wear what we let Kurt buy for you." seeing five sets of eyes turn to Kurt who gave them an excited look.</p><p>	"Fine, we'll go with you." Noah said admitting defeat.</p><p>	"I swear I could spend all day shopping and never leave the hotel." Kurt sighed happily as they made their way back upstairs.</p><p>	They had found matching silk pajamas for everyone, to Becca's amusement, fairly fast. It was the bathing suits and outfits for the next day that took the time. It was just after 11 by the time the elevator doors opened to their floor. A few of them were yawning but when they heard music coming from her room down the hall they looked at Becca suddenly wide awake. Then they heard the voice singing, a familiar voice. "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very. Mad world, mad world."</p><p>	"It can't be." Quinn said to Sugar.</p><p>	"Don't worry, if you guys are too tired I'm sure he'll understand." Becca took Noah’s hand pulling him towards the room.</p>

<p> Just before they got there the door opened and a makeup free Adam stuck his head out. "Bout time, I thought you forgot about me. In case your wondering I started without you." giving her a grin.</p><p>	"Sorry Ad-man but they couldn't decide what to buy." tilting her head towards the group. Dropping her bag at the door she kissed his cheek. "Noah meet Adam, Adam my boyfriend Noah Puckerman."</p><p>	"Your parents let you bring your boyfriend to Vegas. Are they nuts?" he joked shaking the younger mans hand.</p><p>	"Not really, their dead." she told him honestly.</p><p>	Noah actually felt sorry for the entertainer he looked so shocked. "Rebecca, are you serious?" when she nodded he hugged her. "Oh my god when? Are you okay?" he asked ignoring the teens who were slowly filling the room.</p><p>	She patted he face, "Yes I'm fine. It was over a year ago and I've been living in Ohio near my Uncle Burt and my cousins Kurt and Finn." pointing to the larger teen with the shocked look that she had included him and the fashionably dressed boy next to him with the death grip on a shorter, gel haired, boy holding his hand. "Come on in guys and meet Adam." turning to him she added. "Once they get over their shock prepare to sign autographs for at least an hour. Kurt and Rachel are especially big fans. Oh and Dave as well." pointing out the larger jock still wearing his Letterman jacket by the door. "Come on in Dave he won't bite."</p><p>	"Not hard at least, unless you like that." Adam flirted.</p><p>	Becca slapped the back of his head. "Can you say jail bait? Most of them are only seventeen boy-chick." </p><p>	"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view." he wiggled his eyebrows. "And with so many nice one's to choose from where do I start." looking at the group.</p><p>	Seeing him flirt relaxed Noah since it was something he could relate to. "Once you get to know them you may change your mind. Welcome to the nut house."</p><p>	Adam laughed, "Thanks I think." seeing that the others hadn't moved he joked to Noah. "Do they have an on and off switch I should know about?"</p><p>	Rachel recovered first. "Mr Lambert you were totally robbed on Idol." stepping forward.</p><p>	"Rachel!" came from around the room.</p><p>	Grinning he shook her hand. "I agreed at the time but I think I got the better deal in the end. And call me Adam." the shorter girl blushed.</p><p>	Santana came forward next. "Damn you made her speechless. Becca can we keep him?" earning a glare from Rachel and laughs from the others.</p><p>	"His fans may take objection to that but if you play nice he may help us figure out our little problem." Becca said pulling a sparking cider from the bar she held it up and he and Noah both nodded.</p><p>	"Are you serious? Adam Lambert helping a glee club..." Artie wondered if he was dreaming.</p><p>	Adam turned to Becca, "That's right you mentioned that at the airport. What's going on?" sitting on the couch and trying not to grin at the teens who still weren't moving.</p><p>	Everybody looked at Rebecca and she threw her hands in the air. "You know he's talking to all of you not just me." twirling her finger in the air. "Stop acting like he's a fucking god and talk." still nobody said anything and Adam laughed. "Somebody say something or I'm telling him to leave."</p><p>	That worked a little to well when everybody started talking at once. It took Adam at least twenty minute to fully understand what they were trying to do. "So your coach waits until the last minute every year but you've still managed to make it to Nationals twice. You guys must be good."</p><p>	"Since most of us are graduating this year we decided we didn't want to do that again." Mercedes told Adam.</p><p>	"Mike, Brittany and Dave have the dancing experience but it takes some of us a while to learn the routines." Kurt managed to say without stuttering that time. He couldn't believe he was sitting in the same room, let alone talking to, one of his idols.</p><p>	Finn ducked his head, "Sometimes I feel like I have two left feet but I think I've gotten better this year."</p><p>	"If I can do it you can do it Finn," Dave joked trying not to stare at the musician. For once he shared Kurt’s fascination, he had never admitted it but he followed Idol religiously.</p><p>	"Yeah but you've had years of practice and a teacher. I only started dancing because of glee." Finn said pulling Rachel closer when she started inching towards Adam again.</p><p>	Adam sat back, he liked Rebecca's friends. Once they had gotten used to him, though a few still looked intimidated, they had been open and friendly. Treating him like just another member of the group, which was rare for him these days. "Well one thing I can tell you just from my experience is that this is a singing competition. Yes they judge your dancing but it's more about seeing how you work together as a group. Your singing is what they're going to have under a microscope and unfortunately I haven't heard any of you yet to give an opinion." looking at Becca, "I take it that's what the machine is for? Not just for my amazing voice."</p><p>	Noah caught the hint and tossed the mic for the karaoke machine to Artie who caught it . "Come on Wheels show the man what you can do." since he had been reading the song list he started punching buttons until Michael Jackson's Man in the Mirror started playing and Adam started snapping his fingers.</p><p>	Blaine grabbed the other mic knowing Artie would be to nervous to sing alone, "I'm gonna make a change for once in my life." Blaine started then Artie joined in the way he had for sectionals the year before, "It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right." the two sung together better than the group had. Becca was sitting on Noah’s lap with her feet on Adams by the time they finished and everyone clapped.</p><p>	"Very nice guys." Adam praised the pair. "Who's next?"</p><p>	That set off a very late night for all of them, it must have been three in the morning when Adam said goodnight and made his way back to his room. He had to admit the kids were talented, as soon as they had started singing it had become a competition for them. Doing songs they had done in glee before. Becca had grabbed Adams arm laughing when Noah had joined the guys doing Kiss's "Shout It" and Kurt and the girls killed Lady Gaga's Bad romance from their first year in the club. Personally Becca thought their version was even better than the singers. At that point, not to be out done, Adam had confiscated the mics. "If we're doing Gaga have you heard her latest." pulling Becca to join him. Santana's mouth was hanging open for most of their performance and honestly Becca was surprised they hadn't gotten noise complaints when the volume got turned up. The soundproofing in the hotel must have been top of the line, that or no one was underneath them.</p><p>	Half of them were sound asleep on the floor or couches so they just left them there, even Noah, as she walked with Adam to the elevators. She grinned when he snagged her leather coat off the rack. "Hey, that's mine." she tried to take it back.</p><p>	"But babe it would look so good on me." he grinned.</p><p>	"No!" reaching for it as he held it behind his back.</p><p>	"Can't I just borrow it?" he gave her a wicked smile that had always worked in the past.</p><p>	Letting go Becca grinned, "Fine, but I want it back before you leave town got it."</p><p>	"Got it!" hugging her. "You know you've got a good group of friends there, B-Babe." he told her. "You're lucky."</p><p>	"I think so too, and thanks for putting up with them Ad-Man." bumping his shoulder.</p><p>	Adam laughed, "One job of holding a sale sign in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater and you're never going to let me live it down."</p><p>	"But you looked so cute in that superhero suit." she giggled earning a pinch to her arm. "Okay, okay I'll stop."</p><p>	"Besides I had more fun tonight than I have had in ages. It's all interviews and traveling with a few shows thrown in once in a while."</p><p>	"What are you doing this week?" she asked.</p><p>	"Interviews." he joked. "No tomorrow I've got two shows to tape and then over to the arena for a run through. Seriously all I have to do is read a piece of paper in front of the people I fucked up in front of the last time." referring to his unfortunate For Your Entertainment performance.</p><p>	"It wasn't that bad." she sighed.</p><p>	"Yes, it was." he laughed. "But it got better. At least I can joke about it now. What about you, what are you doing?"</p><p>	Becca rolled her eyes, "Shopping tomorrow. I wouldn't let them pack so now I have to clothe them. Then we’ll spend the rest of the week working on routines for Nationals. Don't suppose you want to help, you always were good at that sort of thing." batting her eyes at him.</p><p>	"Let me get through tomorrow and we'll see. I'll have to check but I may have a day or two free to play with." Kissing her cheek when the doors opened and Jake was there to greet him. "Have fun tomorrow."</p><p>	Heading back she passed Mike and Tina who took the room next door and to her surprise, since she had been joking, she saw Kurt and Blaine kissing as they closed the door to the far penthouse. "Go get em' tiger." she whispered. Everyone else was sound asleep in her living area. Tapping Noah's shoulder she held a finger to her lips as she tilted her head towards the bed room.</p><p>	Getting up, careful not to wake Quinn who was stretched out next to him with her head in Joe's lap, he followed Becca. Once in the room he kissed her, "This has been one strange ass day." he told her as they started stripping for bed. Naked he crawled under the covers knowing he was too tired to do anything but sleep that night. He promised himself that tomorrow was free game though. "This morning we were in school in Ohio and tonight we're going to bed in Las Vegas. After spending hours singing with Adam Lambert of all people." Pulling her close when she joined him in bed. "Did you know he was going to be here?" wondering if that was why she had wanted to come.</p><p>	"I knew he was presenting at the awards but I never expected to run into him. I was just as shocked as everyone else when I saw him. I honestly didn't think about it before yelling at him. I'm surprised he recognized me really, as close as he was to my family it was still years ago."</p><p>	Brushing her hair out of her face he kissed her temple, "Trust me, anyone that's ever met you will remember you. You're not that easy to forget."</p><p>	Leaning up on her elbow, "It's a good thing I don't intend to leave you then." giving him a soft kiss she laid her head on his chest and they were both asleep before they knew it.</p><p>	A door slamming woke the couple early the next morning. Becca had barely pulled Noah’s t-shirt on before Kurt came barging into the bedroom. "Kurt, what the hell man." Noah yelled pulling up his pants.</p><p>	After going to bed he and Blaine had taken a giant leap in there relationship, not everything but very satisfying. Still Kurt’s internal clock had him awake after just three hours of sleep. Letting Blaine sleep he had called downstairs for a fruit tray and croissants, screw the calories he had kicked ass at his audition he deserved it. When the tray arrived complete with local papers Kurt sat down to eat, it wasn't until Blaine came out to join him that he read one of the headlines and about choked.</p><p>	Grabbing his boyfriends hand and the paper he rushed down the hall. The door slamming woke everyone in the living room. "You all slept here." Blaine asked with a grin when he saw Dave snuggled between Rachel and Finn, all still asleep. This had to be preserved, he thought, as he pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. </p><p>	Kurt started poking people, "What is the matter with you white boy?" Mercedes yawned.</p><p>	"Wake up we have trouble." Kurt passed the paper to her. Looking around he didn't see Becca or Noah and headed for the bedroom. He barely heard Noah’s, "What the hell man?" before rubbing his eyes, "Becca I... that is..."</p><p>	"Kurt you are so lucky I don't carry a gun anymore or you'd be in a lot of pain right now." looking at the clock, "Why are you barging in here at this ungodly hour. We just went to sleep four hours ago." he stood there staring at her. "Spit it out Coz."</p><p>	Shaking his head as she pulled on her leather pants, "The airport... paper... Oh boy are you in trouble."</p><p>	"What?" realizing she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him she passed him and headed for the living room where everybody was waking up. Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina were reading the paper while it looked like Santana was making coffee. "Anybody know what Kurt's panicking about?"</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Kurt’s wake up call had been a news article, "Lambert's latest love?" with a picture of her wrapped around him at the airport. "For somebody who doesn't want publicity you sure know how to keep a low profile." Santana had smirked. </p><p>	"Are the journalist insane?" she had asked grabbing the paper. "They do know he's gayer than a three-dollar bill covered in rainbow glitter right? How can they be this stupid." </p><p>	Too excited to go back to sleep they had decided to go pick rooms. Rachel and Finn took the one next to Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany next to Kurt and Blaine while the girls took one and the rest of the guys split the last two and went to go get dressed for the day. Deciding to forget the article they headed down for breakfast at the buffet again. That was Becca's first shock, people started whispering and pointing. It wasn't until the TV in the dinning room changed to the morning news that Noah started laughing. </p><p>The main story was a video of her and Adam at the airport, asking who the mystery woman was. When a girl about ten years old came up to her when she was filling her plate and asked for an autograph the Latina girl had to have Brittany help her to the table she laughed so hard. To everyone’s surprise Becca had bent down and signed the girls notebook then handed her a Danish off the buffet. </p><p>	Sugar asked what she wrote and Becca shrugged, "Dream big and one day you'll be your own star."</p><p>	"Ohhhhhh," Rachel sighed. The diva was obviously feeling better which had been what Becca wanted but still. </p><p>	"Don't start." Becca shook her head when a group of women, a bridal party according to the sashes, pointed at her and started to ask if
she was the girl from the paper. "No I'm not." Becca growled out and sat on Noah’s lap. </p><p>	The girls scattered and Santana leaned over the table, "You have got to teach me how to do that."</p><p>	As soon as they finished eating Becca had headed for Leona's office, ignoring the looks she was getting from not only other guests but her group as well. Leaving them in the hall while she talked to the woman, she came out and headed back upstairs after telling them to go start shopping without her. Thinking she was upset they didn't bother to argue.</p><p>	An hour later Kurt was happily looking through outfits at Tutto when a stunning blonde with short wavy blonde hair, sunglasses, jeans shorts and a white tank top came up behind Noah and pinched him on the butt. If Noah hadn't recognized the thigh high stilettos she was wearing he would have been pissed. As it was he had looked at her while everyone waited to see what he was going to do. To their horror he pulled her close and kissed her, Finn had pulled him back and Kurt nearly punch him until she had lowered the sunglasses and whistled. "I kind like his face the way it is guys."</p><p>	Sixteen heads turned and looked her up and down, "Becca?" Quinn was stunned. Did the girl have to look great in everything, I would hate her if I didn't like her so much, Quinn laughed to herself.</p><p>	"I had to stop the stares somehow. But remind me to kick Adam's ass later." she joked pushing the glasses back up. "Now let's shop."</p><p>	"You know you look good as a blonde." Noah told Becca as they left the store. </p><p>	Noah lost track of what they bought, everything from the hotel was being delivered straight to their rooms by the stores so they didn't have to take anything when they headed up the strip to Caesars Palace. Becca still wouldn't let him near the casino but he had to admit the shops there were pretty cool. There were more there than at the Bellagio so they spent most of the day eating and shopping their way through the place. Because Vegas had a curfew for anyone under 18 they headed back to the hotel after dinner at Planet Hollywood.</p><p>	Entering the Bellagio they saw Adam signing autographs for fans near the elevators. He raised an eyebrow and smiled when he saw the group walk in and Becca smiled when she saw he was wearing her coat, and it fit him damn it. Not wanting to draw attention she jerked her head towards the elevator door and he barely nodded before thanking everyone and promising he'd be around for a few more days. Letting one group go up first Becca waited until he and Jake had joined them to go up. Every door on the floor was open as the teens ran back and forth showing off the things they had gotten that day. Becca gave them credit they had paid for their dinners when they knew she wasn't looking, but she still managed to take care of the clothing.</p><p>	"Didn't think you'd want me near you tonight." Adam joked as they made it to Becca’s suite.</p><p>	Turning she slapped him on the arm, "I caught your little interview this morning."</p><p>	Holding his hands up in surrender, "Hey! I told them you were just an old friend."</p><p>	"Yeah I loved the way you said friend though." Noah jokingly went to punch the same arm but Adam pulled away.</p><p>	"She hits hard enough." rubbing the spot. "I had no idea anyone was taping it Rebecca, but I'm not surprised. It'll go away in a few days. I like the wig though."</p><p>	She gave him a dirty look as she took the thing off and shook out her hair. Noah smiled remembering the first day they had met. "Jake you don't mind if I kill him do you?" she called out to the bodyguard who quickly caught his smile.</p><p>	"Let's not and say you did." he sat down at the open door and got comfortable like he had the night before.</p><p>	"You want something to drink Jake, I'd ask Adam but he can get his own." laughing when he stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>	"No thanks Ms Smith I'll be fine." the guard did laugh at the two of them. God they were worse than his little sister and him when he went home. If he didn't know better he'd think they were siblings.</p><p>	By then Tina had spilled the beans that Adam was there and the room started filling up. Unlike the night before Becca made them sit down and start writing down song ideas. Since he had heard them sing the night before Adam was able to give constructive criticism and was able to talk Rachel out of doing Barbara Streisand again. "You don't understand," Rachel said over reacting, "I have been singing that song since I was four years old. How could I mess up the words and in front of Carmen Tibideaux of all people?" Adam looked at Becca but she shook her head, "NYADA is where I belong and I have to figure out a way to get her to Nationals to see me perform or I'll never be on Broadway." </p><p>	Becca would never get how she could say all of that in one breath. Adam sat back on the couch, "Just have Rebecca call her, there's no way Carmen would say no to her. Oww! Would you stop hitting me." rubbing his head after Becca had slapped him. </p><p>	"Wait! You know Carmen Tibideaux?" Blaine asked when Becca groaned.</p><p>	"She didn't tell you?" Adam looked around confused.</p><p>	Becca looked at him, "No, I didn't tell them. I'm not about to interfere with NYADA. If they get in then they'll have done it on their own like every other student that's gone there before them."</p><p>	"Why not?" Adam asked, "Your mom offered to send me and I was stupid enough not to take her up on it." Adam sat up.</p><p>	"You were playing in the Ten Commandments dumb ass. You didn't need any help, you've done perfectly fine on your own." Looking at Rachel. "I will not interfere but I already planned on finding out where Carmen will be when we get back. It will be up to you to get her to come to Nationals, that's all I'm willing to do."</p><p>	"Thank you." Rachel nodded grateful for that much. "I'll do whatever I have to, to get her there."</p><p>	"Oh lord I feel sorry for the woman already." Kurt joked to Blaine. "So how does the Dean of Admissions for the New York Academy of
Dramatic Arts know you?"</p><p>	"She knew John and Belinda." Adam smirked, "Or more appropriately Belinda set uuuuphhh."Becca came up behind him and covered his mouth making several of the laugh. </p><p>	"It's nothing they need to know. Eewww." she pulled back and wiped her hand on his shirt. "You had to lick my hand, really?!"</p><p>	Adam turned to look at her. "You aught to know by now that I'll lick anything." </p><p>	Kurt nearly fell off his chair but caught himself by grabbing Blaine’s hand and standing up, "Well it's been great but Blaine and I..." walking around the group to the door. "We need to..." </p><p>	Being drug out the door by Kurt was kind of fun Blaine thought. "We'll see you guys in the morning." closing the door behind them Kurt pinned him against the door and kissed him. "Want to finish what we started last night." he sighed breathlessly when Kurt pulled back.</p><p>	"Oh yeah," Kurt grinned as they ran down the hallway to their room hand in hand. Not even noticing Jake still sitting by the door, trying not to look at them and grin.</p><p>	Adam looked like the cat that ate the cannery, "Was it something I said?" ducking when Becca went to slap him again. "Ha ya missed." Becca shook her head at him but didn't try to hit him again. Turning back to the group. "Now let's pick those songs." rubbing his hands together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved Adam Lambert on Glee. Since Elliot didn't show up until after Kurt graduated I wanted to bring Adam in sooner. Who knows, maybe Elliot will still make an appearance.</p><p>If you like please let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The BMA's hold a surprise for the group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>	"Not bad guys." Adam clapped the next morning. They had settled on six songs the night before and had just finished a rough run through of all of them. </p><p>	"Which do you think were the best?" Sam asked the pop star.</p><p>	Tapping his chin Adam thought for a minute. "For the solo Rach you really should do Celine. I know you want to redeem yourself with Barbara but think about it, that song is perfect for you. It would certainly mesh better with any of the others you pick." she smiled and nodded. "For the group number, since your not doing anything of mine..." jumping away from Becca when she went to swat him again. "You know I don't remember you being this violent."</p><p>	"I don't remember you being this narcissistic. Don't you have a show to get to?" Becca looked at her watch. The BMA's were that night and she knew he had to be there for the red carpet.</p><p>	"Sure spoil my fun." He laughed. "I liked both Gaga's but I think two of them in one show is going to be too much. Let the girls do Edge and do Paradise for the group. It'll let more people show off their talent. It's up to you guys but with Rachel having the solo I'd let Finn take the first verse then let Noah and Becca finish on Paradise."</p><p>	"Me!" Noah stared at him. "No thanks, Regionals was bad enough. I don't need to be in the spotlight."</p><p>	Adam stood up, "Think about it. You guys are good, really good, and everyone deserves a chance to shine."</p><p>	"Fall into the glitter." Becca joked.</p><p>	"The more colorful the better." giving Becca a kiss on the cheek. "I have no idea what time I'll get back tonight."</p><p>	"As long as I get details tomorrow I don't care." Kurt said getting a high five from Adam. Becca had known the two would get along since they were so much alike, well once Kurt got over his shyness and if that morning was any indication he was. Between the grin on his face and the way Blaine was walking the two of them had had a lot of fun last night. But then after Adam had left, and everybody had scattered to their own rooms, Becca and Noah hadn't even made it to the bedroom. </p><p>	"Have fun tonight." Tina offered.</p><p>	"Man I can't believe I know someone who's going to be there." Artie smiled</p><p>	Adam groaned, "Yeah well once you've fucked up in front of one, the rest all seem to blur together. I'll see you guys tomorrow and Dave," turning to the jock, "Start thinking up choreography and don't be afraid to add some ballroom moves. I think they'd mesh well with Paradise." he added as he left, Jake joining him at the door.</p><p>	Santana came up to Becca, "I don't care what else happens. This has been the coolest trip I have ever been on."</p><p>	Becca bumped her with her hip, "You and Britt get your passports and after graduation you can join Noah, Kurt and I in Paris. You'd love the Champs-Élysées."</p><p>	Santana stared at her, "The sad thing is I don't know if you're joking." making the other girl laugh. "All right you heard the man let's get our grove on." It was a testament to the Latina girls reputation that every one of them fell in line. "Okay Berry you heard Adam, strike up the Dion."</p><p>	Two hours later they all agreed that the singer was right and chose the three songs he had suggested. They were in the middle of working out who was singing what parts when Becca’s phone rang. Seeing the ID she laughed, "Let me guess you want my boots now to match the coat."</p><p>	Adam laughed, "No smart ass, I need you and your group to go get in the car I just sent for you and haul your butts down to the arena.</p><p>	"You're joking right?" it had been a while since somebody shocked her but what he was saying did. "You're sure about this?"</p><p>"Who is it?" Sugar asked Puck.</p><p>	"From the ringtone it's Adam." he told the group as they crowed around them.</p><p>	"Was this your idea?" they heard her ask. "Okay, okay, yes I know they know the song." looking at everyone. "Are you kidding, Kurt downloaded the album the day it was released. I'd be surprised if he doesn't know every song on it by heart now."</p><p>	"I'm not the only one." the counter tenor said looking at Rachel and Mercedes.</p><p>	Tina smiled, "I did to. He's really good."</p><p>	Becca laughed at them as they started debating which song was better. "So you figured they could fill in on short notice. You do realize they're more likely to freeze the way they did when they met you."</p><p>	"Whatever it is we won't." Quinn said rolling up to Becca.</p><p>	Becca looked down at her. "Hold that thought." going back to the phone. "No, no I don't have a problem with it, it's just... No! Adam don't you daaaar.... Hello, yes it's a pleasure to talk to you to. Well of course they'd love to help out... Adam didn't put you up to this? Oh he did, did he." She looked at the others, "Okay we'll be right there. Do we need to change. Oooof course he does. Alright see you soon." hanging up she turned to the others. "If you scream I swear to god I will call them back and say no."</p><p>	Kurt put his hands on his hips, "Why would we scream? We can be calm you know."</p><p>	Becca didn't believe him for a minute. "Not for this." sighing. "One of the groups got food poisoning at breakfast so they asked Adam to fill the spot with his latest single. Since he was only suppose to present all of his band is out of town and can't get here in time." She stuck her fingers in her ears, "So he told everyone that you guys would fill in."</p><p>	"Oh my Gaga." from Kurt, "Are you joking?" came from Mike, "Holy Shit!" was Santana's offer. Everyone else just stared until Quinn stood up carefully with Joe and Sam’s help, the therapy was paying off she just couldn't stand for very long. "What does he need us to do?" </p><p>	Just before she answered one of the hotel workers came in to tell them a limo was waiting. Kurt looked at Becca who just shook her head. That was enough for him and he took off running out of the room towards the car. Becca handed the valet a hundred dollar bill since the poor man had been knocked down in the stampede. Noah had slowed down and walked beside her, "Are you okay with this? It's not really keeping a low profile." he had to ask.</p><p>	"I'm not going back Noah. I may do some freelance work now and then but nothing like I did before." sighing she took his arm. She hated admitting it but everyone had been right, once she’d had time to adjust she liked who she was becoming. “Besides who said I was performing."</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	Nolan Nash was sound asleep until the shrill ringing of his phone woke him up at 4 in the morning. "This better not be another emergency." Two ops had been blown, one of his men killed and three wounded already. To say the week had sucked would be an understatement and he wanted to sleep.</p><p>	"Sorry to bother you boss but you might want to turn on the TV. Seems our friend in Ohio decided playing house wasn't what she wanted after all." Tom, one of the media men at the office, greeted him with.</p><p>	Nash sat up, "What the hell are you talking about?" reaching for the remote.</p><p>	Tom chuckled, everyone knew about the Smith's daughter. Many of the other assets had been sorry to see her put out to pasture as it were, himself included. Two groups even offered to have her work with them after she had gotten out of the hospital but Nash had adamantly refused. When the Director had  asked Tom to keep an eye out for her he had happily agreed. "Remember the newspaper article I sent you a yesterday?"</p><p>	"Of course I remember. It was simple picture, I'm not too worried about that." in truth the picture was slightly out of focus so he wasn't worried that people would recognize her. Getting up he poured himself a glass of water. "Why does that have you calling me now?"</p><p>	Tom rubbed his neck knowing the Director was going to flip out, "Well since I knew she was in Vegas and with her history with that singer I thought it was a good idea..."</p><p>	"Just spit it out Tom." Nash growled.</p><p>	"Rebecca performed with him at the Billboard Music Awards last night. On live television, in front of millions of viewers." Tom heard something crash. "Director? Are you there?"</p><p>	Wiping up the water that had gone everywhere when he broke the glass in his hand Nolan cursed. "Yes I'm here damn it. What the hell was she thinking? This is her punishing me isn't it? Oh god, how bad is it?"</p><p>	"The LA Times is calling it one of Lambert's best performances and it's been viewed over 50,000 times on YouTube already. Even Perez Hilton liked it." </p><p>	Nolan sat down on his bed. "Get me a flight to Vegas, NOW!" hanging up he went to get dressed.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>	After getting to the arena Becca had been surprised how calm everyone had acted, though they did get tons of autographs before the night was over. A stage hand had been waiting for them with all access backstage passes then showed them to the stage where Adam had been rehearsing. Once he was sure they new all the words to the song they set to work with the choreographer on a simple routine. With only four hours to go Finn was happy to see all he had to do was stand to the side and sway while the ones with dance experience like Mike, Dave, Brittany, and Santana were given the more complicated dance. Even Artie and Quinn, thanks to his teaching her, got a few tricks to use on stage in the wheelchairs once they had lights attached.</p><p>	Becca had just shook her head when asked why she wasn't joining them. "I'm chaperoning. If they try to pounce on an artist I'm here to reign them in." she told the people directing the show.</p><p>	That worked until Adam decided she had to sing with him. "Come on I haven't sung with you since Wicked. The other night doesn't count." he added with a smirk.</p><p>	"She was in Wicked?" Alicia Keys asked. She and few other presenters had introduced themselves and had been asking about the group after watching them practice. Becca was proud of her friends, as promised they had kept from passing out or bombarding the celebrities with questions. They had been calm telling people how much they loved their work and politely asking for autographs. She figured they'd freak out once they got back to the hotel.</p><p>	Becca rolled her eyes as Adam put his arm around her shoulder telling them about her rolls in Mamma Mia and Wicked. "You went from Broadway to Ohio? How did that happen?" Rihanna asked with a laugh.</p><p>	"My family had businesses all over the world so we tended to move around a lot. We were only in New York two years and not quite a year in LA. My mother encouraged me to preform so I auditioned and got in. Unfortunately because we moved I was never able to follow through with a roll."</p><p>"I remember Chris banging his head on the wall when he got your call about quitting. He really liked you." Adam told her. "The director." he told the other women.</p><p>	"My parents were killed in an accident a year ago and I almost went with them." each offered their sympathies. "My mothers brother is the only family I have left, and his son. I inherited their estate which included a house a few blocks from Uncle Burt in Lima, Ohio. I figured I'd spend some time getting to know him and his family since I hadn't seen them since I was nine."</p><p>	Rihanna smiled, "That must have been a culture shock."</p><p>	"It's small," Becca agreed, "But not rural thank god, no cows to tip." getting a laugh for that. "It's actually a nice town but a little small minded. Being gay my cousin Kurt was being bullied a lot at the school so I enrolled to keep an eye on him."</p><p>	Kurt came up and heard her, "Don't let her size fool you. She beat the crap out of two hockey players that thought I was a puck to push around her first day there."</p><p>	Rebecca shrugged, "I have a few black belts and they were idiots. Something I won't tolerate from anyone."</p><p>	"She's the one that broke that guys arm isn't she?" To his horror Kurt turned to see Katy Perry right behind him. He had read that the she and Adam were friends but... Oh Gaga don't freak out he thought. "You're B-Babe aren't you?" Katy, to everyone surprise, pulled Becca away from Adam and hugged her. "Adam told me everything. I'm so glad you were there to help him."</p><p>	"It was nothing really," Becca was stunned. "The guy said a few things, not just about Adam, that pissed me off." She didn't see what the big deal was but apparently Adam had thought she was the greatest and like to brag about it. What he didn't know was that she had visited the jackass at his home to pay him to leave town. It was a good thing she had, the man had a riffle and been loading a pistol he planned to use to ambush the play that night. She wondered what Adam would think if he knew the man was currently buried inside a cave in the Angeles National Forest.</p><p>	That lead to the whole story being told until they were asked to go get dressed, people were starting to arrive. Since it was a last minute addition they would preform with Adam just before intermission then be able to watch the rest of the show from the audience. Adam had a suit on that he wore to walk the red carpet until a special delivery, compliments of Becca, arrived a half hour before he was set to go on. What she didn't know was he had ordered one for her too. </p><p>	"You two are so fucking cute together I think I'm getting a tooth ache." Santana snorted as they both were dressing. </p><p>        Adam came out in leather pants that Kurt swore were a size too small as he fanned himself then giggled when he caught Dave with his cell phone snapping pictures of Adams ass. If Sebastian didn't end up with a pair Kurt would give his scarf collection to the poor. Topping that was a black silk shirt with a thigh length leather coat similar to Becca’s but with red embossed wings on the back. Kurt remembered seeing it at one of the designer stores when they had been shopping and knew what she had paid for it.</p><p>	Becca's comment to Adam when she had been changing of, "Adam, you are out of your fucking mind." had been their first warning. "This is your night to redeem yourself. Why the hell do you want me singing with you?"</p><p>	"Becca stop complaining. Did you ever think I might like singing with you? You know how fucking picky I am so suck it up and get out here." he joked rolling his eyes but grinned when she came out of the changing room.</p><p>	Both of them had went with a steampunk style for the other. Everyone else was dressed in simple black jeans with red silk shirts and leather jackets that the costume crew had somehow rushed to get ready and had already been dressed and through hair and make-up. For Becca Adam had ordered a black leather sex suit. That was how Kurt had described it. "Holy hell!" Noah had panted.</p><p>	"This is pay back for the head slaps isn't it?" Becca joked. The outfit was risqué but not over the top, she wore less to the beach. It looked more like a leather bathing suit with long sleeves and a collar while the long slit in the center was held together with laces that fit her breasts perfectly. The fishnet stockings and her thigh high heels were a fantastic combination with the thing.</p><p>	Adam laughed, "You look fucking incredible. If I didn't like dicks so much I'd do you." getting a smirk from Noah.</p><p>	"If you didn't have to be on stage in ten minutes, you'd be nursing a bloody nose right now." she scowled at him. "Or a concussion from me kicking you in the head.” Lifting her leg. “See these heels, they'd hurt."</p><p>	Santana came up behind her, "If you ever want to play Brit and I like to share sometimes." running back to the group laughing when Becca turned to her.</p><p>	There was a tap on the door and they were told they needed to get ready backstage. "Oh God I think I'm gonna throw up." Tina said as they filed out of the room leaving Becca, Noah and Adam alone.</p><p>	Adam picked up another package and handed it to her. "I thought this would work well for you." </p><p>	From his grin Becca knew he was pushing his luck but when she saw the eight foot bullwhip she laughed out loud. "You are seriously fucked up you know that right?" </p><p>	"I seem to recall you were pretty good at using that when we auditioned for Oklahoma." watching her twist the thing then with a flick snapped a rose off the dressing table.</p><p>	Noah shook his head, "Are you good at everything?" Damn he hoped she got to keep that outfit. A vision of her in that and him on his knees nearly had him coming in his pants.</p><p>	"I can't knit worth a damn." she laughed. "Give me a weapon and yeah I can probably use it."</p><p>	"I still find it hard to believe your parents were arms dealers." Adam had been shocked to learn that the family that had practically adopted him in LA sold weapons to the government. After Kurt had let slip that her parents had been shot that was the first thing she could think of to explain it. "Legal ones I get it, but they just seemed so down to earth."</p><p>	"They were good people and made a lot of money." Becca smirked. "Okay fine I'll sing with you but I'm wearing my coat." grabbing it off the chair. "You have your own now anyway."</p><p>	"I figured you would." Adam laughed and the lights flashed. "We got to go."</p><p>	Adam started 'Trespassing' with the group behind him joining in at the chorus. That was also when Becca came out from the left snapping the whip a few times as he sang to her. She even managed to wrap it around his waist pulling him to her. </p><p>Brittany with Mike as her partner did several lifts that Dave and Santana were able to copy perfectly in the background. Both girls were the only ones in black skirts and red tops. Dave admitted Contemporary wasn't his strongest dance but they pulled it off so well that Adam finally understood how they had won so many competitions with only days of practice. </p><p>Just like the first night Becca's voice complimented his and after working together before she knew when to let him take lead and when to add hers. When she wasn't singing she was able to do some outrageous dance moves with the whip that had the front row stepping back just to make sure she didn't hit them. Which, of course, she didn't.</p><p>	Unlike his first performance Adam got a standing ovation and was able to thank the McKinley High School's New Directions for backing him up. Becca had whispered not to use her name on stage and was glad that for once he listened. Once they were done everybody went out and enjoyed the rest of the show. With the all access passes they were able to get backstage for the party after everything was over, where most of their autographs came from. Both singers and managers kept coming up to them asking questions and were stunned that they had pulled it off in such a short amount of time. Several members of the group even got business cards for managers if they were interested.</p><p>	The press were focused on Adam and his upcoming tour with Queen, something Becca had been thrilled to find out about even though it was still a year away. He was able to plug his album and when asked if the woman who sang with him was the same one from the airport photo he had laughed. "I've know B-Babe for years. She was part of the cast of Wicked the same time that I was. We hadn't seen each other in years and it was just by chance that we arrived in town at the same time. When the other band had to pull out of the show tonight and they asked me to fill the spot she and her friends were gracious enough to help me out. Otherwise I'd have been on stage alone."</p><p>	"You mean that wasn't a rehearsed act?" one reporter asked.</p><p>	"Not at all." Adam laughed, "It's a testament to their talent that they were able to pull it off with only four hours of practice. They really deserve a lot of credit and of course B-Babe killed it with that whip. That was completely unrehearsed, I was as shocked as everyone else."</p><p>	When the press tried to talk to Becca she just said, "Adam is the type of artist that is completely under appreciated right now. Anyone not willing to see his genius is a fucking idiot. Mark my words twenty years from now he'll be an American icon like Elvis Presley or Reba Macintyre." several journalist smiled. "Even though I gave up performing years ago, when he called I was more than happy to help him out, along with my friends." </p><p>	Leaving the press she was able to mingle for a while before rounding up the rest of the New Directions and forcing them back to the hotel. From the happy and overwhelmed looks she was getting Becca knew this was a night they would never forget.</p><p>	The next morning they had been surrounded by hotel guests asking for autographs, not just Becca, all of them. Mercedes was shocked to see videos of their performance on TMZ and on YouTube getting great reviews. To everyone’s shock Becca had given up the wig and just smiled politely until Adam joined them for breakfast and cameras started flashing. Thanks to Jake and the security Stefan had arranged from the hotel they were at least able to eat in peace. </p><p>	They had had the time of their lives the night before and had been up late with phone calls from their parents and friends asking if it had really been them on the awards show. Even Mr Schue had called that morning wanting to know what was going on. He had recorded the show and when Sue had called, yelling at him for out shining her Cheerios's, he had watched the thing a dozen times before believing what he was seeing. Wanting to know how they knew Adam Lambert and were Rebecca had learned to use a whip. Becca had promised to tell him everything when they got back if he wanted to come to her place for a family dinner Sunday Night.</p><p>	That afternoon they were putting the dance steps together for the girls routine while Adam was out doing interviews. Suddenly the door flew open and the man Noah had seen talking to Rebecca at the Regional competition barged in. Becca dropped the clipboard she was writing on and sighed loudly, "Damn, I knew I should have told security not to let anyone interrupt us." turning to look at Nolan Nash.</p><p>	"They tried.” He said. “You of all people should know how well a badge works to get past that. Now would you like to tell me what the hell you were thinking last night?" he yelled at her.</p><p>	Kurt looked at the others and just shook his head as he backed them up. If this guy was who he thought he was this was going to get loud and probably violent. "What I did is none of your fucking business anymore." Becca yelled back proving him right.</p><p>	Nash already knew the kids were familiar with Becca's employment history and didn't hold back. "Low profile, a low profile is the first<br/>
rule. You doing an impression of a dominatrix on national television is not a low profile." Noah had to laugh at that.</p><p>	Pointing Becca stepped towards him, "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. You fucking fired me remember."</p><p>	The man unbuttoned his jacket, "I gave you a way back to. You're the one that turned it down."</p><p>	She snorted, "A measly little con job in Oregon that would have taken more time to get there then to fix, who the fuck cares about that. I took down arms dealers and drug lords. What you offered was a slap in the face. In case that wasn't clear enough for you how's this. I QUIT!" turning away from him.</p><p>	Nolan stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me Rebecca." </p><p>	The whole group screamed when with one move Becca flipped him over her shoulder. Only he didn't stay down he kicked out causing Becca to fall while he tried to get up. Becca was barely down before getting in a good hit to his face giving them a moment to stand up. Spinning she kicked out like she had with the hockey players only the guy caught her leg. She did a move they had only seen on TV where she jumped spinning her other leg and catching the guy in the face before landing neatly in a crouching position.</p><p>	"Dude your cousin is totally Black Widow from the Avengers." Finn hissed to Kurt.</p><p>	"She even has the suit now." Sam added with a grin. Puck had just grinned when the guys asked if she had gotten to keep it.</p><p>	Noah smiled at his friends and enjoyed the show. Becca got in a lot more hits than her old boss did as they moved around the ballroom. It was only when she had him by the throat on the floor that he stepped in. "Bec's if you kill him we're going to have a hell of a time getting rid of the body.”</p><p>	"Puck, are you out of your mind?" Quinn yelled at him.</p><p>	Breathing hard Becca stood up, "Not bad for an old man." reaching out to help him up.</p><p>	"Didn't spend my whole career behind a desk you know." he said straightening his suit.</p><p>	"You need to practice more. It used to take me a lot longer to take you down." suddenly hugging the man for the first time in years. Nash had been a friend to her parents long before she had been born, he and her dad had even worked together a couple times. It had just taken her a bit to remember that and to get past their different opinions about the job. </p><p>	"Are you freaking kidding me?" Mercedes yelled. "You're friends! I thought she was going to kill you?"</p><p>	Smiling Becca turned to the group, "You know I think I'm going to have that printed on t-shirts for everybody. It seems to be the only thing you say when I'm around." that gave Nash the chance to wrap his arm around her throat from behind. Becca sighed then flipped the man over her shoulder again. "Seriously! I didn't fall for that when I was 13 it's not going to work now."</p><p>	Laughing Nash stood up. "Can't blame a guy for trying. I just wanted to see if you had lost your edge. Now about your little show." </p><p>	"Are you insane?" Rachel yelled at Nash. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" until Finn pulled her back.</p><p>	"If she kills me she has to take over my job and she'd hate the paperwork." grabbing a chair Nolan sat down.	</p><p>	"Keep it up and it might be worth it." Becca said sitting next to him. "I take it you're okay with them in the loop." cocking her head towards the teens. Each one wore different looks of astonishment.</p><p>	"Why not, you are." he countered with. "Do you have any idea what you did last night?"</p><p>	"Get over it. I sang with Adam, sue me." taking a drink from her water bottle.</p><p>	He hung his head and laughed, "I saw the video. You guys were excellent but did you have to do it on live TV. You have a price on your head in three countries and you just gave them a direct line to you."</p><p>	"She has what?" Noah asked.</p><p>	Waving him off Becca turned to Nash, "I have never been out as just me. That's who was on stage last night, besides in that outfit you were probably the only one looking at my face." at least she was counting on that. He was right there were a lot of people out there who would love to find her. "Besides what happened down south, nobody's seen me in years. I have grown up you know." she said leaning back and crossing her arms.</p><p>	"I hope you're right for everyone’s sake." buttoning his jacket as he got up. "Because if they recognize you they'll know your friend Adam is a way straight to you."</p><p>	For once Rebecca didn't smile. "And anyone that goes for him you'll be burying whether I have a badge or not." the others looked at each other nervously. From the way she said that and the way the guy just nodded they knew she had meant it and he didn't care.</p><p>	Nash stood up straight and looked at the kids watching them then back at her. "I know you're good, but even you can't be in two places at the same time. Whether or not you come back is up to you, I won't interfere in that. You know I've always wanted you to have a life outside the office and I think you've found a good one here. And you know damn well there'll be a place waiting for you as long as I'm director. I'm also going to put Tom on full time just to watch your back."</p><p>	"You don't need to do that. I'm capable of watching my own back."</p><p>	Nash laughed, "And I don't intend to lose one of our best assets because she got cocky." Rachel perked up when she heard that. "Remember what your mom used to say. Being cocky..."</p><p>	"Is the quickest way to a grave." she finished for him. "If only she had taken her own advise." sighing. "I'll talk to Adams security. Jake's good, he'll keep an eye out."</p><p>	Nolan nodded. "Good." turning to the kids. "I don't need to tell you that this conversation never took place do I?" giving them his work voice. He did his best not to smile at all the No Sirs and Got it's he received. Turning he winked at Becca before walking out, she may be a pain in his ass at times but not even he could deny her abilities. </p><p>As the door closed he heard someone ask, "Who the hell was that guy?" and laughed as he pulled out his phone to dial his secretary. "Connie, I'm on my way back," the jet had refueled while he went to talk to her and was waiting on him. "Do me a favor get a hold of the chiropractor on call." Looking at his watch which was on DC time. "It's six o'clock so I'll be back by midnight. Have him meet me at my place. No she did not kick my ass." one of the security guard raised his eyebrow and he rubbed his neck. "She just flipped it a few times. Thank you, have a good evening yourself." hanging up he wondered who won the office pool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam's back and Nationals</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>	"I think I'll miss you most of all scarecrow." Adam joked as he got a hug from Noah.</p><p>	"Watch it smartass." Noah jumped when Adam pinched his ass with a wink.</p><p>	Kurt and the others were standing at the elevator on Thursday saying goodbye to the pop singer. "Hands off Ad-Man." Becca shoved Noah out of the way. "You have my numbers and I have yours, just don't expect me to answer all the time." he laughed. "That's why I gave you Kurt’s and Noah's for backup." Ignoring their, she what and you what, from the two. "They'll always know how to get in touch with me." fixing the collar on his coat. "I haven't seen you in four years and in four days you've wormed your way back in."</p><p>	He kissed her hand, "I had forgotten how much I missed you. I swear if I wasn't meeting with Brian and Roger to finish the tour preparations I'd stay."</p><p>	"And if you miss that I'll kick your butt." Kurt joked getting his hand shake.</p><p>	"I'll help," Blaine added with a grin beside Kurt. Out of all of them Kurt and Blaine had completely gotten passed the whole rock star image and had become friends with Adam. Everyone else was polite but still awestruck.</p><p>	"I'll remember that." surprising them both with a group hug.</p><p>	Noah came up behind Becca and wrapped his hands around her waist letting her lean her head back to his. "I called the building manager so he'll be waiting with the keys to the apartment. There's plenty of room for all of you like I told Jake." she had told Jake a lot of things that had the poor man questioning her for three hours the night Nash had left. </p><p>	"Are you sure you want me using your place?" Adam wanted to make sure.</p><p>	Becca punched him in the shoulder, just not that hard. "For the last time yes. There's house cleaning and a full time cook on call. Clive will give you all the info when you get there. I just want to make sure you're okay, for my sanity please use the damn thing."</p><p>	"I'm pretty sure that ship sailed a long time ago." Santana joked.</p><p>	"You may be right." Adam said giving her a high five then looked at his watch. "Damn I really do have to get going or I'll miss my flight." hugging Becca again. "It was really great meeting all of you. Thanks for making me feel like one of the team, I can't wait to see you guys at Nationals. If I have to fake a sore throat I'll be there somehow." Getting laughs from most of them.</p><p>	"Would you get out of here." Becca swatted him on the butt. "And text me when you get there okay."</p><p>	"Yes mom," waving as he got in the elevator.</p><p>	Quinn rolled up to Becca, "You okay?"</p><p>	Looking down Becca smiled, "Yeah," she sighed, "It's stupid, how can I miss someone I haven't seen in four years."</p><p>	"Because he's family to you." Quinn told her sounding much older than she should. "After everything you've lost I'm just glad you have him back. He seems like a great friend."</p><p>	"And thank you, all of you, for making him feel included. I know you all want success and fame, but as you can see it comes with a hell of a downside." </p><p>	Sam followed with the others as Becca headed back to her rooms, "Yeah the poor guy got followed everywhere."</p><p>	"It must get tiring having complete strangers watching your every move." Tina agreed.</p><p>	"I still want it." Rachel grinned.</p><p>	"Well if you want it, you have to work for it." Grabbing her bag Becca headed for the door again. "I'm depressed and I can't shoot people so ice cream it is. So if we can finalize the routines then tomorrow you can sight see till your feet fall off."</p><p>	Kurt jumped up, "Blaine and I already have reservations for the full Elvis tour."</p><p>	"Elvis tour?" Mercedes laughed.</p><p>	Blaine grinned, "We're doing the movie tour," when they still looked confused he added, "Viva Las Vegas, Elvis Presley, Ann-Margret. Not even you Dave?"</p><p>	"Sorry not that that type of gay. Sports and dancing I know, fashion and movies not so much. The people, of course, are legends but I don't know the show." The football player defended himself.</p><p>	"We are watching that tonight so when Kurt and I go water skiing on Lake Mead and visit the church where the main characters got married you'll understand." Blaine announced.</p><p>	"Later, right now we need to work. It needs to be perfect so I can..."</p><p>	"Get into NYADA." everyone finished for Rachel.</p><p>	Not only did they get to watch the film that night but thanks to Leona they got to watch it in the ballroom on the big screen with a sing along track. Saturday everyone split into small groups and went out sight seeing while Noah and Rebecca stayed at the hotel relaxing by the pool. </p><p>	Once they back in Ohio Saturday evening Kurt and Finn spent hours telling Burt and Carol all the things they had seen and done. Burt had recorded the BMA's for Kurt not knowing that his sons were going to be in it. Carol had printed a picture of Becca in the leather outfit and jokingly asked her to sign it for her. Laughing Kurt launched into the story of how it had all come about starting with her jumping Adam at the airport and ending with a cell video of him and the singer doing I Believe in a Thing Called Love the night before he left at a karaoke bar on the strip. Blaine had practically drooled watching Kurt twirling a drum stick in each hand as he sang. Burt had just smiled, "Only you kid." Noah just didn't know if he was talking to Kurt or Becca that time.</p><p>	Mr Schue had showed up for dinner Sunday night at her house and Becca was kind of glad to have Burt and Carol there since he kept looking at them expecting to hear it was all a joke. "Mr Schue just ask yourself why Sue leaves me alone and that should be all the answer you need. This is not something I want broadcasted around the school but everyone in the glee club knows. It's only fair that you should as well."</p><p>	Will looked at her, there had always been a part of him that had wondered about her. Being a spy though was not on top of his list of theories. Undercover cop had been a joke between him and Emma though. "I honestly don't know what to say."</p><p>	"We already voted Mr Schue." Noah told the teacher. "Everyone of us agreed that she stays."</p><p>	"Puck," Will started.</p><p>	Kurt sat straight, "If you ask her to leave so will we." pointing to Puck and himself. "Along with Blaine, Santana, Brit, and Dave. You'd still be able to compete but you'll miss out on a hell of a dance number Dave's put together for us."</p><p>	Leaning back Will looked at Burt but he just crossed his arms with a raised eye. "There's a lot to consider here. I mean Figgins..."</p><p>	Becca smiled, "Oh he's not a problem for anyone. I have a whole dossier on him and his family that would have him scrapping gum off park benches if it ever saw the light of day and he knows it. I had planned to give it to you after graduation, so you could keep him from bothering the club in the future."</p><p>	"What do you have on him?" he asked without thinking then coughed, "I mean..."</p><p>	Becca and the boys laughed, "On him nothing that bad." she admitted. "Honestly beside being a religious nut he's a good man. Let's just say he has a few branches of his family tree that my parents would have loved to track down."</p><p>	"What does that mean?" Noah asked as he started clearing dishes with Finns help.</p><p>	"Nothing you need to worry about." she grinned giving him a quick kiss. "He hasn't had contact with his family in twenty years. But I wasn't above using them to straighten his ass out. He's completely homophobic in a child like way, he doesn't really see what he's doing by ignoring the bulling. Which is why Kurt spent two years black and blue with bruises and cuts on his back. None of the teachers at McKinley, yourself included, ever stepped up to stop the violence." she saw him duck his head but he didn't comment. "It took me enrolling and kicking several players asses to get them to back off. I don't want to see that happen after I'm not there. Blaine, Tina, Artie, Sam and Sugar still have another year until they graduate. You having the file will keep Figgins in line, that means not letting him cancel the probation for sports teams for bullying."</p><p>	Will dropped his napkin on the table, "No, that's something I don't want to see either. For that alone I'm glad you've been here. And you're right I never did enough, for that I'm sorry Kurt."</p><p>	"It's okay Mr Schue." the counter tenor assured him.</p><p>	"Thanks but we both know I've haven't always put you guys first. Everything that Becca has done this year, for the club and the school is something we should have done a long time ago." he saw both parents and Becca smile. "Plus I guess I went a little overboard with the 80's tunes."</p><p>	Noah stood behind Becca, "Does that mean it's okay for Becca to stay?" she reached up and covered his hand with hers. "Now that you know everything?"</p><p>	Sighing Will nodded, "It's fine."</p><p>	"Cool." Finn said coming in from the kitchen with the white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake Becca had made. Which explained why they had started with a fresh salad and lemon pepper chicken and wild rice for dinner. "Cause she really made sure we worked and didn't play in Vegas. Well besides hanging out with rock legends at the BMA's. That was freaking awesome." slicing and passing out the dessert.</p><p>	"Yeah I saw that." looking at Becca he had to ask. "Do I even want to know where you learned how to use a whip or where you got that outfit."</p><p>	"Adam." the three boys said at once making Burt and Carol start laughing.</p><p>	Smacking Noah’s arm as he sat down Becca groaned. "My parents taught me how to use a lot of things." she smirked. "The outfit, on the other hand, was payback for disappearing on him four years ago. Adam lived with me and my parents for three months when we lived in LA while we were doing Wicked together."</p><p>	Will started choking until Kurt pushed his water glass closer to him. Swallowing, then sucking in a deep breath, he turned to Becca. "You were on stage with Adam Lambert in Wicked."</p><p>	"Kurt you tell him I'm tired of explaining it." Becca joked and sat back as her cousin did just that. Then added that she also knew the Dean of Admissions for NYADA as well. The teacher just looked at her and she shrugged. "Like I told him and Rach, I know her yes, but I will not interfere with any of her decisions. If they get in it will be because of their talent, not me."</p><p>	"Something I am very proud of you for." Burt acknowledged.</p><p>	"I may have money and the connections but I hate using them." watching Kurt snort and choke himself. "Except on friends and family smartass. And you didn't need any help Kurt, you blew her away with your audition."</p><p>	"I have to agree," Will turned to Kurt. "You really did a fantastic job."</p><p>	Finn grabbed a second slice, "I can't believe Rachel choked like that. It was really great of you Becca to suggest giving her a solo for Nationals."</p><p>	"And for letting her know where to go to talk to Ms Tibideaux." Kurt was a little jealous of that but he wanted the girl to have an equal chance too. It wouldn't be fun if he didn't beat her fair and square.</p><p>	"All I did was get Carmen’s itinerary. It's up to her to find a way to convince her to come." Becca offered them.</p><p>	"Well that was awfully nice of you." Carol agreed. "We all want Kurt to get in and it would have been easy to just let it go at that."</p><p>	Kurt sat his fork down, "I want in but I kinda want Rachel to get in too. It would seem weird going with out her."</p><p>	Finn laughed, "Don't worry she's already plotting ways to convince Ms Tibideaux to come. I figure by next week she'll either be on the schedule or the Dean will change her phone number."</p><p>	"I did not give her a phone number." Becca sat up. "How did she get that?"</p><p>	Finn ducked his head realizing he shouldn't have said that. "Ummm."</p><p>	Carol watched her son, "Finn?"</p><p>	"She may have called the school and said she was your secretary Becca." he spat out.</p><p>	"That little..." Becca tried to be mad but she just laughed. "Damn I think she's been spending too much time around me."</p><p>	Will wasn't surprised the ambitious girl would do something like that but was glad Becca wasn't upset with her. Things were finally working out for his kids and he hated to admit that most of it was because of Rebecca Smith. There were still fights but everyone got an equal chance now.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>	By the time Prom came around everyone pretty much had the routines down pat. Quinn was able to join in on the dancing by then but was still working on her stamina and pissing Rachel off by still using her wheelchair to get votes for Homecoming Queen with Finn for King. Rach and Finn were still together but Quinn was using their quilt over her accident to get Finn to run with her. Santana was also up for Queen and some smartass signed Brittany up for King. Kurt had laughed saying if they could vote him Queen the year before anything was possible.</p><p>	Kurt had set up a booth, much to Becca's delight, and was handing out fashion tips on dresses and suits. She even saw a few football players ask his advice when they thought no one was looking. Since Dave had joined the group the football players had backed off. He wouldn't say they were completely accepting but they weren’t tormenting anyone anymore.</p><p>	After the Vegas trip the parents were comfortable letting Becca kidnap the group the weekend before Prom and flew them all to the house in LA for a shopping trip. Becca had never really had friends that she could spoil before and she found she loved doing just that. Finn was just happy because he finally got to see the LA house. Because of her connection with the theater scene there she managed to get tickets for all of them one night and even got them on stage after the show. The gowns and suits everyone picked out were beautiful and thanks to Kurt very fitting.</p><p>	Brittany’s screwball idea of a dinosaur theme turned out better than any of them had thought it would be. Everyone had a ball though Blaine did get a lot of teasing because of Britts ban on hair gel and they got to see what he looked like with out it. Becca thought Britts comment about broccoli head was fitting, the poor boy had really curly hair. To everyone’s surprise Rachel and Finn were voted King and Queen, Becca later got Quinn and Santana to admit they rigged the results.</p><p>	A few days before it was time to leave for Nationals Tina helped Rachel track down Carmen and she had high hopes that the woman would be at the competition. She didn't know that Carmen had called Rebecca a few days before saying the girl was driving her crazy with messages and texts begging for another chance. She said if the girl didn't get on Broadway on tenacity alone she'd retire from teaching.</p><p>	Adam had flown in the day before and shocked the hell out of Mr Schue when he walked into the auditorium like he was part of the class. One minute they were just starting their final rehearsal of Paradise the next he had jumped the stage and started dancing with them. Becca had to give the group credit, besides grinning from ear to ear they never missed a beat while Will looked ready to pass out. "I told you I'd be here babe." Giving her a kiss then getting high five from the rest of the group. "I have 48 hours so use them wisely."</p><p>	"Hey watch it asshole." Noah jumped when Adam pinched him on the ass. "Keep it up and you won't need Bec's to knock you on your ass." then he grinned and hugged the singer.</p><p>	Adam looked over his shoulder at what had to be their teacher, "He loves me."</p><p>	Pulling back Noah shook his head, "Only cause I can beat you at Call Of Duty."</p><p>	"When the hell do I get the chance to play? Lookin good Kurt, you too Blaine." giving them a wink.</p><p>	Blaine laughed shaking his hand, "When we didn't hear from you we figured you couldn't get away."</p><p>	"Guess you lost that bet." Kurt smirked at his boyfriend who blushed adorably. </p><p>	Will finally pulled his head on, "I wished they'd have at least told me you were coming. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Lambert. The kids have talked about you a lot."</p><p>	"I don't deny any of it." Adam smiled shaking the other mans hand. "And they had a lot to tell me about you. All good though."</p><p>	Becca laughed when he picked her up bridal style suddenly, "Now this outfit looks familiar, all you're missing is the pig tails." making Noah laugh.</p><p>	"Put me down you shmuck." she slapped his arm but he didn't let go. "Adam I mean it."</p><p>	"Don't do it." Artie joked, "It's nice to see someone get the better of her."</p><p>	Crossing her arms Becca just settled in, "Just remember pay back is a bitch and so am I."</p><p>	Quinn walked over, “She’s still mad that we won't let her wear pants."</p><p>	"Hey Blondie you're up and about." The singer smiled. "I'm proud of you."</p><p>	Quinn blushed lightly. "Well I told them I would be so..." shrugging. </p><p>	"Plus B-Babe told me you got into Yale. Why to go kid." giving her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>	Rachel, not to be out done, smiled, "Tina and I caught up with Mrs Thibodaux yesterday and I'm pretty sure she'll be at Nationals."</p><p>	"I'll save her a seat then." he winked. "So it looks like you took my advise and I liked the quick steps you added Dave." looking around the group while Becca just got comfortable in his arms. It wasn't the fist time he had done this but she had been a lot smaller back then. Eventually he was going to have to put her down but she knew he was having too much fun seeing her pout. </p><p>	Will came to stand next to Noah, "I really didn't believe everything you guys told me about him but I was wrong."</p><p>	Noah laughed patting Mr Schue on the back. "As weird as it sounds the dudes cool. Even if he does keep pinching my ass." he rolled his eyes. He really didn't mind, it was kind of how Adam said hello and it made him feel like family and not a toy like it used to.</p><p>	Twisting Becca Adam threw her over his shoulder resting his hand on her butt. "Put me down damn you." she kept saying as the group broke up and walked out of the school. "I am so kicking your ass as soon as we get to our place. You better call Brian and Rodger and tell them you’re going to need to take sick leave."</p><p>	"I'll drive ahead and lock up the basement." Kurt offered as Adam laughed.</p><p>	Mercedes chuckled, this had been the most entertaining thing she had seen in a while, "Don't bother, she'll just hack the code." hugging Kurt then waving at Adam. "I’ll see you guys in the morning, have fun. Hey Jake!" waving at the body guard standing by a rental car. </p><p>	The others headed home to finish packing while Kurt, Finn, Noah and Adam, still carrying Becca over his shoulder now, headed to their cars. "You might as well follow us Jake. I don't think he's letting go." Becca called out to the man, earning a salute and a grin. "You are going to hurt before this night is over. I hope Brian and Rodger can deal with you missing a few fingers." all that got was a slap on her rump. "You could have at least let me change first you know." she gripped. </p><p>	"No way, I like seeing you in a skirt. Reminds me of the good old days." sitting down he pulled her onto his lap while Noah got into the drivers seat. </p><p>	"Your place or ours?" Finn hollered out.</p><p>	"We're going to ours. You bring Burt and Carol over as soon as they get home." Rebecca yelled back.</p><p>	"Oooh." Adam rubbed his hands together. "Burt is Belinda's little brother right?" trying to remember the things Becca mom used to tell him.</p><p>	"That's the one." Noah smirked. "And little brother doesn't really fit him. I swear when I moved in with Bec's the first night I came over he was sitting in his chair oiling his shot gun."</p><p>	Adam lit up. "He didn't? Really?" she just nodded. "This is going to be fun."</p><p>	She knew once Burt got used to him he would love Adam, he was a little older and much more vulgar version of his son after all. God help the world if Kurt and Adam ever worked together, she could picture the Tony Awards already. After a tour including the basement to Jake's delight and Adams shock. "Did they have a room like this at the house in LA?" </p><p>	"The old house where you stayed? Yeah. The new one they just turned the basement into a play room." she joked.</p><p>	Adam turned to her. "We're not talking leather and chains are we."</p><p>	"Chains yes, leather no. Welcome to my life." she shrugged.</p><p>	"Okay I think I'm getting an idea for a new song." grabbing a piece of paper he started jotting down ideas while Becca went to start dinner. </p><p>	Thank god she had planned for a family dinner or they would have had to call for take out. The chicken marsala was simmering nicely while Noah was mixing the mashed potatoes and she checked the green beans when Kurt arrived with the rest of his family. "Stop messing with your hair you look perfect." They heard Burt grumbling from the hallway. Luckily Adam heard them and put his papers up before Becca went to slap him on the arm. "Something sure smells good in here." Burt sniffed as he came into the kitchen. The young man sitting at the counter was not what he had been expecting. He had on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt while a leather jacket hung off the chair back. Unlike his TV appearances there was no make up and Burt couldn't help but think that this was what Kurt would look like in a few years. Once he got his break into show business. "You must be Adam." holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you son. My kids never stop talking about you."</p><p>	"Dad!" Kurt groaned.</p><p>	"Well you don't." grinning he introduced Carol who Adam charmed completely then started asking if Belinda had been telling the truth about all the trouble he had caused growing up. Burt had tried his best but over diner Adam proceeded to tell all the stories her mother had told them about her little brother. "I think she wanted me to know that all little brothers could be a pain the ass not just mine." he grinned.</p><p>	"Yeah well Linda was six years older than me so I was only twelve when she left for the police academy. Giving her a hard time was what a little brother was for." Burt shrugged.</p><p>	"She always knew you loved her and she loved you." Becca smiled at her uncle.</p><p>	"Well I'd like to know where you got that outfit Becca wore on TV." Carol grinned to get the attention off Burt when she saw him tearing up a little.</p><p>	Adam grinned evilly, "Trust me you don't want to know. Let's just say that was mildest outfit the shop sells." Carol giggled when Becca popped him lightly on the head.</p><p>	Five o'clock the next morning they arrived at the school, Adam leading the group, to find he had surprised them with a private tour bus for the short trip to Chicago. Becca had told Mr Schue not to worry about a place to stay, she had it covered. So with a few hours to kill they pulled up to a three story brownstone on the west side of Chicago where Becca rushed Adam inside before anyone could recognize him on the street. With the bus parked on the side street Becca gave them a quick tour. "We lived here for a few months when I was four." she joked when they saw the kids sea themed shower curtain that still hung in the bathroom. "Okay there are 5 bedrooms and the three couches in the basement fold out. Artie I'm sorry there's no elevator."</p><p>	"No problem I can use the couch down here no worries." the wheelchair bound boy smiled. "It won't be the first couch I've slept on."</p><p>	Adam patted his shoulder, "It's better than a tour bus that's for sure. At least you can stretch out on a sofa."</p><p>	Becca shook her head, "Guys get the basement, girls get the beds and Noah and I get the master. Adam you get a bedroom too, I don't trust you with the guys."</p><p>	"Hey now!" he protested jokingly.</p><p>	She turned and put her hands on her hips, "Two words, Shawn Taylor."</p><p>	From the way he blushed they all knew there was a story behind that but had the common sense not to ask. "All right we've got two hour before we need to head to the theater so go unpack and get your outfits ready to change into." Mr Schue clapped his hands and everyone scattered. </p><p>	Everything had come together so easily that it wasn't until they started watching the other schools compete that it hit Becca, she was happy. Adam was sitting near to the judges table saving a seat for Carmen when she showed up. Everybody was dressed and ready to go when it was their turn and even though Vocal Adrenalin was the group to beat a few of the younger performers had missed some of the steps so as long as no one fell down Becca was sure they would win.</p><p>	When the time came the girls killed Edge of Glory but Rachel almost panicked when Carmen wasn't there when she started It's All Coming Back To Me Now. When the Dean showed up about half way through the song even she was impressed with Rachels vocal strength.</p><p>	Finn started Paradise by the Dashboard Lights but they had convinced Noah and Becca to handle the middle then Finn and Rachel would finish up but everyone had the chance to sing a few bars at least. Because they had went in the first ten had to sit through all of the other show choirs so it wasn't until an hour before Adam had to leave to catch his flight on Sunday that they called the three finalist to the stage.	</p><p>	"And now a round of applause for your top three finalist for this years National Show Choir Championship. In third place.... all the way from Oregon the Portland Scale Blazers." the host announced. "And now ladies and gentlemen quiet please. Congratulations to both teams standing with us on stage. But now it's time to announce a winner.... The 2012 National Show Choir champions... From William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio The NEW DIRECTIONS!!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked my weird twist to Glee, trust me it gets stranger. Please leave any feedback, good or bad I'll take it all. I'd just liked to know what you think. I've already finished the first 9 chapters so if you like I'll post a new one every Sunday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>